A Harvest Moon Vacation
by serudanth
Summary: The townsfolk of Mineral Town head to Moon Island for one screwed up vacation... [Complete]
1. Invitation

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Harvest Moon or it's characters, Natsume does.  
  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. This is based on Harvest Moon : BTN (Back to Nature)  
  
2. It is suggested that you read 'Harvest Moon : Gray's Revenge' because the events here depend on what happened in HM : Gray's Revenge.  
  
3. And uh... Read & Review...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
[A Harvest Moon Vacation]  
  
  
CHAPTER 1, SUMMER : INVITATION  
  
  
------9:00 AM, SUMMER 4th, YEAR 3------  
  
  
  
*Everyone is trying to adjust from what happened last Spring* (1)  
  
JACK (talking to Karen, his wife): Wow! Look at how time passes! It's summer already!  
  
  
KAREN : Yeah, It seems like yesterday everyone was mourning over Gray.  
  
  
JACK : Please, don't remind me of that...  
  
  
KAREN : *giggles* I remember how you got your ass kicked...  
  
  
JACK : I guess it was a bit funny...  
  
  
*Someone knocks on Jack's door*  
  
  
JACK : Huh? Who is it?  
  
  
"It's me! Popuri!"  
  
  
KAREN : I wonder what Popuri wants?  
  
  
JACK : Beats me... *goes toward the door* Hold on! I'm coming!  
  
  
*Jack opens the door*  
  
  
JACK : Hi Popuri!  
  
  
POPURI : *waving frantically* Hi Jack! Hi Karen!  
  
  
KAREN & JACK : Hi!  
  
  
JACK : So, What's up?  
  
  
POPURI : *in a sweet, yet annoying tone* Well... Try to guess!  
  
  
KAREN : Hmm... It's the end of the world?  
  
  
*Popuri sticks her tongue out at Karen*  
  
  
POPURI : Wrong!  
  
  
KAREN : Well, What?  
  
  
POPURI : Kai is offering the WHOLE town, a vacation at Moon Island! For free, All expenses paid!  
  
  
KAREN : That Kai, Trying to show off again...  
  
  
JACK : Sounds good. I guess everyone needs a vacation after what happened. Did you tell the Mayor?  
  
  
POPURI : Yup, he was delighted! And he said that everyone should go!  
  
  
JACK : When do we leave?  
  
  
POPURI : Kai said that the departure will be at 3pm, the day after tomorrow.  
  
  
KAREN : *her jaw drops* That soon?!  
  
  
JACK : Isn't that a bit early? And what will I do about my crops?  
  
  
POPURI : Kai said some people will handle that.  
  
  
JACK : Who?   
  
  
POPURI : Kai said some corporation is gonna be responsible for it... Ask him yourself.  
  
  
JACK : I guess that's alright... Let's Go!  
  
  
------1:00 PM------  
  
  
*Jack visits Mayor Thomas, brings with him his mallet & hoe (don't ask me why...)*  
  
  
*knock, knock*  
  
  
MAYOR : Come in!  
  
  
*Jack walks in and shakes the hand of the mayor*  
  
  
JACK : Hi Mayor!  
  
  
MAYOR : Oh Jack! Have you heard the news?  
  
  
JACK : Yes I did. Popuri told me & Karen.  
  
  
MAYOR : I see... I'm sure you know why we're taking a vacation...  
  
  
JACK : Gray?  
  
  
MAYOR : That's right... We all need a break... So we'll leave ASAP.  
  
  
JACK : Okay Mayor, Just makin' sure that Popuri's not pullin' a prank... Well anyway, See you!   
  
  
*waves goodbye to the mayor*  
  
  
MAYOR : Bye Jack! See you tomorrow!  
  
  
JACK : Aw hell! So we really are going to some island in the middle of nowhere.  
  
  
*Jack walks to the clinic to see Elli*  
  
  
JACK : *knocks on door* Hello! It's me, Jack! I came for those pregnancy test thingies!  
  
  
*Doctor opens the door and stares at Jack in a very scary manner*  
  
  
JACK : *freaked out by the doctor* U-um... Elli asked me to drop by and pick up those pregnancy test stuff... Is she in?  
  
  
DOCTOR : ...  
  
  
*Doctor stares at Jack even scarier than a while ago*  
  
  
JACK : Um... I could go by tomorrow if now is a bad time...  
  
  
*The doctor does an evil grin*  
  
  
*Jack starts to step back from the door*  
  
  
DOCTOR : Hold it!  
  
  
JACK : Yes?  
  
  
DOCTOR : Come in...  
  
  
JACK : Uh... I think I have some farming to do... bye!  
  
  
*Jack runs frantically to the chapel and enters the confessionary box*  
  
  
JACK : Pastor Carter....  
  
  
CARTER : Yes? Tell me your sins...  
  
  
JACK : Well... Actually....  
  
  
CARTER : You don't have to be ashamed...  
  
  
JACK : I think that the doctor might be possessed.  
  
  
CARTER : Oh really?  
  
  
JACK : Yeah... He gave me an evil sadistic grin...  
  
  
CARTER : It's alright...   
  
  
JACK : Really?   
  
  
CARTER : You're not the first...  
  
  
JACK : ...  
  
  
CARTER : ... Your sins are forgiven ...  
  
  
*Jack runs out the chapel*  
  
  
JACK : *huff* Maybe the doctor is gone...  
  
  
*Jack walks back to the clinic*  
  
  
JACK : Or maybe he's preparing a table so he can open me up & take my guts ...  
  
  
*Jack gets second thoughts and runs back home*  
  
  
As Jack walked home, he passed by the square and sees Elli*  
  
  
JACK : *waves at Elli* Elli!  
  
  
ELLI : Oh Jack! I already passed by and dropped off the pregnancy test...  
  
  
JACK : Is that why you weren't at the clinic?  
  
  
ELLI : *gasp* You passed by the clinic?!   
  
  
JACK : Er.. Yeah... *changes the topic* What a lovely dress you're wearing!  
  
  
ELLI : It's the dress I wear everyday...   
  
  
JACK : Um... It suits you!  
  
  
ELLI : *weirded out by Jack* ...  
  
  
JACK : Alright Elli... Have you noticed anything weird about the doctor?  
  
  
ELLI : Huh? ... *thinks deeply* ... Ah! Was the doctor giving you a weird stare?  
  
  
JACK : *nods*  
  
  
ELLI : Grrr... He did it again!  
  
  
*Elli runs off to the clinic*  
  
  
JACK : Did what? (I know what you think he did! Don't try to hide it!)  
  
  
*Jack, traumatized for life, goes home to rest*  
  
(Note: Jack gets nightmares of the doctor trying to take his guts)  
  
  
  
------6:00am , SUMMER 6th , YEAR 3------  
  
  
*Jack wakes up from the nightmare screaming & Karen fixes him breakfast*  
  
  
JACK : Good Morning...  
  
  
KAREN : Good Morning... Honey, you were screaming in the bed last night... Were you having a nightmare?  
  
  
JACK : Huh? *Pretending not to know* Was I?  
  
  
KAREN : Yes... And you were saying something about medicine...  
  
  
JACK : It must've been a bad dream...  
  
  
KAREN : Oh ok...   
  
  
JACK : Honey, did you pack your things?  
  
  
KAREN : Done... What about you?  
  
  
*Jack stays quiet for a while*  
  
  
JACK : ....  
  
  
KAREN : What do you mean by '....' ?  
  
  
JACK : *scratching the back of his head* Sorry honey! I forgot!  
  
  
KAREN : *sigh* I should've known. Anyway, we still have a bit of time before we leave. So hurry!  
  
  
* Jack manages to pack his things in a jiffy *  
  
  
KAREN : Did you forget anything else?  
  
  
JACK : Nope. (Jack's Mind : At least I don't think so...)  
  
  
KAREN : Good! We're all set to go!  
  
  
JACK : Alright! Let's go to the beach!  
  
  
* Jack & Karen walk to the beach with their bags *   
  
  
*At the beach, were ALL the citizens of Mineral Town*  
  
  
JACK : *jaw drops* Wow!  
  
  
KAREN : Wow... Everyone's here... As in EVERYONE!  
  
  
*Mayor walks up to them*  
  
  
MAYOR : Jack! Karen! We're just waiting for the boat to arrive...  
  
  
JACK : I see...  
  
  
KAREN : Everyone is really going!  
  
  
MAYOR : Why yes... It wouldn't be the same if someone were to be left behind...  
  
  
JACK : We'll just go over there so we can leave our bags...  
  
  
MAYOR : Oh sure!   
  
  
*Jack & Karen drop their bags on the sand in front of Kai's shack*  
  
  
JACK : *Sees thye boat from afar* Look! It's a cruise!  
  
  
KAREN : *looks around for it* Where?!  
  
  
JACK : *points in one direction* There!  
  
  
KAREN : *finally sees the cruise* Wow! It's so beautiful!  
  
  
JACK : It looks big!  
  
  
KAI : It's called the 'Mineral Rider'...  
  
  
*Jack & Karen were scared like hell*  
  
  
JACK : What the... Kai!!!  
  
  
KAI : Hehehe... That was fun...  
  
  
*Karen slaps Kai silly*  
  
  
KAI : *swollen* Oww... You didn't have to do that...  
  
  
KAREN : Serves you right!  
  
  
JACK : Aren't you on the boat?  
  
  
KAI : No...   
  
  
JACK : Huh?  
  
  
KAI : I'll explain some other time... Hurry up and get your asses on board...  
  
  
KAREN : You wanna get slapped again?  
  
  
KAI : Heh... Whatever, just hurry...  
  
  
*Jack & Karen take on last look at the town before they get on the ship*  
  
  
JACK : *sigh*   
  
  
KAREN : Why do you look sad?  
  
  
JACK : I'm gonna miss this place...  
  
  
KAREN : It's just gonna be one season...  
  
  
JACK : I guess you're right.  
  
  
*The ship departs*  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okee people! There you go! Chapter 1 of the Sequel of Gray's Revenge!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Note: I'll write the next Chapter if I get at least 4 reviews...  
Is that fair or a little mean? Anyway, just review if you think so... hehehe! 


	2. Boat Ride 1

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Harvest Moon or it's characters, Natsume does.  
  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Okee... Here's the next part... Enjoy, Read & Review....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
[A Harvest Moon Vacation]  
  
  
CHAPTER 2, SUMMER : BOAT RIDE 1  
  
  
------3:30 PM, SUMMER 6th, YEAR 3------  
  
  
*Everyone gets onboard the 'Mineral Rider'*  
  
  
JACK : *Acting like a little kid* O_o Wow! So cool! Ooh!   
  
  
*Jack goes around touching the ship interior*  
  
  
*Karen catches up with Jack and slaps him*  
  
  
JACK : *dazed from the slap* O_o Whoa...   
  
  
KAREN : *whispering to Jack* Don't embarrass me! Don't act like a moron!  
  
  
JACK : *whispering to Karen* I can't help it... I've never been on a boat before!  
  
  
KAREN : *gasp* No kidding?  
  
JACK : Yeah... I was living in the city, then I moved here... So I've never actually seen a boat before...  
  
  
KAI : Reeeeeallly?   
  
  
*Kai makes an evil grin*  
  
  
*Jack gets worried*  
  
  
JACK : Err... Well... You had better not think of anything, Kai...  
  
  
*Karen & Kai whisper to each other*  
  
  
JACK : Karen? Kai? What are you talking about?  
  
  
*Karen & Kai grin*  
  
  
*Jack gets scared and runs off to who knows where*  
  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere with Rick & Popuri...   
  
  
*Jack runs near Rick & Popuri, and passes them by screaming*  
  
  
RICK : Hey! Look at jack run like a girl!  
  
  
POPURI : *Looking mean at Rick* So what's wrong with running like a girl? Why you ran like that when you caught fire from the stove!  
  
  
RICK : *embarrassed* Well... So?  
  
  
POPURI : Whatever... Let's find our cabin...  
  
  
RICK : Hold on... Have you seen mom?  
  
  
POPURI : That's right! I think she might be with the mayor...   
  
  
RICK : It's okay... She can defend herself anyway...  
  
  
POPURI : Why'd you insist that we knew where our cabins were anyway? You don't even know where we are now!  
  
  
RICK : I don't need the help of that Kai to find where our cabin is!  
  
  
POPURI : Why do you keep on picking on Kai?  
  
  
RICK : He can't be trusted!  
  
  
POPURI : *sticks her tongue out at Rick* You cad! I'm gonna find the cabin on my own!  
  
  
*Popuri runs away*  
  
  
RICK : Popuri! Wait!   
  
  
*Rick tries to catch up but can't, because of the heavy bags*  
  
  
RICK : *sigh*  
  
  
With Ann, Doug & Cliff...  
  
  
DOUG : Wow! This ship is impressive!  
  
  
CLIFF : ...  
  
  
ANN : Dad... Don't look so impressed! You're embarrassing me!  
  
  
DOUG : What is it, Ann? What's wrong with admiring the ship?  
  
  
ANN : You look so weird!  
  
  
DOUG : *puzzled* What do you think, Cliff?  
  
  
CLIFF : Well... I don't know...  
  
  
ANN : Like that helped...  
  
  
CLIFF : I'm sorry, I didn't really notice...  
  
  
DOUG : That's fine... Let's just get to our cabin...  
  
  
*Jack passes by Doug, Cliff & Ann*  
  
  
ANN : Was that Jack?  
  
  
DOUG : And you said I was weird...  
  
  
ANN : I guess I was wrong...  
  
  
CLIFF : *giggles*  
  
  
ANN : Wha?  
  
  
DOUG : Did you just giggle, Cliff?  
  
  
*Cliff begins to laugh uncontrollably*  
  
  
ANN : Now, I'm sure I was wrong...  
  
  
DOUG : *Looks up at the sky* Is the sky falling?  
  
  
ANN : That's mean dad... Just 'cause Cliff is usually shy, it doesn't mean he can't laugh...  
  
  
DOUG : You were surprised yourself...  
  
  
ANN : Well... No... It's just I've never seen Cliff laugh THAT loud... That's all...  
  
  
DOUG : Admit it... You never thought you'd see the day Cliff laugh...  
  
  
ANN : Enough dad!  
  
  
DOUG : No need to get all defensive...  
  
  
ANN : I'm not defensive!  
  
  
*Ann stomps away*  
  
  
DOUG : Hmm... She can handle herself...  
  
  
*Doug picks up Cliff & carries him to the cabin*  
  
  
Back to Jack...  
  
  
*Jack gets tired and stops running*  
  
  
JACK : *huff* *huff* I wonder if I lost 'em... They shouldn't scare me like that...   
  
  
*Jack feels a hand on his shoulder*  
  
  
JACK : Who the hell?!  
  
  
*Jack turns around and sees the doctor*  
  
  
*The doctor does his evil grin again*  
  
  
JACK : Ahh!!!  
  
  
*Jack runs again*  
  
  
*Elli meets up with the doctor & sees Jack running*  
  
  
ELLI : Huh? Was that Jack?  
  
  
DOCTOR : Yeah, It was...  
  
  
ELLI : You didn't scare him again did you?  
  
  
DOCTOR : ...  
  
  
ELLI : Again?!   
  
  
DOCTOR : I was just gonna give him a free Turbojolt.  
  
  
ELLI : *sigh* I can't do anything about it now...  
  
  
DOCTOR : Too bad for him...  
  
  
*The doctor drinks the turbojolt*  
  
  
------ 7:00 PM ------  
  
  
Anyway, everyone managed to get to their cabins & took a breather.  
  
  
*Everyone gets called to the on-ship restaurant*  
  
  
JACK : *Walking with Karen* Wow... What a fancy restaurant...  
  
  
KAREN : You had better not embarrass me here...  
  
  
JACK : Sure I won't...  
  
  
KAREN : Make sure of that...  
  
  
JACK : *crossing his fingers* I'm sure.  
  
  
KAREN : Uh, Just act like you're normal.  
  
  
JACK : What do you mean? I am normal...  
  
  
KAREN : (Karen's Mind: That's what I'm afraid of!) Whatever, let's just eat, I'm hungry...  
  
  
JACK : Yeah!  
  
  
KAREN : *sigh*   
  
  
*Jack rushes over to the buffet table*  
  
  
Meanwhile, the doctor & Elli were on the table next to Karen.  
  
  
ELLI : *waving* Karen! Over here!  
  
  
*Karen walks over to Elli & the doctor*  
  
  
KAREN : Oh Elli! Thanks for the pregnancy tests! I'll try them soon...  
  
  
ELLI : No problem...   
  
  
KAREN : You're lucky, the doctor acts like a gentleman here...   
  
  
ELLI : What's wrong?  
  
  
KAREN : It's Jack, ever since he's had that weird nightmare, he's been acting strange.  
  
  
ELLI : What kind of dream? Maybe he has some kind of psychological problem.  
  
  
KAREN : Really? Is that bad?  
  
  
ELLI : It is... He could be mentally ill... But the doctor can help, right?  
  
  
DOCTOR : ... Sure.  
  
  
KAREN : That would be great!  
  
  
*Jack comes back from the buffet table*  
  
  
JACK : I'm back! Oh, It's you Elli! And... *gets frightened* the doctor...  
  
  
*The doctor briefly grins at Jack*  
  
  
ELLI : Jack, Karen told me that you had a nightmare once...  
  
  
JACK : Huh? You mean that nightmare? *Recalls the nightmare about the doctor*  
  
  
*Jack gets a cold sweat from the memory*  
  
  
ELLI : What's wrong?  
  
  
JACK : Oh, It's nothing. I'm just hungry...  
  
  
KAREN : What did you get for me?  
  
  
JACK : Here, I got you some chocolate-covered raisin bread glazed in wine. And some of your favorite wine...  
  
  
KAREN : That is so sweet! *kisses Jack on the cheek*  
  
  
JACK : Of course, Nothing but the best for my wife!  
  
  
KAREN : So you're not so useless after all...  
  
  
JACK : See? I'm not thoughtless...  
  
  
KAREN : I'm sorry... *kisses Jack again*  
  
  
ELLI : *sigh* They're so sweet aren't they Doctor?  
  
  
DOCTOR : Um... Yeah. You want to get some food?  
  
  
ELLI : Sure!  
  
  
*Elli & the doctor go over to the buffet table*  
  
  
*Ann, Doug & Cliff get to the restaurant*  
  
  
DOUG : Ann, Let's see if their dishes can outmatch our cuisine!  
  
  
ANN : Finally, we agree...  
  
  
*Doug and Ann rush to the buffet table*  
  
  
CLIFF : What about me...  
  
  
*Cliff sits in the table alone...*  
  
  
*Ann & Doug try the Honey-Cured Ham*  
  
  
ANN : Wow... *chew* *chew* This is really good!  
  
  
DOUG : Yeah, it is...*chew* *chew* But... *chew* *chew*  
  
  
ANN : You're right, dad.  
  
  
DOUG & ANN : Ours is better!  
  
  
Meanwhile with the Mayor & Kai...  
  
  
MAYOR : Kai, are you sure this ship is safe?  
  
  
KAI : Of course, Mayor. 'Cause I'm on it...  
  
  
MAYOR : *mutters* Useless...  
  
  
KAI : Huh?  
  
  
MAYOR : I said I'll go get something to eat...  
  
  
KAI : Go ahead... I'll go look for Popuri...  
  
  
*Mayor Thomas goes over to the buffet table & sees Elli with the doctor*  
  
  
MAYOR : Hello doctor. Hello Elli.  
  
  
ELLI & DOCTOR : Hi Mayor...  
  
  
MAYOR : Elli, how's your grandmother doing?  
  
  
ELLI : She's fine, she's with Barley right now.. See? *Points at Barley*  
  
  
MAYOR : I see... And what about you doctor?  
  
  
DOCTOR : What about?  
  
  
MAYOR : How are you? Are you having fun?  
  
  
DOCTOR : Uh... I guess...  
  
  
MAYOR : ... (Mayor's Mind : The doctor is such a loner... Wait, what is his name again?)  
  
  
DOCTOR : Elli, If you're done, let's go...  
  
  
ELLI : Alright... *turns to Mayor* Bye Mayor! See you!  
  
  
MAYOR : Oh... Okay, See you!  
  
  
*Elli & the doctor walk back to their table*  
  
  
ELLI : Did you notice anything weird about the mayor, Doctor?  
  
  
DOCTOR : Seems normal to me...  
  
  
ELLI : It's like he was hiding something...  
  
  
DOCTOR : I see...  
  
  
ELLI : Are you listening doctor?  
  
  
DOCTOR : *chews on his food*  
  
  
ELLI : Doctor!  
  
  
DOCTOR : *turns to Elli* Huh?  
  
  
ELLI : Did you hear what I said?  
  
  
DOCTOR : *nods*  
  
  
ELLI : Did you really?  
  
  
DOCTOR : No...  
  
  
ELLI : *sigh* I wish I was Karen...  
  
  
*Elli begins to have fantasies about her being Karen*  
  
  
DOCTOR : Elli? *waves hand over her eyes* Elli?  
  
  
ELLI : *still dreaming*  
  
  
DOCTOR : *takes Elli's sushi* Uh... Thanks...  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know I said I wouldn't make this Chapter unless I got 4 reviews... But I can't help it...  
But seriously now that this has 2 chapters... I'm hoping to get more reviews, suggestions & typos.   
  
So, See you all! Ja ne! 


	3. Boat Ride 2

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Harvest Moon or it's characters, Natsume does.  
  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Goodie! People reviewed!  
  
Okee... Here's the next part! Enjoy, Read & Review....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
[A Harvest Moon Vacation]  
  
  
CHAPTER 3, SUMMER : BOAT RIDE 2  
  
  
------9:00 PM, SUMMER 6th, YEAR 3------  
  
  
*Elli continued to dream & the doctor just ate*  
  
  
[ELLI's DREAM SEQUENCE]  
  
  
*Elli & Jack are running through a beautiful field of flowers*  
  
  
JACK : Elli...  
  
  
ELLI : Jack...  
  
  
ELLI : Jack... I think... I think...  
  
  
JACK : What is it, Elli?  
  
  
ELLI : I... *blushes* I think... I love you...  
  
  
*Jack & Elli stop running*  
  
  
JACK : I think so too...  
  
  
ELLI : Really? You love me too?  
  
  
JACK : No... I love Karen...  
  
  
*Then Jack's face turns into that of the doctor*  
  
  
ELLI : What?! Nooo!!!!!!!  
  
  
*Elli warps back to consciousness, screaming at the table*  
  
  
[END OF ELLI'S DREAM SEQUENCE]  
  
  
*The doctor gives Elli a 'what the hell?' look*  
  
  
ELLI : *gasping for air*   
  
  
DOCTOR : Are you alright Elli?   
  
  
*Everyone stares at Elli*  
  
  
ELLI : *rushes to the bathroom in embarrassment*  
  
  
DOCTOR : *resumes eating* Oh well...  
  
  
With Popuri, Rick & Lillia  
  
  
LILLIA : It's so nice that the whole town gets to go on this trip!  
  
  
RICK : *mumbles* Too bad Kai is goin' too...  
  
  
LILLIA : What did you say Rick?  
  
  
RICK : Oh nothing... I said that it's nice that even those who don't live in the town get to go...  
  
  
LILLIA : I see... That's nice...  
  
  
POPURI : It's weird that you haven't complained about Kai that much.  
  
  
RICK : That doesn't change how I think of him...  
  
  
*Kai arrives & sits next to Popuri*  
  
  
RICK : Speak of the devil...  
  
  
KAI : Hello Popuri, Hello Ma'am, Hi Rick...  
  
  
RICK : How weird, you're courteous.  
  
  
KAI : Hehehe....  
  
  
POPURI : Rick! Don't be so mean to Kai!  
  
  
RICK : I wouldn't have to if he didn't come here...  
  
  
LILLIA : Don't argue at the table...  
  
  
POPURI : Rick, You're just jealous of Kai!  
  
  
RICK : Why should I be jealous of that freak?  
  
  
LILAIA : Rick! Mind your manners!  
  
  
POPURI : *sticks her tongue out at Rick*   
  
  
LILLIA : You too Popuri!  
  
  
KAI : *to Lillia* I'm really sorry that I 'caused this ruckus...  
  
  
LILLIA : It's alright Kai.  
  
  
RICK : *mumbles* Suck-up...  
  
  
LILLIA : Did you say something Rick?  
  
  
RICK : No, nothing...  
  
  
KAI : Well anyway, I must be going. I have business to do...  
  
  
RICK : *mumbles* To sink this ship, I bet.  
  
  
KAI : So, See you!  
  
  
POPURI : See you Kai!  
  
  
LILLIA : Goodbye...  
  
  
RICK : Bye... *mumbles* Hope you fall overboard...  
  
  
*Kai goes away*  
  
  
LILLIA : What a nice young man that Kai is.  
  
  
RICK : *mumbles* Yeah right...  
  
  
LILLIA : Rick, Why don't you be more like Kai?  
  
  
RICK : That'll be the day I lose my sanity.  
  
  
LILLIA : That's rude Rick...  
  
  
RICK : And Kai isn't it?  
  
  
LILLIA : I've heard enough from you Rick.  
  
  
RICK : But...  
  
  
LILLIA : Let's just eat and forget...  
  
  
RICK : Alright.  
  
  
Soon, everyone had finished eating dinner. The women decided to go to the public bath onboard while the men went elsewhere.  
  
  
*On one side of the boat, some of the guys of Mineral Town gathered, except for Kai ('Cause none of the guys like him anyway) *  
  
  
DUKE : Hey guys! How 'bout we play a drinking game?  
  
  
DOUG : Sounds like a good idea...  
  
  
RICK : Alright, Let's go!  
  
  
*The guys go to the onboard bar*  
  
  
RICK : So what do we play?  
  
  
DUKE : Beats me...   
  
  
DOUG : Let's play spin the bottle, who ever the bottle stops on, drinks one shot!  
  
  
*Kai walks in*  
  
  
KAI : I'm in!  
  
  
DOUG : Who invited you?  
  
  
KAI : Oh come on... It's a drinking game...  
  
  
DUKE : Alright, Let him join.   
  
  
*Rick spins the bottle first*  
  
  
RICK : *wishful thinking* Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai.  
  
  
*The bottle stops at ... Duke*  
  
  
DUKE : Yippee!  
  
  
*Duke drinks the wine happily*  
  
  
DUKE : Yeah! Keep 'em comin'!  
  
  
*Duke spins the bottle*  
  
  
DUKE : *wishful thinking* Me, me, me, me, me.  
  
  
*The bottle stops at ... Cliff*  
  
  
CLIFF : Me?!  
  
  
RICK : Drink it Cliff.  
  
  
CLIFF : Alright, Bottoms up!  
  
  
*Cliff drinks the glass*  
  
  
CLIFF : Whoa!  
  
  
KAI : Come on, Cliff! That was just one...  
  
  
CLIFF : Okee... Let's spin!  
  
  
*Cliff spins the bottle*  
  
  
*Then it stops at ... Duke again!*  
  
  
DUKE : Hurrah!  
  
  
*Duke drinks*  
  
  
After a couple of rounds, the amount of shots were as follows:  
  
  
Kai : 9  
  
Cliff : 12  
  
Duke : 16  
  
Doug : 7  
  
Gotz : 15  
  
Zack : 13  
  
Saibara : 7  
  
Jack : 14  
  
Basil : 10  
  
Jeff : 2  
  
*During the match, Karen arrived*  
  
  
KAREN : What?! How dare you have a drinking game without me!  
  
  
DOUG : *drunk* Huh? Karen! Goodie! Another competitor!  
  
  
KAREN : It's alright, As long as I can join!  
  
  
DUKE : Ah, a worthy competitor!   
  
  
KAREN : You betcha!  
  
  
JACK : Karen, show 'em what you got!  
  
  
DUKE : *still drunk* Okeeee Karen... Go!  
  
  
*Karen drinks 16 consecutively*  
  
  
KAREN : How's that? *hiccup*  
  
  
DUKE : *drunk* Now, you versus me, one-on-one!  
  
  
KAREN : Suuuuure! You can't beat meeeee!  
  
  
*Karen takes one shot*  
  
  
*Duke takes one shot as well*  
  
  
*Duke & Karen take one shot each until...*  
  
  
MANA : Duuuuuuuuke!  
  
  
DUKE : Oh hell...  
  
  
MANA : What do you think you're doing?  
  
  
DUKE : We were having a friendly...  
  
  
MANA : Drinking again?!  
  
  
DUKE : Oh come on... We're on vacation!  
  
  
MANA : That's it! We are going back to the cabin now. Haven't you learned anything yet? You are in so much trouble! Now you don't go around drinking without telling me! I won't even try to listen to what excuse you have to give! You are gonna head back to the cabin right now, mister! Now move your drunk butt over there! Come on, keep going, you have a long walk to go before you reach the cabin. I am telling you, I weren't so nice, I would just throw you overboard. You just like to test my patience, don't you?   
  
  
*Mana continues her mental torture on Duke who could no longer distinguish what she was saying, until they reached their cabin*  
  
  
*Meanwhile, back at the contest...*  
  
  
KAREN : I guess I won!  
  
  
*Karen starts to laugh*  
  
  
KAREN : Anyone of you wanna go up against me?! Mwahahahahahaha!  
  
  
JEFF : *coughs from liquor*  
  
  
KAREN : Dad? You wanna go up against me? You're on!!  
  
  
*Karen tries to get more wine but everyone in the bar try to stop her*  
  
  
KAREN : No... fair... that's ch.. chee... cheati...  
  
  
*Karen falls unconscious*  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks people! Now that I got a couple of reviews... Maybe I'll make some more!  
  
So, See you all! Ja ne! 


	4. Fight! Fight! Fight!

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Harvest Moon or it's characters, Natsume does. But Drake was  
  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Thank ya'll! Thank ya'll! Especially to those who did review... Now I bring to you...  
  
Chapter 4!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
[A Harvest Moon Vacation]  
  
  
CHAPTER 4, SUMMER : FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!  
  
  
------7:00 AM, SUMMER 7th, YEAR 3------  
  
  
*Karen wakes from her bed with a nasty headache*  
  
  
KAREN : Ungh... My head hurts...   
  
  
JACK : Why wouldn't it? You were drunk as hell last night...  
  
  
KAREN : *shaking her head* How much did I drink?   
  
  
JACK : Hell would I know, I was drunk myself...  
  
  
KAREN : Heh, I figured... All I remember is that I saw you guys having a drinking game without me, then I joined... That's all I remember...  
  
  
JACK : That was fun...   
  
  
KAREN : What a hangover... Let's do that again!  
  
  
JACK : We are...  
  
  
KAREN : When?  
  
  
JACK : Doug proposed when we get to the island. But I don't think Duke is joining, *giggles*  
  
  
KAREN : Why?  
  
  
JACK : Mana caught him yesterday, drinking.  
  
  
KAREN : Ouch... That was bad...  
  
  
JACK : Tell me about it...  
  
  
KAREN : But funny.  
  
  
JACK : I couldn't agree more.  
  
  
KAREN : So, what're the plans for today?  
  
  
JACK : We should arrive soon, the island isn't too far off.  
  
  
KAREN : How soon?  
  
  
JACK : Dunno, maybe 2 more days?  
  
  
KAREN : You sure?  
  
  
JACK : Think so... I heard it from the mayor.  
  
  
KAREN : Let's give him a visit.  
  
  
JACK : Why don't we have breakfast at the diner first?  
  
  
KAREN : Buffet?  
  
  
JACK : Yep.  
  
  
KAREN : I expected, Oh well... Let's go!  
  
  
JACK : (Jack's mind : What's wrong with buffet?) Okay...  
  
  
*Meanwhile at the diner*  
  
  
MANA : Duke, you are such a sloth! Can you explain to me now why you were drinking last night? Because you know how much I get angry whenever I catch you drinking! Why, You even got some other people involved in your drinking. Now don't tell me that they invited you to drink with them, 'cause I'm not gonna believe it. So you had better not lie to me and just admit the truth. The whole truth and nothin' but the whole truth. But you're probably make up some excuse to cover up your drinking. You know what? Sometimes I wonder why I even married you, I guess you weren't like this before Aja left to be a Formula 1 racer. But you should accept the fact that she pursued her dreams and that she is no longer a little girl, she has the will to do what she wants to do with her life now... Duke? Are you even listening to a single word that I'm saying to you?  
  
  
DUKE : *nodding mindlessly*  
  
  
MANA : Good, Finally you're acting like you should.....  
  
  
*Mana goes on talking as Duke's mind has warped to some far off galaxy*  
  
  
*The doctor & Elli are visiting the on-board Medical Facility*  
  
  
DOCTOR : Impressive, these medical tools are quite advanced.  
  
  
ELLI : Wow, these look real expensive. Too bad we don't have enough funds to buy equipment like these for the clinic.  
  
  
DOCTOR : Too bad...  
  
  
"Would you like to have these equipment?"  
  
  
DOCTOR & ELLI : Huh?  
  
  
*Behind them stood a man, he was wearing a white jacket, spiky red hair, but his eyes were a bright aqua blue, he had a grin that showed confidence, but it was more like arrogance*  
  
  
"I said, Would you like to have these equipment?"  
  
  
ELLI : You would GIVE these?  
  
  
"Yes, I would."  
  
  
ELLI : That would be nice...  
  
  
"Oh, by the way. I'm Dr. Drake Arcwing."  
  
  
ELLI : Hello, Dr. Arcwing. I'm Elli.  
  
  
DRAKE : Hold on there Ms. Elli, drop the doctor part, I don't really like being called doctor & I don't really like my last name. So just call me Drake.  
  
  
ELLI : Sorry.   
  
  
DRAKE : No need. Anyway, How soon do you want these and where?  
  
  
DOCTOR : As soon as possible, Mineral Clinic, Mineral Town.  
  
  
DRAKE : You're guests from Mineral Town?  
  
  
ELLI : Yes, we are.  
  
  
DRAKE : I see... Well, I have business to attend to. It was nice meeting you both.  
  
  
ELLI : Alright, See you! and thank you!  
  
  
DRAKE : Sure, See you...  
  
  
*Elli hits the doctor with her elbow*  
  
  
ELLI : Aren't you going to say goodbye? Or even thank you?  
  
  
DOCTOR : No...  
  
  
ELLI : Why?  
  
  
DOCTOR : He's gone...  
  
  
ELLI : What do you mean? *turns around and sees that Drake IS gone*  
  
  
DOCTOR : I told you so...  
  
  
ELLI : Oh well.  
  
  
DOCTOR : Let's have breakfast.  
  
  
ELLI : Alright.  
  
  
AUTHOR : Let's go over to the Poultry people now... They're at the Breakfast Buffet.  
  
  
*Lillia & the family have taken their food & are about to eat*  
  
  
*Kai enters*  
  
  
KAI : Excuse me, May I join you in dining?  
  
  
POPURI : Sure, right Mom?  
  
  
LILLIA : Of course!  
  
  
KAI : I'll just sit next to Popuri...  
  
  
LILLIA : Oh... Could you just sit near Rick?  
  
  
KAI : *sweatdrop* Uh... That would be fine.  
  
  
LILLIA : Alright... Let's eat!  
  
  
*The tension between Rick & Kai was obvious*  
  
  
RICK : Kai, could you pass me the FISH sauce?  
  
  
KAI : No thank you... But would you like some of my CHICKEN?  
  
  
RICK : No thanks, By the way, did you see their FISH fillet?  
  
  
KAI : Why no. But I did see their CHICKEN strips.  
  
  
*Across them, was Carter with the kids*  
  
  
STU : May, catch my pie pleease...  
  
  
*Stu tosses his pie too hard & it lands on Rick*  
  
  
KAI : *looks at Rick & giggles*  
  
  
RICK : *turns red in anger*  
  
  
*Rick walks to the dessert bar & tosses a custard, but it hits Popuri instead*  
  
  
POPURI : OMG!   
  
  
*Popuri throws her pancake at Rick*  
  
  
*Rick ducks and the pancake hits the mayor*  
  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!!!!"  
  
  
*Soon, mayhem and breakfast was flyin' everywhere*  
  
  
*Jack throws a scrambled egg at Carter*  
  
  
CARTER : Oh my goodness!  
  
  
*Stu & May just run around like mice as they try to find shelter from the crazed mob of food fighters*  
  
  
*Amidst the food fight, Mary sat silently in one corner, mourning in silence.*  
  
  
DOUG : What a waste of food...  
  
  
*Doug gets creamed with a Mango Crepe*  
  
  
DOUG : Who the hell?!  
  
  
*Doug looks around for his attacker, but considering the fact that everyone was tossing food, it would be nearly impossible*  
  
  
DOUG : Darn...  
  
  
*Doug gets creamed again... with a Mango Crepe*  
  
  
DOUG : Come out! I know you're here somewhere...  
  
  
*Ann jumps out from nowhere and nearly gives Doug a heart-attack*  
  
  
ANN : SURPRISE!  
  
  
DOUG : Surprise my ass! You coulda killed me!  
  
  
ANN : Sorry dad!  
  
  
DOUG : Now I won't get creamed by Mango Crepe.  
  
  
ANN : Um... I never threw anything at you...  
  
  
DOUG : Then who threw the crepes?  
  
  
*Another crepe came soaring from the air onto the face of Doug*  
  
  
DOUG : Aaahhh!!!  
  
  
*Doug grabs as many crepes as he can (that's about 10) amd tosses them aimlessly*  
  
  
*sudden silence*  
  
  
*Then everyone turns to Doug*  
  
  
DOUG : What's everyone lookin' at?  
  
  
*Everyone throws whatever they have at Doug*  
  
  
DOUG : *under piles of food* refgh mrf owrf orfg gheer!!  
  
  
ANN : *Looking at the pile* What dad?  
  
  
DOUG : *manages to get his head out of the pile* Get me out of here!  
  
  
*Ann tries to get her father out of the rather large pile of food*  
  
  
ANN : You okay, dad?  
  
  
DOUG : Alright? I was just buried under a large pile of food! You think I'm okay?  
  
  
ANN : Sheesh, I was just asking...  
  
  
DOUG : Now that's settled with... I'm going to the cabin.  
  
  
ANN : I guess you should...   
  
  
DOUG : You'll be fine on your own, right?  
  
  
ANN : I'm not a kid anymore, dad!  
  
  
DOUG : Just making sure...  
  
  
ANN : Go on, get yer butt outta here before you get seriously hurt.  
  
  
*Doug leaves the buffet & heads back to the cabin*  
  
  
DOUG : *humming*  
  
  
*Doug hears footsteps behind him*  
  
  
DOUG : *looks behind him* Who's there?  
  
  
*Doug tries to run... But the next thing he feels is a hard blow to his back*  
  
  
*As Doug lays on the floor, he slowly begins to lose consciousness*  
  
  
*And the last thing he sees, is a familiar face. But before he could think who it was... He passed out*  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Question:  
  
Who do you think attacked Doug?  
  
a. The Doctor  
b. Ann  
c. Mana  
d. I don't give a hell about Doug.  
e. Others  
  
If you wanna guess... Review your answer.  
  
Tee hee! Ja ne! 


	5. Man Overboard?

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Harvest Moon or it's characters, Natsume does. But Drake & Radford Arcwing are dudes created by me, If they somehow are similar to any real person (alive or dead) is coincidental. Oh yeah, that goes the same for Vincent McLaren.  
  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I have lotsa time now to write coz it's our semestral break here in the Philippines. So expect me to update quite often.   
  
Okay people, I feel alive. Now I bring to you, Chapter 5!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
[A Harvest Moon Vacation]  
  
  
CHAPTER 5, SUMMER : MAN OVERBOARD?  
  
  
------6:00 PM, SUMMER 7th, YEAR 3------  
  
*The townspeople gather at the Grand Banquet Hall for the final dinner on-board*  
  
  
KAREN : Wow, this is just so grand!  
  
  
JACK : Real fancy...  
  
  
DOCTOR : Quite.  
  
  
*Jack gets goosebumps as he realizes that the doctor is behind him*  
  
  
DOCTOR : Hello... Jack.  
  
  
JACK : *sweatdrop* H-hello... D-doctor.  
  
  
KAREN : Oh! Hello doctor!  
  
  
DOCTOR : Hello Karen, Have you tried the tests? Were they positive? *wink*  
  
  
KAREN : *blush* Well, no. I haven't tried them yet.  
  
  
DOCTOR : My, it seems that JACK, is a bit slow... *turns to Jack & gives him an evil grin*  
  
  
JACK : *turns pale* W-well, Who knows... She... She... Maybe she... Well, she hasn't tried it yet...  
  
  
KAREN : What's wrong Jack? You're stuttering...  
  
  
JACK : It's ... *Glances at the doctor* um... nothing.  
  
  
DOCTOR : He's probably just overwhelmed with excitement.  
  
  
KAREN : I see. By the way, where's Elli?  
  
  
DOCTOR : Elli? She said she would follow, she had some business *Grins at Jack* to do...  
  
  
KAREN : Alrighty, So we'll be going now... Jack? Jack?   
  
  
*Karen sees Jack on the floor*  
  
  
KAREN : Jack? What's wrong?  
  
  
DOCTOR : He probably just got too excited and fainted.  
  
  
*The doctor checks Jack's pulse*  
  
  
DOCTOR : He's fine, he should wake up in a while. Let's bring him to a chair.  
  
  
KAREN : Sure...  
  
  
*Karen & the doctor bring Jack to an empty chair*  
  
  
DOCTOR : There. He'll be fine.  
  
  
KAREN : Thank you doctor. See you!  
  
  
DOCTOR : See you...  
  
  
*The doctor walks away*  
  
  
*Meanwhile, Ann realizes that Doug is missing. She goes to the mayor*  
  
  
ANN : *panicked* Mayor! My dad is missing!  
  
  
MAYOR : Huh? Have you checked in the cabin?  
  
  
ANN : I've looked for him everywhere!  
  
  
MAYOR : Hm... Let's ask some people...  
  
  
*Ann & Mayor Thomas go to Pastor Carter*  
  
  
MAYOR : Pastor, Have you seen Doug?  
  
  
CARTER : No, I haven't seen him since the food fight.  
  
  
MAYOR : I see.  
  
  
CARTER : Is he missing?  
  
  
MAYOR : Ann hasn't seen him since this morning.  
  
  
CARTER : I'll pray for your success.  
  
  
ANN : Thank you... We'll be going now...  
  
  
CARTER : Bye... *Runs off somewhere*  
  
  
MAYOR : Hmm... Wonder where he's running to?  
  
  
ANN : You don't think...  
  
  
MAYOR : No... Carter is a priest for crying out loud!  
  
  
ANN : Alright, let's ask Duke & Mana.  
  
  
MAYOR : *Shouting at Duke & Manna* Duke! Mana!  
  
  
DUKE : Huh? Mana, It's the mayor & Ann.  
  
  
MANA : Oh?  
  
  
DUKE : Mayor, what's wrong?  
  
  
MAYOR : Well, Doug is missing.  
  
  
MANA : OMG! Really? I can't believe it! Since when? It must be real hard on you, Ann. Such a horrible mishap! Don't worry Ann, we're with you all the way. I hope that Doug will be found soon, you can count on us...  
  
  
DUKE : Mana, they don't have enough time to listen to your speech.  
  
  
MANA : Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I can't help but talk. When I start to...  
  
  
DUKE : Mana....  
  
  
MANA : Okay...  
  
  
MAYOR : Well, thank you anyway.   
  
  
DUKE : We'll come with you.  
  
  
MANA : I can't come with you...  
  
  
DUKE : Why?  
  
  
MANA : I have to clean up the room before we leave the ship.  
  
  
DUKE : Makes sense... Alright. *turns to mayor* Well, I'll go with you then.  
  
  
MAYOR : Are you sure Mana will be alright?  
  
  
MANA : Mayor, It's Duke you should worry about.  
  
  
MAYOR : Alright Mana, since you say so...  
  
  
*Ann, Duke & the mayor look around the whole ship*  
  
  
*Then Ann gets a horrible idea*  
  
  
ANN : What if dad fell overboard?!  
  
  
MAYOR : Let's go to the captain!  
  
  
*They run to the captain of the ship*  
  
  
*The captain was about 6'0" and he wore a large, white coat with a collar covering his mouth area. He also wore the usual cap for a captain, and on his eyes round sunglasses.*  
  
  
CAPTAIN : Huh? Who are you people? This is a restricted area.  
  
  
MAYOR : I'm Mayor Thomas of Mineral Town. And we think that someone might have fallen overboard.  
  
  
CAPTAIN : Let me check... *talks into a mic* Attention... Rad, Drake. Proceed to the main deck... *turns to the mayor, Ann & Duke* Don't worry, I called for help.  
  
  
*Then 2 men enter the deck. One of which was Dr. Arcwing & the other was another man, he was wearing a tight, white jacket for his top and had matching pants and pitch-black boots. His hair was colored brown and parted right down the middle, and his eyes were fiery red which contrasted Dr. Arcwing's eyes. *  
  
  
CAPTAIN : I'd like to you, 2 of the 3 finest men I've got : Dr. Drake Arcwing & his brother and our strategist, Radford Arcwing. Oh, and excuse me, I am Captain Vincent McLaren.  
  
  
MAYOR : (Mayor's Mind : McLaren? Sounds familiar... Or maybe it's just me...)  
  
  
ANN : Why do you need a strategist?  
  
  
VINCENT : Well, let me explain. Since you people have stayed in Mineral Town, you're not familiar with the 'war'.  
  
  
MAYOR : WAR?  
  
  
VINCENT : Indirect war. It means that if we encounter enemies, we'll go into combat.  
  
  
MAYOR : Whaaa?!  
  
  
RADFORD : But don't worry, as long as I am onboard, we're safe. And do call me Rad, not Radford.  
  
  
MAYOR : I feel a little better, but what about Doug?  
  
  
VINCENT : The man who might've fallen overboard?  
  
  
RAD : Fallen overboard? Impossible.  
  
  
MAYOR : Why?  
  
  
RAD : The sides of the ship are secured.  
  
  
MAYOR : No one can fall out?  
  
  
RAD : Unless they can jump real far.  
  
  
ANN : Then where can my dad be?  
  
  
RAD : Somewhere onboard, that's for sure.  
  
  
ANN : How will we know?  
  
  
RAD : Captain, Why don't we call the lieutenant?  
  
  
VINCENT : I guess we should, despite his protest.  
  
  
DUKE : Lieutenant?  
  
  
VINCENT : Yes, Lt. Arcwing. And yes, he is also the brother of the two.  
  
  
ANN : I see.  
  
  
VINCENT : *back to the mic* Lieutenant, the guests from Mineral Town need your assistance.  
  
  
*After a few moments, a man walks into the the deck*  
  
  
*As walked in, Ann, Duke & the mayor were stunned by the man who had just walked in.*  
  
  
ANN : OMG!  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Okee, Here you go! The 5th addition to the vacation. I think we went a little off-track here, can't do much. I'm just writing this as I go, if you have any suggestions post it as a review.   
  
  
So till next time, here is your beloved (As if...) Author, bidding you a merry farewell!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Guess Who's Back

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Harvest Moon or it's characters, Natsume does. But Drake & Radford Arcwing are dudes created by me, If they somehow are similar to any real person (alive or dead) is coincidental. Oh yeah, that goes the same for Vincent McLaren.  
  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hello People! Guess who's back? I'm back again! I am back! Tell your friends!  
Yes I'm back, Yes I'm back, Yes I'm back...  
  
Let's get down to business... I don't have the time to mess around... *squish sound* What is this?!   
  
There must be a circus in town... Anyways... I know I haven't updated in a while... So here you go! The next installment of the Harvest Moon gang on vacation...  
  
Enjoy, Read & Review!  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
[A Harvest Moon Vacation]  
  
  
CHAPTER 6, SUMMER : GUESS WHO's BACK? [Gokiburi Sentai Special]  
  
  
------8:00 PM, SUMMER 7th, YEAR 3------  
  
  
*The man walked into the deck, He was wearing a white untucked polo shirt with a white undershirt. He wore black pants, and matching leather shoes. He looked more like a schoolboy than a sailor.*  
  
  
ANN : OMG!  
  
  
MAYOR : Well I say...  
  
  
DUKE : Hey look! It's...  
  
  
*Author : If you read my previous fic, 'Harvest Moon : Gray's Revenge', I think you might have an idea who this guy is gonna be... hehehe... If you're thinking who I think you think it is... Then you're right...*  
  
  
VINCENT : Welcome... Nate.  
  
  
NATE : *scratching head* Hello...  
  
  
ANN : You're here?!  
  
  
NATE : Yup, Hello everyone!  
  
  
MAYOR : What a surprise...  
  
  
*alarm bell*  
  
  
RAD : We're under attack...  
  
  
NATE : Oh bloody hell...  
  
  
DRAKE : Let's get into action!  
  
  
VINCENT : Oh, don't forget to try the Bladeguns!  
  
  
ANN : Don't you mean Gunbla...  
  
  
*Vincent covers Ann's mouth*  
  
  
VINCENT : Don't say it... Someone might get sued for copyright infringement or something...   
  
  
ANN : Who?  
  
  
VINCENT : Um... Someone more powerful than any of us, and that very handsome fellow has power over our very lives as we know it...  
  
  
ANN : Wow! Who is that?  
  
  
VINCENT : I do not know... But I hear that he is so damn good looking...   
  
  
ANN : Wow!  
  
  
NATE : Whatever, I don't think he could be that good looking...  
  
  
*Author : What the?! Grrr.....*  
  
  
*Lightning comes out of nowhere and strikes Nate.*  
  
  
NATE : Ouch... I take it back...  
  
  
DUKE : Scary...  
  
  
RAD : Start pacin' , Time's wastin'!  
  
  
DRAKE : I got a friend with a pole in her basement!  
  
  
EVERYONE : What?  
  
  
DRAKE : I'm just kiddin' like Nathan! ... Unless you're gonna do it!  
  
  
(Author : That portion was inspired by the song, 'Hot in Herre'. Note : I don't own that either, so don't sue me...)  
  
  
NATE : What?! How did I get involved in this?!  
  
  
DRAKE : I dunno...  
  
  
RAD : Whatever...  
  
  
*They rush over to the open & see the unbelievable!*  
  
  
RAD : What the hell?!  
  
  
DRAKE : It... It's...  
  
  
NATE : A giant spraycan?!  
  
  
*From the giant spraycan, comes out a man in a tight spandex suit and a spraycan helmet*  
  
  
SPRAYCAN GUY : Beware! I am the BAYGORAID EMPIRE's ISPRAE-MAN!  
  
  
*Isprae-Man does a weird stance*  
  
  
RAD : What the f...  
  
  
DRAKE : *covers Rad's mouth* No, not in front of the kiddies...   
  
  
NATE : It just can't get any weirder than this...  
  
  
*Something comes flying from the west.*  
  
  
DRAKE : I guess it can.  
  
  
RAD : Now, I've seen everything.  
  
  
*What came flying over was a robot, that looked like a... giant roach!*  
  
  
DRAKE : Who is it this time?!  
  
  
*Another guy comes out, but from the roach robot.*  
  
  
ROACH GUY : Watashi wa Gokiburi - Ichi! (1)  
  
  
*Soon after he was followed by 4 other similar Roach guys, but in different colors.*  
  
  
ROACH GUYS : We are... Team Gokiburi!   
  
  
*Team stance*  
  
  
*Drake, Rad & Nate just stare...*  
  
  
*Deep within their thoughts...*   
  
  
NATE : How stupid looking...  
  
  
RAD : Weird...  
  
  
DRAKE : Where's my newspaper?  
  
  
*Team Gokiburi begin to attack the large spraycan...*  
  
  
DRAKE : Who wants to get the popcorn?  
  
  
NATE : Oooh! I will!  
  
  
Rad : I'll get the soda...  
  
  
DRAKE : I'll get chairs...  
  
  
*While the guys get the stuff, the GokiTeam fight with the Spraycan Robot.*  
  
  
------10:00 PM, SUMMER 7th, YEAR 3------  
  
  
VINCENT : Hm... What could take them so long?  
  
  
*Vincent walks over to the open, and is annoyed at what he sees.*  
  
  
VINCENT : What in the hell are you guys doing?!  
  
  
DRAKE : Shhh! This is a good fight!  
  
  
VINCENT : What is?  
  
  
*They point at the fighting robots.*  
  
  
VINCENT : Whoa! Cool!  
  
  
NATE : Here, take a seat!  
  
  
*Vincent sits.*  
  
  
VINCENT : Could you pass the popcorn?  
  
  
DRAKE : Here...  
  
  
*The night goes on with the fighting robots*  
  
  
------12:00 MN, SUMMER 8th, YEAR 3------  
  
  
*But soon enough, the Gokiburi Kaiku (2) wins over the Spraycan.*  
  
  
NATE : Aww... It's over...   
  
  
RAD : I win.   
  
  
DRAKE : Damn...  
  
  
RAD : Pay up...  
  
  
DRAKE : I'll send you the G500,000 later...  
  
  
RAD : Well, that's all. Let's get on...  
  
  
NATE : What time is it?  
  
  
VINCENT : 12 midnight.  
  
  
NATE : Whoa! Already?  
  
  
DRAKE : We forgot to search for Doug...  
  
  
RAD : Oh well, there's always tomorrow!  
  
  
DRAKE : You're willing to waste precious time?  
  
  
RAD : Uh, yeah...  
  
  
DRAKE : Fine with me...  
  
  
NATE : Let's hit the sack...  
  
  
VINCENT : Alrighty...  
  
  
*They sleep for the night.*  
  
  
------6:00 AM, SUMMER 8th, YEAR 3------  
  
  
*Jack wakes up from his bed & eats the food that mysteriously appeared on his table.*  
  
  
JACK : Wow! Just like home...  
  
  
KAREN : Yeah...  
  
  
JACK : *chewing the food* Rish ish roosh!  
  
  
KAREN : Wha?  
  
  
JACK : *swallow* This is good!  
  
  
KAREN : You're right!  
  
  
*Someone knocks on the door*   
  
  
KAREN : Yes?  
  
  
*They hear a voice, but they can't hear it clearly.*  
  
  
JACK : I'm coming!  
  
  
*Jack opens the door... then something fell on him.*  
  
  
JACK : DOUG?!  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Stuff :   
  
(1) Direct Translation : "I am Cockroach One!"  
  
(2) Gokiburi : Cockroach   
Kaiku : Machine  
  
  
And that is the 6th Part of the vacation... Don't even try to ask me why... But anyways, the next installment is going to be normal... sort of... hehehe... I need some ideas... on what should happen next. So please review!  
  
  
Ja ne! 


	7. Doug Returns

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Harvest Moon or it's characters, Natsume does. But Drake & Radford Arcwing are dudes created by me, If they somehow are similar to any real person (alive or dead) is coincidental. Oh yeah, that goes the same for Vincent McLaren & Nate.  
  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Alrighty, back to sanity. The previous chapter was... *Turns around to the crowd* I know it was weird.... *Turns back* Well, the last chapter was strange... But I think this time, It should prove to be more... how shall I call it? ... Sane. Enjoy, Read & Review!  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
[A Harvest Moon Vacation]  
  
  
CHAPTER 7, SUMMER : DOUG RETURNS  
  
  
------6:00 AM, SUMMER 8th, YEAR 3------  
  
  
KAREN : OMG!  
  
  
DOUG : *groan*  
  
  
JACK : Are you ok Doug?  
  
  
DOUG : *groan*  
  
  
KAREN : Let him rest on the couch...  
  
  
JACK : Ok.  
  
  
*They carry him over to the couch.*  
  
  
JACK : Karen, Call the... *Doctor nightmare flashback* um...  
  
  
KAREN : The doctor?  
  
  
JACK : NO! I mean... um... call the mayor... or Ann.  
  
  
KAREN : Uh... Alright.  
  
  
JACK : Hurry!  
  
  
KAREN : *nods*   
  
  
*Karen rushes to the Mayor's Cabin.*  
  
  
*Karen rushes into the Mayor's cabin while he was doing 'business'*  
  
  
MAYOR : *Covering his "winky"* Karen! Um... I was... err... bored... I mean...  
  
  
KAREN : Uh... I'll just come back...  
  
  
*Then Karen sees what the Mayor was 'busy' over*  
  
  
KAREN : Is that...   
  
  
*Karen tries to examine it further...*  
  
  
MAYOR : No! Don't!  
  
  
KAREN : This! This is... ME!!!  
  
  
MAYOR : I can... err... explain?  
  
  
KAREN : *ENRAGED* Explain that you were... err... "PLAYING" over ME?!  
  
  
MAYOR : It's not what you think...  
  
  
KAREN : Then what the could it be?!  
  
  
MAYOR : It was... um... What was it you came for?  
  
  
KAREN : Oh yeah... *glares at Mayor* I'll deal with you later...  
  
  
MAYOR : *gulp*  
  
  
KAREN : Anyways... We found Doug.  
  
  
MAYOR : *zipping his pants* Really? Where?  
  
  
KAREN : He just suddenly knocked on our door, and he collapsed right after.  
  
  
MAYOR : Did you call the doctor?  
  
  
KAREN : No... not yet.  
  
  
MAYOR : Why not?  
  
  
KAREN : Jack said I should tell you first.  
  
  
MAYOR : Well, let's go tell the Doctor anyway.  
  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
  
JACK : Doug? Can you hear me?  
  
  
DOUG : *moan*  
  
  
JACK : Uhh... I'll take that as a 'yes'.  
  
  
DOUG : N.. Na....  
  
  
JACK : Na?  
  
  
DOUG : Th... Tha...  
  
  
JACK : The what?  
  
  
DOUG : *groan*  
  
  
JACK : Damn! I can't understand a thing your saying! Talk clearer dumbass!  
  
  
*Doug uses the last ounce of strength to punch Jack & they both fall unconscious.*  
  
  
*Back to Karen*  
  
  
------6:30 AM, SUMMER 8th, YEAR 3------  
  
  
KAREN : *knocks on the Doctor's Cabin Door* Hello!  
  
  
DOCTOR : *Opens door* Yes?  
  
  
KAREN : We found Doug...  
  
  
DOCTOR : And?  
  
  
KAREN : He's unconscious...  
  
  
DOCTOR : I see...  
  
  
KAREN : Aren't you going to help him?  
  
  
DOCTOR : Why should I do that?  
  
  
*A newspaper hit the doctor's head from behind*  
  
  
DOCTOR : Ouch...  
  
  
*Elli comes from behind the doctor*  
  
  
ELLI : Doctor, Don't be so mean.  
  
  
KAREN : Elli? What are you doing at the Doctor's cabin this early?  
  
  
ELLI : Err... The doctor is so helpless, so I have to help him out... Yeah, that's it.  
  
  
KAREN : I see... *winks at Elli*  
  
  
ELLI : It's not what you think!  
  
  
MAYOR : Think what?  
  
  
KAREN : Nothing Mayor.  
  
  
DOCTOR : Let's just go...  
  
  
ELLI : Alrighty!  
  
  
*They get back to Jack's Cabin and see them both unconscious.*  
  
  
DOCTOR : I thought you said only Doug was unconscious...  
  
  
KAREN : Well he was...  
  
  
ELLI : Why would Jack be unconscious, too?  
  
  
DOCTOR : Elli, check Doug's pulse. I'll check Jack's.  
  
  
ELLI : Sure.  
  
  
*Elli checks Doug's pulse*  
  
  
*The doctor tries to reach for Jack's hand when he wakes up.*  
  
  
JACK : AAAAAAHHHHH!!! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LIVER GUTTIN' DOCTOR!!!  
  
  
*Everyone stares at Jack*  
  
  
KAREN : Jack? Are you alright?  
  
  
JACK : Uhh... *rushes behind Karen* Yeah... Now I am.  
  
  
KAREN : What's gotten into you?  
  
  
JACK : He was going to take my liver!!!  
  
  
KAREN : He was going to take your pulse...  
  
  
JACK : Sure... That's what he wants you think!  
  
  
DOCTOR : No I wasn't... *Grins at Jack*  
  
  
JACK : *pointing frantically at the doctor* See! He grinned at me!!!  
  
  
ELLI : I didn't see anything...  
  
  
JACK : Of course! You're with the doctor! I bet you want my other liver!  
  
  
ELLI : You only have one liver...  
  
  
JACK : Oh...  
  
  
KAREN : Are you sure you're alright Jack?  
  
  
JACK : I'm fine... as long as he keeps his distance from me...  
  
  
DOCTOR : I think you need some help...  
  
  
JACK : Not from you, I don't!  
  
  
KAREN : Jack, you're scaring me...  
  
  
*Elli sneaks up behind Jack & pokes his ass with an anesthetic.*  
  
  
JACK : Keep... away... fr...   
  
  
*Jack drops to the floor*  
  
  
ELLI : I had no choice...  
  
  
KAREN : Please, take care of Jack...  
  
  
DOCTOR : I'll take good care of Jack...   
  
  
KAREN : Okay, I'll go now...  
  
  
ELLI : See you!  
  
  
*Karen walks back to her cabin*  
  
  
DOCTOR : Elli, get me the knife...  
  
  
ELLI : Doctor... Don't joke like that!  
  
  
DOCTOR : Who says I'm joking...  
  
  
ELLI : I see...   
  
  
*Elli hands the doctor a knife.*  
  
  
*Knife gleams.*  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hehehe... Let's see If I get any reviews on this... hehehe... The doctor is fun isn't he? I don't have much to say... It might spoil the fun... Hehehehe...  
  
  
Ja ne! 


	8. The Doctor Is In

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Harvest Moon or it's characters, Natsume does. But Drake & Radford Arcwing are dudes created by me, If they somehow are similar to any real person (alive or dead) is coincidental. Oh yeah, that goes the same for Vincent McLaren & Nate.  
  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Alrighty, back to sanity. The previous chapter was... *Turns around to the crowd* I know it was weird.... *Turns back* Well, the last chapter was strange... But I think this time, It should prove to be more... how shall I call it? ... Sane. Enjoy, Read & Review!  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
[A Harvest Moon Vacation]  
  
  
CHAPTER 8, SUMMER : THE DOCTOR IS IN  
  
  
------7:00 AM, SUMMER 8th, YEAR 3------  
  
  
*Meanwhile... back to Karen, she walks back to her cabin.*  
  
  
KAREN : I hope Jack is alright... He seems troubled recently...   
  
  
*Ann walks up to Karen*  
  
  
ANN : Hi Karen!  
  
  
KAREN : *turns around* Oh! Hi Ann!   
  
  
ANN : You seem bothered...  
  
  
KAREN : I'm okay...By the way... We found your dad!  
  
  
ANN : Really?! Where is he?  
  
  
KAREN : He's over at the Doctor's cabin...  
  
  
ANN : Thank you!!  
  
  
*Ann hugs Karen*  
  
  
KAREN : It's alright... Good thing he knocked on our cabin door.  
  
  
ANN : He did? Wow!  
  
  
KAREN : Jack's in the clinic too...  
  
  
ANN : *gasp* Why?  
  
  
KAREN : He went psycho or something...  
  
  
ANN : Err... I'm sorry.  
  
  
KAREN : It's alright, you should go see your dad now...  
  
  
ANN : Oh, Okay. *walks towards cabin* See You!  
  
  
KAREN : Bye!  
  
  
*Elli heads to the Doctor's cabin*  
  
  
KAREN : (talking to herself) *sigh* I'm really disturbed by what happened to Jack. Maybe I should go back and look after Jack.  
  
  
*Karen walks back to the clinic*  
  
  
*When Karen gets there... She hears a scream.*  
  
  
ANN's VOICE : Ahhhh!! Noooo!!!!  
  
  
KAREN : Oh no! Ann!  
  
  
*Karen barges into the cabin.*  
  
  
KAREN : Leave Ann alone!  
  
  
DOCTOR : *Holding a knife* Huh?  
  
  
KAREN : What the hell do you think you're doing?  
  
  
DOCTOR : I was about to give Doug a slice of Honey-cured ham.  
  
  
KAREN : Sure... Where's Ann?  
  
  
DOCTOR : The bathroom...  
  
  
KAREN : Yeah right...   
  
  
*Flush sound*  
  
  
*Ann steps out from the bathroom*  
  
  
ANN : *sees Karen* Karen! You should have seen it! There was a rat that was so huge!  
  
  
KAREN : Rat?  
  
  
ANN : I got shocked so I screamed.  
  
  
KAREN : Since when were you afraid of rats?  
  
  
ANN : *blush* Well...   
  
  
KAREN : Where's Jack?  
  
  
DOCTOR : There... *pointing at the table with a cloth covering a body*  
  
  
KAREN : He's dead?!  
  
  
DOCTOR : No...  
  
  
KAREN : Then why is he under sheets?  
  
  
DOCTOR : He doesn't match with the interiors of the cabin...  
  
  
KAREN : *sigh* I rushed over here for nothing.  
  
  
DOCTOR : I wouldn't say that...  
  
  
KAREN : What?  
  
  
*knife gleams*  
  
  
DOCTOR : Hehehe...  
  
  
KAREN : *screams*  
  
  
*Over to Nate*  
  
  
NATE : *sitting on a chair* I can't wait till we get over to Moon Island...  
  
  
DRAKE : *also sitting* Yeah... I can't stand the sea...  
  
  
NATE : Heh... You never did. But why'd you come along?  
  
  
DRAKE : Well, I wanted a vacation. And I don't wanna spend much money just to get there and have a place to stay... So I hitched a free ride.  
  
  
NATE : Good for you that the McLaren Corp. is sponsoring this event.  
  
  
DRAKE : Yeah...   
  
  
*Vincent walks in*  
  
  
VINCENT : Be glad that I granted Nate's request to bring a WHOLE TOWN to Moon Island!  
  
  
DRAKE : Isn't it your island anyway?  
  
  
VINCENT : So?  
  
  
DRAKE : Cheap ass...  
  
  
VINCENT : You wanna get thrown overboard?  
  
  
DRAKE : *gets up from chair* Try me!  
  
  
VINCENT : You really think you can handle me?  
  
  
DRAKE : *remembers something* Nevermind...  
  
  
VINCENT : I knew it... Fighting me is like fighting your own shadow... hehehe.  
  
  
DRAKE : Grr... *Sits on chair again*  
  
  
VINCENT : Don't feel bad... You did the smart thing.  
  
  
NATE : This is entertainment...  
  
  
DRAKE : I'm going to my cabin...  
  
  
NATE : I gotta go too... I'll take a walk.  
  
  
VINCENT : Gotta get back to the bridge.  
  
  
DRAKE : If you're here... Who's steering the ship?  
  
  
VINCENT : Um... Er... Oh dang!   
  
  
*dashes out of the room*  
  
  
DRAKE : Sometimes I wonder...  
  
  
*silence*  
  
  
DRAKE : Nate? Nate? *looks around* Damn!  
  
  
*Back again to Nate*  
  
  
NATE : (Talking to himself) I wonder what I should do now?  
  
  
*Mary walks by*  
  
  
NATE : *turns around* Mary!  
  
  
MARY : *walks away*  
  
  
NATE : *sigh* Oh hell...  
  
  
MARY : *suddenly stops*  
  
  
NATE : (Talking to himself) Oh hell, what do I do now?  
  
  
MARY : *turns around* Why?  
  
  
NATE : I'm sorry... I couldn't save him.  
  
  
MARY : Don't think I've forgiven you...  
  
  
*Mary walks away*  
  
  
NATE : *sigh* I'm not sure whether that was progress or if that was bad... Oh well.  
  
  
*Nate walks over to the shops*  
  
  
NATE : Excuse me... How much for flowers?  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alright people! There you have it! Chapter 8! Don't worry, maybe we can have more fun with the doctor some time soon! But for a while, I'll concentrate on some of the other characters for a while... Then the moment the denizens of Mineral Town have been waiting for... Docking at Moon Island Harbor! Till next time, this is the author, Nathaniel, bidding you a farewell!!! See ya'll!!  
  
  
Ja ne! 


	9. Moondrops and Crackers

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Harvest Moon or it's characters, Natsume does. But Drake & Radford Arcwing are dudes created by me, If they somehow are similar to any real person (alive or dead) is coincidental. Oh yeah, that goes the same for Vincent McLaren & Nate.  
  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Okee people, I think I may have had some errors on the last chap... But nevertheless, Let's continue. WriterS, thanks for the e-mail. I bring to you, the next chapter of this insane story, Chapter 9.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
[A Harvest Moon Vacation]  
  
  
CHAPTER 9, SUMMER : MOONDROPS AND CRACKERS  
  
  
------9:00 AM, SUMMER 8th, YEAR 3------  
  
  
FLOWER LADY : Um... for those *pointing to Moondrops* ... G10.  
  
  
NATE : I'll give you G100.  
  
  
FLOWER LADY : But it's only G10.  
  
  
NATE : I don't mind, they're special anyway...  
  
  
FLOWER LADY : I see, if you really insist.  
  
  
NATE : Thank you.  
  
  
FLOWER LADY : *bow* No, thank you. I'm opening a shop on Moon Island, please visit.  
  
  
NATE : Don't worry, I will.  
  
  
NATE : (Talking to himself) I hope this'll make her feel better...   
  
  
AUTHOR : Refer to 'HM : Gray's Revenge, Chapter 8'  
  
  
*Nate walks away.*  
  
  
*Meanwhile, at the doctor's cabin-clinic.*  
  
  
KAREN : *scream*  
  
  
JACK : *still groggy from anesthetic* Whoa... What the.  
  
  
*Sees Karen screaming & covering her mouth and looking downwards. And the doctor's still holding the knife.*  
  
  
JACK : Karen!!   
  
  
*Jack leaps towards the doctor & tackles him.*  
  
  
DOCTOR : Get off me Jack!  
  
  
KAREN, ANN & ELLI : JACK! get OFF!  
  
  
JACK : huh?  
  
  
KAREN : What do you think you're doing?!  
  
  
JACK : *Thinks* Saving you from the evil doctor who was trying to kill you.  
  
  
KAREN : He wasn't trying to kill me.  
  
  
JACK : Then why were you screaming? And why was the doctor holding a knife?  
  
  
KAREN : *points to a bucket of ice with a bottle of wine*  
  
  
JACK : The knife?  
  
  
KAREN : *points to ham*  
  
  
JACK : Oh...  
  
  
KAREN : But that was so sweet!  
  
  
JACK : *scratching head*  
  
  
KAREN : You tried to save my life, even if it wasn't really in danger.  
  
  
JACK : Why wouldn't I?  
  
  
KAREN : I love you so much Jack!  
  
  
JACK : I love you too, Karen.  
  
  
*Jack & Karen hug and kiss*  
  
  
ELLI : Aww... They're so sweet!  
  
  
DOCTOR : ...  
  
  
ANN : ... ...  
  
  
*Drake walks into cabin-clinic*  
  
  
DRAKE : ... ... Uh... Wrong cabin, sorry.  
  
  
*Over to Nate*  
  
  
NATE : *walking around back & forth in front of Mary's cabin* (Talking to himself) Damn! What should I do? Should I say, "Mary, I'm sorry about Gray. Here... Moondrop flowers." ahh!! That won't work! How about...  
  
  
*Mary steps out of the door*  
  
  
NATE : Oh! Mary! *Hides flowers behind his back* Uh... I was just going to visit you and uh..  
  
  
MARY : Try to buy me off with those flowers behind your back?  
  
  
NATE : No, I was uh... *Brings flowers out* Here, They're for you. I'm really sorry that I couldn't save him. I hope you can forgive me.  
  
  
MARY : *looks at Moondrops* Moondrops?  
  
  
NATE : Yeah, I got 'em earlier.  
  
  
MARY : Moondrops... are my favorite.  
  
  
NATE : Mary?  
  
  
MARY : *cries then goes back into her cabin*  
  
  
NATE : *Looks at flowers* They don't look that bad... do they?  
  
  
*Nate leaves the flowers at Mary's doorstep*  
  
  
*Nate walks away*  
  
  
*Over at the doctor's cabin-clinic*  
  
  
KAREN : Let's go back to our cabin.  
  
  
JACK : Let's go!  
  
  
*Groan*  
  
  
EVERYONE : Huh?  
  
  
ELLI : Where'd that come from?  
  
  
KAREN : I'm scared... Jack?  
  
  
JACK : *hiding behind Karen* Yes?  
  
  
KAREN : *angry* You chicken! Don't hide behind me!  
  
  
JACK : But...   
  
  
KAREN : Now!  
  
  
*groan*  
  
  
DOCTOR : I know who it is...  
  
  
*Doctor walks to another sheet-covered body*  
  
  
DOCTOR : Wake up Doug.  
  
  
DOUG : Huh?  
  
  
ANN : Dad!!!  
  
  
DOUG : Ann?  
  
  
ANN : *Hugs her father* I missed you!!  
  
  
DOUG : *choked* I... can't... breathe... Let ... me... go...  
  
  
ANN : Oh! *Let's go*  
  
  
DOUG : *gasp*  
  
  
ANN : Sorry...  
  
  
DOCTOR : Doug, I thought I told you to lay off the crack...  
  
  
ANN : *Interrupting Doctor* What?! Dad?! Since when have you been on crack?!  
  
  
DOUG : What?! Says who I'm on crack?!  
  
  
ANN : I'm so disappointed in you dad! Is that why you were gone? You were on crack all this time?!  
  
  
DOUG : Hold on there! I AM NOT ON CRACK!!  
  
  
ANN : Doctor! How could you know that my dad was on crack & not tell us?!  
  
  
DOCTOR : Your father is not on crack.  
  
  
ANN : What?! Then what were you saying to my dad to lay off the crack?  
  
  
DOCTOR : I was going to tell your dad to lay off the CRACKERS... Not crack.  
  
  
DOUG : Yes, I have a strange allergy to crackers. When I eat them, I go unconscious and I begin to feel as if I were drunk. But I couldn't resist! They looked so good!  
  
  
DOCTOR : You've learned you lesson haven't you Doug?  
  
  
DOUG : *looking down* Yes.  
  
  
JACK : What were you saying at the cabin? Na... Tha....  
  
  
DOUG : I was saying... Not the crackers! But you were calling me dumbass so I hit you!  
  
  
JACK : You should have talked clearer!  
  
  
DOUG : Forget it!  
  
  
DOCTOR : Now that everything is solved, you can all get out of the cabin now...  
  
  
ELLI : *points to herself*   
  
  
DOCTOR : Except Elli.  
  
  
KAREN : *winks at Elli*  
  
  
ELLI : It's not what you think!!  
  
  
JACK : Think what?  
  
  
KAREN : Let's just go...  
  
  
DOUG : Let's go Ann.  
  
  
ANN : Sure!  
  
  
*Everyone but Elli leaves the cabin*  
  
  
KAREN : *giggles*  
  
  
JACK : What the matter?  
  
  
KAREN : Nothing...  
  
  
JACK : Karen, you can be a bit weird at times.  
  
  
KAREN : Who acted possessed near the doctor?  
  
  
JACK : I have good reason to be...  
  
  
KAREN : Whatever...  
  
  
JACK : You don't believe me?  
  
  
KAREN : Sure I do...  
  
  
JACK : Whatever...  
  
  
KAREN : Let's go Ice Skating...  
  
  
JACK : Sure...   
  
  
*Jack & Karen walk to the Skating Rink*  
  
  
*Ann & Doug walk to the on-board fast food district*  
  
  
*Bells sound 10 times*  
  
  
------10:00 AM, SUMMER 8th, YEAR 3------  
  
  
SPEAKERS : Announcement, The Mineral Rider is due to Moon Island Harbor in 4 hours. Please prepare your things before the docking. Thank you.  
  
  
CARTER : Did you hear that kids? You should fix your things before we get there.  
  
  
STU : Sure Uncle Carter!  
  
  
MAY : Okay!  
  
  
CARTER : I'll take you to your cabins first...   
  
  
*Cliff, Doug & Ann*  
  
  
DOUG : I've been gone that long?  
  
  
CLIFF : I'll get my bags ready.  
  
  
ANN : Mine too!  
  
  
*Jack & Karen*  
  
  
KAREN : You heard that?  
  
  
JACK : Yeah, let's get packed.  
  
  
*Barley & Ellen*  
  
  
BARLEY : Ellen, you had better get you things fixed.  
  
  
ELLEN : You too...  
  
  
*Mayor & Harris*  
  
  
MAYOR THOMAS : Harris, we should ready our things.  
  
  
HARRIS : Yeah, I'll get my bag.  
  
  
*Rick, Popuri & Lillia*  
  
  
RICK : We're finally getting off this boat.  
  
  
POPURI : Whee!! Moon Island!  
  
  
LILLIA : Hurry children, We're docking soon.  
  
  
*Basil, Anna & Mary*  
  
  
BASIL : Come on everyone, Let's get ready!  
  
  
ANNA : Yes dear. Mary, are you crying?  
  
  
MARY : No mom, I'll fix my things now...  
  
  
*Doctor & Elli*  
  
  
DOCTOR : Finally...  
  
  
ELLI : I'll go back to Grandmother...  
  
  
*Jeff & Sasha*  
  
  
JEFF : Wow! My first dialogue in the whole fic!  
  
  
SASHA : Mine too!  
  
  
JEFF : I am free as a bird!  
  
  
SASHA : Our daughter has grown up so much...  
  
  
AUTHOR : Enough, quit talkin' or else I might not give you two anymore lines.  
  
  
JEFF & SASHA : Okay.  
  
  
*Duke & Manna*  
  
  
DUKE : New supplies!!  
  
  
MANNA : New people to talk to!  
  
  
*Gotz*  
  
  
GOTZ : Ah... I hope they have lotsa trees!  
  
  
*Zack*  
  
  
ZACK : *yawn* We're here already?  
  
  
*Saibara*  
  
  
SAIBARA : My, I can finally get new materials...  
  
  
*Rustling sounds near the On-board Eco-Reserve*  
  
  
CHEF : Wow! A new land!  
  
  
AQUA : We'll be there soon!  
  
  
*Kai*  
  
  
KAI : Moon Island, purchased 50 years ago by Vincent McLaren. Why hasn't he aged? Maybe it's his son, yeah, probably his son. Moon Island has the largest variety of climates on a single island. I wonder how much it cost to build... But anyway, it's gonna be one kick-ass party!  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Moon Island, The vacation has only begun! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!! Please Review!  
  
  
Ja ne! 


	10. Sephyn

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Harvest Moon or it's characters, Natsume does. But Drake & Radford Arcwing are dudes created by me, If they somehow are similar to any real person (alive or dead) is coincidental. Oh yeah, that goes the same for Vincent McLaren & Nate.  
  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hello everyone! I got some interesting reviews so I'll spice up the story with some interesting stuff! Enjoy, Read & Review!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
[A Harvest Moon Vacation]  
  
  
CHAPTER 10, SUMMER : SEPHYN  
  
  
------12:00 NN, SUMMER 8th, YEAR 3------  
  
  
*Grand Hall*  
  
  
*Jack and Karen arrive after packing their things*  
  
  
KAREN : Jack...  
  
  
JACK : Huh?  
  
  
KAREN : No, nevermind.  
  
  
JACK : Is there anything wrong?  
  
  
KAREN : I was just thinking, is this vacation worth it?  
  
  
JACK : Karen, Of course it is! Look, we haven't even reached the island and we're already having fun!  
  
  
KAREN : I guess...  
  
  
JACK : Come on...  
  
  
*Popuri sneaks up behind Karen*  
  
  
POPURI : Karen!!  
  
  
KAREN : *scared to hell* Oh shi... *Jack covers her mouth*  
  
  
JACK : No... Not in front of Popuri.  
  
  
POPURI : Shi? What's that?  
  
  
JACK : Err.. It's a Hiragana Character... Yeah, that's it?  
  
  
KAREN : Jack! She scared the hell out of me!  
  
  
JACK : *whispers to Karen* Yeah, but you know how Popuri is! And If her mom found out you said that in front of Popuri...   
  
  
KAREN : I get your point.  
  
  
POPURI : Karen, Have you seen Kai?  
  
  
KAREN : No, not recently.  
  
  
POPURI : Oh... See you!  
  
  
*Popuri walks away humming the Harvest Moon : BTN opening theme*  
  
  
KAREN : Finally, she's gone!  
  
  
JACK : By the way, Karen, Why did the Captain call us here?  
  
  
KAREN : Beats me...  
  
  
*Rick interrupts Jack and Karen*  
  
  
RICK : Have you two seen Popuri?  
  
  
JACK : She was lookin' for Kai...  
  
  
RICK : Damn!! If I get my hands on Kai before my sister does... I'll beat his sorry ass!  
  
  
KAREN : What did he do now?  
  
  
RICK : I overheard Kai that he was going to meet with my sister.  
  
  
JACK : Doesn't sound so bad...  
  
  
RICK : Sure, Who knows what he'll try if he's alone with her...  
  
  
KAREN : Rick, you are such a cad!  
  
  
RICK : Me again?! Damn! You're all against me!  
  
  
*Rick stomps away*  
  
  
JACK : He's paranoid...  
  
  
KAREN : He may need the doctor...  
  
  
JACK : Hehehe... Sure...  
  
  
KAREN : Jack, I noticed something...  
  
  
JACK : What?  
  
  
KAREN : What is it with you and the doctor?  
  
  
JACK : He's psycho and sadistic.  
  
  
KAREN : He is not.  
  
  
JACK : Sure he is...  
  
  
KAREN : I think you're just paranoid.  
  
  
JACK : So I'm paranoid now?  
  
  
KAREN : You are such a cad!  
  
  
JACK : No, that was Rick.  
  
  
KAREN : ...  
  
  
JACK : It's alright.  
  
  
KAREN : Whatever...  
  
  
JACK : So what do we do till the boat docks...  
  
  
*Bell sounds*  
  
  
SPEAKER : Attention, we have a situation! There is something onboard that may pose danger to the denizens of Mineral Town, find the target and exterminate... ... ... Oh hell, wrong speaker... Damn! ... ... ... I mean... err... We are docking soon, please enjoy your trip.   
  
  
MAYOR : What?!   
  
  
JACK : What's loose on onboard?  
  
  
POPURI : Maybe it's a mutated bunny!  
  
  
KAREN : Where'd you pop from?  
  
  
POPURI : I couldn't find Kai, so I came back.  
  
  
JACK : Anyway, I don't think it's a mutated bunny.  
  
  
*Eerie noise from behind them*  
  
  
GUY IN A CLOAK : Gather around everyone... I have a tale to share.  
  
  
*Everyone gathers around the guy*  
  
  
GUY IN A CLOAK : *whisper* Have any of you heard of... * The Sephyn? (seh-fin)  
  
  
*gasp*  
  
  
EVERYONE : THE SEPHYN?!  
  
  
JACK : What's that?   
  
  
KAREN : Yeah, what is it?  
  
  
MAYOR : Beats me...  
  
  
BASIL : Don't know...  
  
  
GUY : Well, let me tell you...  
  
  
*Someone comes in*  
  
  
KAI : I have. I know what the Sephyn is.  
  
  
GUY : You know your legends there, boy. *glare*  
  
  
KAI : Hmph! It's just an old wives tale!  
  
  
ELLEN : Hey!  
  
  
KAI : Oh, sorry ma'am!  
  
  
ELLEN : Enough expressions like that!  
  
  
KAI : Anyway, it's just a myth. It's not true.  
  
  
GUY : Would you like to tell them what the creature is?  
  
  
KAI : It seems like you can tell them better than I can. It'll be fun...  
  
  
GUY : Well then... Let me begin...  
  
  
A long time ago, when the seas were safe, it was a great age of development. People were happily trading through the waters of the Moon Sea, without a care in the world. Ships passed here & there, until one night. There was one particular ship, the S.S. Harpoon, which was under the McLaren Corp. It was due to Moon Island, and was to deliver cargo to build the resort which now stands.   
  
But what the crew did not know, was that there was more onboard that your average cargo. There was something else, something... evil.  
  
  
*Lights go out*  
  
  
*Screams*  
  
  
*Carter makes the sign of the cross*  
  
  
JACK : Who turned the lights out?  
  
  
EVERYONE : Who... who, who... Who, who?  
  
  
KAI : Alright. *Lights turn on*  
  
  
GUY : Let me continue...  
  
  
As I was saying, there was something evil onboard. The crew went on, not knowing of the evil that awaits them. Then one day, it struck! One crew member went missing, they searched the ship and the only thing they found, was his skeleton with three large scratch marks across his skull. The crew grew weary as one person disappeared after the other, the captain tried to ease his men, but to no avail.   
  
  
They were being slaughtered one by one. And what did this, no one knew. When the ship finally docked, there was one survivor. The captain, who had lost his mind during the horrific ordeal. No one could blame him, everyone onboard being slaughtered, without knowing who was to follow. The captain may have survived physically, but his mind was forever to be tortured by... the Sephyn.  
  
The captain was taken to the Moon Island Mental Facility, where he spent the rest of his life. And to this very day, some say that the captain's soul wanders in the Mental Facility, looking for souls to join him in his eternal torture. And as for the Sephyn, some say it swam to sea. While others say, it transfers from ship to ship repeating the evil acts it had done to the S.S. Harpoon.   
  
  
*Lights go out*   
  
  
*Screams*  
  
  
JACK : Alright Kai, once is enough.  
  
  
KAI : *Tapping Jack* I'm right here.  
  
  
JACK : If your here, then who...  
  
  
KAREN : This is getting creepy.  
  
  
ELLI : *Holds the doctor's arm* I'm scared.  
  
  
SPEAKER : Attention, we are experiencing some technical problems. The lights should return shortly.  
  
  
POPURI : Oh no, the Sephyn is gonna kill us all!! *Runs around like a lunatic*  
  
  
RICK : *Grabs his sister* Popuri, don't worry. I'm here.  
  
  
POPURI : *hugs Rick & cries* Rick! I'm sorry I called you mean & overprotective...   
  
  
RICK : It's fine. And I guess I do go overboard with the protection... But that doesn't change how I think about Kai!  
  
  
KAI : Didn't think so...  
  
  
*A shadowy figure approaches them*  
  
  
POPURI : *seeing the figure* SEPHYN!! *Points to figure*  
  
  
JACK : *Grabs chair* Die!! *Hits figure with chair*  
  
  
*Figure gets stunned by chair than pulls out a flashlight and turns it on himself*  
  
  
*Everyone looks and sees that Jack hit Drake*  
  
  
DRAKE : Ouch... You could have fractured my skull and damaged my shoulders. What can you say for yourself?  
  
  
JACK : But she... I mean... I didn't... Cause she... Then I...   
  
  
DRAKE : It's alright Jack. But why in the freakin' name of the damned piece of hall did you hit me for?!  
  
  
JACK : Sephyn?  
  
  
DRAKE : *looks at the guy* Aw hell.  
  
  
GUY : Hello Drake.  
  
  
DRAKE : Enough horseplay! *Removes cloak revealing Rad*  
  
  
RAD : I was tellin' them what they should know.  
  
  
DRAKE : Sure, the Cap's lookin for you.  
  
  
RAD : Let's go...  
  
  
KAREN : *Catches up with Rad* Is the Sephyn real?  
  
  
RAD : The myth, not sure. The incident, yes, it's true. But no one knows what killed the crew. Maybe it was the captain, or it really could have been... the Sephyn.  
  
  
*gasp*  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A little horror genre thrown into it should add some laughs, screams, and fun! Thanks again! Let's all see what'll turn up next! See ya!  
  
  
  
  
Ja ne! 


	11. Wrath of the Sephyn

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Harvest Moon or it's characters, Natsume does. But Drake & Radford Arcwing are dudes created by me, If they somehow are similar to any real person (alive or dead) is coincidental. Oh yeah, that goes the same for Vincent McLaren & Nate.  
  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yo! I'm not getting much reviews concerning the last Chapter... But anyway, here is Chapter 11, I want to know If the Sephyn was a good or bad idea... Please review... As for this Chapter, Enjoy, Read & Review!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
[A Harvest Moon Vacation]  
  
  
CHAPTER 11, SUMMER : WRATH OF THE SEPHYN  
  
  
------1:00 PM, SUMMER 8th, YEAR 3------  
  
  
*Rad & Drake proceed to Vincent*  
  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
  
POPURI : *Squeezing Rick's arm* Rick, I'm really scared.  
  
  
RICK : Po..puri, You're... killing... my... arm...  
  
  
POPURI : *See's Rick's arm turning blue* Oh! *Let's go*  
  
  
RICK : *Tries to move arm* Ahh!! I can't feel my arm!!  
  
  
KAREN : Let me see... *Hits Rick's arm*  
  
  
RICK : Ahh!!! I really can't feel it!!  
  
  
JACK : Cool!! *Tries to grab an axe* (Don't ask me where he tried to get it...)  
  
  
RICK : Ahh!! Noo!!! *Runs away screaming*  
  
  
*Slight footstep sounds*  
  
  
ELLI : Huh? Did anyone hear anything?  
  
  
DOUG : I didn't...  
  
  
JEFF : I didn't either...  
  
  
ELLI : Oh well...  
  
  
*Louder footstep sounds*  
  
  
ELLI : Now I'm sure I heard something.  
  
  
DOCTOR : *Apparently not paying attention* Huh?  
  
  
ELLI : *sigh*  
  
  
*Loud rumbling sound*  
  
  
JACK : Oh hell...  
  
  
*Deep, echoing growl*  
  
  
POPURI : Ahhh!!! Run!!!!  
  
  
*Everyone run towards different directions*  
  
  
*Popuri & Carter run to the Fitness Facility following Rick*  
  
  
*Kai, Cliff & Karen run to the Eco-Reserve Zone*  
  
  
*Manna, Stu & May head to the Recreational Domain*  
  
  
*The rest run their own directions to who knows where*  
  
  
POPURI : *Hiding behind a Dumbell Rack* R-R-Rick?  
  
  
RICK : *Looking around through the dark* P-Popuri? Is that y-you? Or some evil, sadistic, flesh-eating, monstrous creature?  
  
  
POPURI : No, It's really me.  
  
  
RICK : Really?  
  
  
POPURI : Of course!!  
  
  
CARTER : *Somewhere nearby* Where is everyone?  
  
  
RICK : *Still trying to adjust to the dark* Who's that?  
  
  
POPURI : Pastor?  
  
  
CARTER : Yes, it's me.  
  
  
RICK : It's nice to know there's someone to give us our last rites.  
  
  
POPURI : Don't say that Rick!!  
  
  
CARTER : If the time comes, I'll pray for your souls.  
  
  
POPURI : Ahhh!! Stop it! I'm scared!!  
  
  
RICK : Don't be a cry baby Popuri.  
  
  
POPURI : It's just...  
  
  
*Door opens*  
  
  
RICK : Shhh!!!  
  
  
*Rick, Popuri & Carter each hide behind an exercise machine*  
  
  
*Footstep sounds*  
  
  
*Popuri tries to control herself*  
  
  
RICK : *Whispering to Popuri* I think it's going away...  
  
  
*Footsteps slowly fade*   
  
  
*Footsteps stop*  
  
  
POPURI : Is it gone?  
  
  
CARTER : I think so...  
  
  
RICK : *sigh*  
  
  
*Over to Jack*  
  
  
JACK : *tired from running* *pant* *pant*   
  
  
JACK : (Talking to himself) I wonder if it's gone... Where am I anyway?   
  
  
*Looks around*  
  
  
JACK : This... this is... the bar?  
  
  
*Bumps into a slot machine*  
  
  
JACK : What the... *The slot machine falls amd makes a loud noise*  
  
  
*Footsteps to the casino*  
  
  
JACK : (Talking to himself) What's that?  
  
  
*Jack looks around trying find out who walked in*  
  
  
*Jack sees a shadowy figure holding some kind of tube, around a foot long*  
  
  
JACK : (TTH - Talking To Him/Herself) Maybe it's a Tiki Shaman with a cursed bone staff...  
  
  
*The figure shakes the tube*  
  
  
JACK : (TTH) And maybe he's trying to curse me!  
  
  
*Jack loses track of the figure*  
  
  
JACK : (TTH) Where'd he go?  
  
  
*Jack looks ahead and sees the figure right in front of him*  
  
  
*The figure turns on the a light below it and reveals the face of...  
  
  
...  
  
  
...  
  
  
...  
  
  
...  
  
  
...  
  
  
...  
  
  
...  
  
  
THE DOCTOR!*  
  
  
*The doctor grins a very evil grin, plus the effect of the flashlight below his face*  
  
  
JACK : AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
  
*Jack pushes away the doctor & runs screaming through the halls like a lunatic*  
  
  
JACK : *Running* AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
  
*To the Casino*  
  
  
ELLI : Doctor? Did you find batteries for the flashlight?  
  
  
DOCTOR : Yes, as well as a guinea pig...  
  
  
ELLI : Really?  
  
  
DOCTOR : No.  
  
  
ELLI : Awww...  
  
  
*To the Eco-Reserve with Kai, Cliff & Karen*  
  
  
KAI : This seriously bites.  
  
  
KAREN : Yep, and I'm stuck with you two.  
  
  
CLIFF : ...  
  
  
KAI : It's not that bad...  
  
  
KAREN : I guess...  
  
  
KAI : Maybe we'll learn something interesting in all this...  
  
  
KAREN : Maybe...  
  
  
CLIFF : ...  
  
  
KAI : (TTH) Damn Cliff! If only he weren't here!  
  
  
KAREN : (TTH) Why'd I get stuck with them?  
  
  
CLIFF : (TTH) ...  
  
  
KAREN : Cliff, why do you go to church very often?  
  
  
CLIFF : ...  
  
  
KAI : Yeah, even though I just go to Mineral Town every summer, I notice you often go to church...  
  
  
CLIFF : ...  
  
  
KAREN : Come on! This might be the last moments in our lives...  
  
  
cLIFF : It's something I can't talk about...  
  
  
KAREN : Pleeease! Kai'll tell you some secret too!  
  
  
KAI : Wha?!  
  
  
KAREN : Come on... please...  
  
  
KAI : Hey! I'm not giving any info...  
  
  
KAREN : Don't be selfish Kai...  
  
  
KAI : Why don't you tell something...  
  
  
KAREN : Well... None of them are interesting...  
  
  
KAI : Oh sure...  
  
  
CLIFF : Why not both of you?  
  
  
KAI & KAREN : Well... alright...  
  
  
KAREN : You go first!  
  
  
KAI : No, ladies first...  
  
  
KAREN : Nope, I insist.  
  
  
KAI : Grr... Alright...  
  
  
CLIFF : I'll just get on with it...  
  
  
*Cliff begins to tell his story*  
  
  
CLIFF : It all began long before I came to Mineral Town... Everything was fine and worthwhile, And it was one of the best times that I have ever had...  
  
  
KAI : What do you mean 'best I've ever had' ? As in...  
  
  
CLIFF : No, It's not what you think...  
  
  
KAI : Oh...  
  
  
CLIFF : As I was saying... It was...  
  
  
*Rustling in the bushes behind them*  
  
  
KAI : Did you hear that?  
  
  
CLIFF : ...  
  
  
KAREN : The bush?  
  
  
KAI : Yeah.  
  
  
KAREN : Could it be?  
  
  
KAI : Maybe...  
  
  
CLIFF : ...  
  
  
KAI : Karen, you check it...  
  
  
KAREN : Hell no! Why don't you?!  
  
  
KAI : Cliff!   
  
  
*Cliff approaches the bush with Kai & Karen watching closely*  
  
  
CLIFF : ...  
  
  
*Cliff pauses*  
  
  
KAI : What're you waiting for Cliff?  
  
  
KAREN : Hurry...  
  
  
*As Cliff approached again, something popped from the bush!*  
  
  
*scream*  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
And there you have it! Help me out, review some more pleeeeease! And for suggestions, you could either review it, or you could e-mail. Any ideas used will be given due credit! As again, See ya!!  
  
  
  
  
Ja ne! 


	12. Meet Islude

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Harvest Moon or it's characters, Natsume does. But Drake & Radford Arcwing are dudes created by me, If they somehow are similar to any real person (alive or dead) is coincidental. Oh yeah, that goes the same for Vincent McLaren & Nate.  
  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hello! I was quite busy so I couldn't go online for a while... So far, this is what you'll get! I'm draining my skull with homework and this fic, so my imagination is getting cracked... My mistake, I got a number of reviews on the last few chapters... My apologies... But I'll ytry even harder now... So please review... Enjoy!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
[A Harvest Moon Vacation]  
  
  
CHAPTER 12, SUMMER : MEET ISLUDE  
  
  
------1:40 PM, SUMMER 8th, YEAR 3------  
  
  
*Cliff runs away instinctively*  
  
  
VOICE : Hello!  
  
  
KAI : Huh?  
  
  
*Karen & Kai look closer*  
  
  
KAREN : Are you a...  
  
  
VOICE : Yup!  
  
  
*The thing that popped from the bush was a...*  
  
  
CHEF : It's me, budum.  
  
  
*... Harvest Sprite*  
  
  
KAREN : You scared the creeps out of us...  
  
  
CHEF : Sorry, I was just wondering why things got noisy, budum.  
  
  
KAI : Aren't you supposed to stay at the town?  
  
  
CHEF : Well, we took a ride. Where the townspeople go, we follow, budum.  
  
  
KAREN : Aren't there supposed to be more of you?  
  
  
CHEF : Oh, yes. Come on out guys! Budum.  
  
  
*The Harvest Sprites some out one by one*  
  
  
*Then they all lined up in a row*  
  
  
*Chef, Nappy, Hoggy, Timid, Bold, Aqua & Staid line up*  
  
  
KAREN : I see... So where do you guys plan to stay at Moon Island?  
  
  
CHEF : Here & there, we'll find a place, budum.  
  
  
KAI : I was always wondering...  
  
  
AQUA : What is it, budum?  
  
  
KAI : What do you guys do for fun?  
  
  
CHEF : My, do you really want to know, budum?  
  
  
KAI : Yeah...  
  
  
*Chef whispers into Kai's ear*  
  
  
CHEF : *whisper* budum...  
  
  
KAI : What the hell?! *Eyes open wide*  
  
  
KAREN : What is it?  
  
  
KAI : *Steps back from sprites* No... You don't mean...  
  
  
CHEF : Now that you know, we must eliminate you... budum.  
  
  
KAREN : What is it Kai?  
  
  
KAI : They, they, they...  
  
  
KAREN : What Kai?  
  
  
KAI : We have to run!!!!  
  
  
*Kai grabs Karen's hand and they run*  
  
  
CHEF : You can run from us... budum. But you cannot hide... budum. Resistance is futile, budum! *Eyes glow red*  
  
  
KAREN : *Seeing the eyes glow* Did their eyes... just glow red?!  
  
  
KAI : No... time... to... explain....  
  
  
KAREN : Why?  
  
  
KAI : We need... to get... away... from those... sprites!  
  
  
KAREN : I'm getting... tired... from running...  
  
  
KAI : *Stops running* I think we lost 'em...  
  
  
*Chef appears from the bush in front of them*  
  
  
CHEF : Do not resist us, Kai... budum *Eyes glow again*  
  
  
KAI : No~!!!!  
  
  
*Kai & Karen run again*  
  
  
KAREN : Those sprites are getting scary...  
  
  
*Chef floats and flies next to Kai*  
  
  
CHEF : Resistance is futile... budum. You cannot escape us... budum. *Eyes glow & grins*  
  
  
*Chef's head turns around like in Exorcist*  
  
  
KAI : He~lp!!!  
  
  
*Kai & Karen eventually get to exit the Eco-Reserve*  
  
  
*They encounter Cliff*  
  
  
CLIFF : What's wrong Kai?  
  
  
KAI : *Panting* Evil... Sprites... behind.... us...  
  
  
CLIFF : Where?  
  
  
*Looks over Kai's shoulder and sees Chef's head turning*  
  
  
CLIFF : Ahhh!!!!  
  
  
*They run until they reach the captain's cabin*  
  
  
KAI : *Bashing the door* Captain!! Let us in!!  
  
  
*Vincent opens door and sprays Kai with pepper spray*  
  
  
KAI : *Scratching eyes* Ahh!! My eyes!!  
  
  
VINCENT : Oh, sorry. Come in...  
  
  
*They barely make it inside without the sprites*  
  
  
*Bashing sounds at the door*  
  
  
KAI : Those evil sprites...  
  
  
CLIFF : I always noticed there was something wrong with those things...  
  
  
KAREN : What happened to them? I always thought they were fun-loving little guys...  
  
  
KAI : Sure, until they roast you alive and take your soul...  
  
  
KAREN : Really?  
  
  
VINCENT : Whoa... Hold on there... Those sprites aren't normal...  
  
  
KAI : Damn right!  
  
  
VINCENT : I mean, I think they might be possessed...  
  
  
KAREN : Really?  
  
  
*Kai reaches for his cellphone*  
  
  
KAI : When there's something strange in the neighborhood...  
  
  
VINCENT : Who are you gonna call?  
  
  
KAREN & CLIFF : GHOST BUSTERS!!  
  
  
KAI : No... Islude...  
  
  
VINCENT, CLIFF & KAREN : Who?!  
  
  
KAI : Islude... The famous fortune-teller and ghost exorcist...  
  
  
VINCENT Oh... I heard of her once... She says she can repel evil with a sword...  
  
  
KAI : No... That's Sakura...  
  
  
KAREN : Oh... the one who uses a gun to exterminate demons?  
  
  
KAI : No, that's Genjo...  
  
  
CLIFF : What about the ones who strip their clothes to kill evil?  
  
  
KAI : Huh?  
  
  
CLIFF : Nevermind...  
  
  
KAI : *To his phone* Hello? Islude? Uh huh... I see... Okay... It's alright... Sure... Got it... See you!  
  
  
*Hangs up*  
  
  
KAREN : What did she say?  
  
  
KAI : She said that she needs us to open a portal for her here...  
  
  
VINCENT : How would that be possible?  
  
  
KAI : Can we use your rug?  
  
  
VINCENT : Uh... I guess...  
  
  
*Kai grabs rug and makes a hole in the middle*  
  
  
VINCENT : *Jaw drops* My... My... rug... My Eastern Taisen rug...  
  
  
*Kai starts chanting*  
  
  
VINCENT : *Weeping over his rug*  
  
  
KAREN : *Looks in awe as Kai begins to levitate*  
  
  
CLIFF : *Stares* *Drools*  
  
  
*Then a portal opens from the rug and Islude comes out*  
  
  
*Islude looks like a guy in a cloak, about 6'2" with one hand sticking out and holding an orb in it, his cloak is bright red. His face barely showing except for his bright blue-green eyes and some of his blonde hair. And he has a strange aura*  
  
  
KAI : Islude!!  
  
  
KAREN : Weirdo!  
  
  
VINCENT : My rug...  
  
  
CLIFF : *Drools*  
  
  
ISLUDE : Greetings Kai... Karen, Cliff and Vincent. It's nice to see you again...  
  
  
VINCENT : *Looks at Islude* Y-Your...  
  
  
ISLUDE : Silence Vincent... I know.  
  
  
VINCENT : But...  
  
  
ISLUDE : Kai, Where are the posessed little bas... *Coughs and corrects himself* I mean, where are the poor souls?  
  
  
KAI : *Points to the door*  
  
  
ISLUDE : Let them in...  
  
  
KAREN : Cliff, open.  
  
  
CLIFF : *Stops drooling* Oh, alright.  
  
  
*Cliff opens the door*  
  
  
*Chef steps inside and turns his head*  
  
  
CHEF : I love doing that, budum!  
  
  
ISLUDE : Oh sh... *Corrects himself again* I mean, evil souls.   
  
  
CHEF : *Sees Islude* Oh hell, budum!  
  
  
ISLUDE : CLEANSE EVIL!!!  
  
  
*A light comes from the floor and shines on the sprites*  
  
  
CHEF : No~, budu~m!!!!  
  
  
*The light fades and Harvest Sprites fall unconscious*  
  
  
VINCENT : What just happened?   
  
  
ISLUDE : My duty is done... I shall see you again... I'll return these sprites...  
  
  
*Sprites disappear*  
  
  
*Exits through the rug*  
  
  
VINCENT : My rug...  
  
  
KAI : Hurrah~!!!  
  
  
CLIFF : Yahoo!  
  
  
KAREN : Thank goodness...  
  
  
VINCENT : My rug...  
  
  
KAI : It's alright... The sprites are gone...  
  
  
VINCENT : *Turns to Kai* My rug...  
  
  
*Vincent starts to strangle Kai and wrestles him to the ground*  
  
  
VINCENT : My rug...  
  
  
KAI : Karen... call... Islude again... I think the cap's possessed...  
  
  
VINCENT : *Snaps out* Whoa... Sorry Kai... You wrecked my favourite rug...  
  
  
KAI : Well, it's alright now...  
  
  
*Vincent punches Kai and knocks him out*  
  
  
VINCENT : That's for my rug...  
  
  
KAREN : Now, we just have to worry about the Sephyn...  
  
  
VINCENT : Sephyn?  
  
  
KAREN : Don't play dumb, we know about the Sephyn...  
  
  
VINCENT : The old folk tale?  
  
  
KAREN : The one on one of your ships years ago...  
  
  
VINCENT : You mean... err... my dad's...  
  
  
KAREN : Whatever... Anyway, we know...  
  
  
VINCENT : What makes you think the Sephyn's here?  
  
  
KAREN : Lights go out and the speakers...  
  
  
VINCENT : Oh hell...  
  
  
KAREN : You can't hide it...  
  
  
VINCENT : We'll be docking soon, in about an hour or so...  
  
  
KAREN : So?  
  
  
VINCENT : We just need to get everyone gathered and secured in one place till we can get off the ship...  
  
  
KAI : How do we do that?  
  
  
VINCENT : Let's go to the Emergency Station...   
  
  
CLIFF : Alright. let's go!  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Another insane chapter following the Sephyn series... This chapter will make you think twice before hiring those sprites again... Hehehe... So please review, so I know how the fic is doing, add this or add that or anything... till next time...  
  
Ja ne! 


	13. At Last

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Harvest Moon or it's characters, Natsume does. But Drake & Radford Arcwing are dudes created by me, If they somehow are similar to any real person (alive or dead) is coincidental. Oh yeah, that goes the same for Vincent McLaren & Nate.  
  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hello! I was quite busy so I couldn't go online for a while... Not to mention that the laptop burned out... So far, this is what you'll get! I'm draining my skull with homework and this fic, so my imagination is getting cracked... So please review... Enjoy!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
[A Harvest Moon Vacation]  
  
  
CHAPTER 13, SUMMER : AT LAST  
  
  
------2:05 PM, SUMMER 8th, YEAR 3------  
  
  
*At the Emergency Station*  
  
  
VINCENT : *Pointing to a lever* Kai, flip that switch.  
  
  
KAI : This one?  
  
  
VINCENT : *Not really looking* Yeah...  
  
  
KAI : *Flips switch* There!  
  
  
*Siren sounds*  
  
  
VINCENT : *Turns to Kai* What the hell?!  
  
  
KAI : Oops... *Flips switch again*  
  
  
*Siren stops*  
  
  
VINCENT : Damn Kai, that one!! *Points clearly to switch*  
  
  
KAI : Oh... THAT one...  
  
  
*Flips switch*  
  
  
*Lights turn on in room*  
  
  
KAREN : Wow! The lights are back!  
  
  
VINCENT : Alright, now we use the speakers...  
  
  
VINCENT : *talking through speaker* Attention, all passengers and crew on-board must proceed to Grand Hall. We will try to restore power to the Grand Hall... Thank you, have a nice day! ^_^  
  
  
KAI : 'Have a nice day'? That's reassuring...  
  
  
KAREN : Kai has a point.  
  
  
VINCENT : Gimme a break, it's the best I can do...  
  
  
KAREN : Whatever, what now?  
  
  
VINCENT : Well, we've calibrated the de-nocturnalizing manual device, so we'll just have re-incorporate the rest of the system to the other chrono-track devices as well as the electro-stabilizers and artificial solar-simulators... Doesn't seem too difficult...  
  
  
KAI & KAREN : *stares*  
  
  
VINCENT : We turned on the generators, so we just have to do is bring power back to the rest of the ship, especially to the clocks and lights.  
  
  
KAI & KAREN : Oh....  
  
  
VINCENT : *sigh*  
  
  
KAI : Whatever, what do I do?  
  
  
VINCENT : Let me see... We'll all go to the rest of the power outlets and we'll restore power...  
  
  
KAREN : Sounds good to me...  
  
  
KAI : Ok, Let's...  
  
  
VINCENT : Shut up... Let me say it...  
  
  
KAI : What difference does it make?  
  
  
VINCENT : Shut! Anyways... Ok, Let's go!  
  
  
*Meanwhile... Back to Jack... again...*  
  
  
JACK : *panting* (TTH) I think I lost him...  
  
  
*Jack creeps through the dark halls, and a speaker booms out*  
  
  
JACK : What the hell?!  
  
  
*Jack steps back and falls down the ladder*  
  
  
JACK : *groan*  
  
  
SPEAKER : "Attention, all passengers and crew on-board must proceed to Grand Hall. We will try to restore power to the Grand Hall... Thank you, have a nice day! ^_^"  
  
  
JACK : Huh? Nice day my ass! And where the hell is the GRAND HALL!!!!  
  
  
*Hand leans on Jack's shoulder*  
  
  
*Jack slowly turns his head around*  
  
  
VOICE : Hello... Jack.  
  
  
JACK : NO~!!  
  
  
*Jack's scream echoes through the halls of the ship*  
  
  
*To Karen*  
  
  
KAREN : Huh? Did I you hear that?  
  
  
KAI : Hear what?  
  
  
KAREN : Nothin', I thought I heard Jack.  
  
  
KAI : It's just loneliness... I can help you with that If you want... hehehe...  
  
  
*slap*  
  
  
KAI : Or not...  
  
  
*At the Power Control Sub-Level*  
  
  
NATE : Rad, I'd hate to say it but...  
  
  
RAD : What is it?  
  
  
NATE : *points to glowing eyes at a distance*  
  
  
RAD : What in the name of this world is that?!  
  
  
*Eyes get closer*  
  
  
NATE : It's headin' this way!  
  
  
RAD : It might be the Sephyn...  
  
  
NATE : It doesn't have glowing eyes like those...  
  
  
*As the glow gets closer, the color becomes clearer*  
  
  
RAD : You're right, it doesn't glow. And definitely doesn't glow...  
  
  
NATE : Pink?!  
  
  
RAD : What the... pink?!  
  
  
*A shadowy figure emerges from the darkness*  
  
  
NATE : Tackle it anyway!  
  
  
*Rad tackles the figure to the ground and gets surprised as he notices that the one he tackled wears clothing, and feels something soft yet firm with his hand*  
  
  
RAD : What the...  
  
  
*The light goes back on*  
  
  
RICK : What in the hell are you doing to my sister?!  
  
  
*Rad is over Popuri and his hand misplaced*  
  
  
RAD : Err... This is not good...  
  
  
POPURI : *screams*  
  
  
RICK : Why you!  
  
  
*Rick tackles Rad and rolls him around the floor and starts to punch him*  
  
  
RAD : *tosses Rick away* Hold on there! It was an accident!  
  
  
RICK : Accident my ass!! Get over here you little creep!  
  
  
CARTER : We can settle this without violence... Rick, calm down...  
  
  
RICK : *lunges himself at Rad* You bastard!  
  
  
*Rad tosses him away again*  
  
  
RAD : Come on Rick! The pastor's right!  
  
  
CARTER : We must all remember that we have a common goal right now...  
  
  
RICK : Cut the crap Carter!  
  
  
CARTER : Oh dear...  
  
  
*Rick takes a pole near him and tries to ram Rad with it*  
  
  
RICK : Take this!  
  
  
*Nate takes another pole and lays it in Rick's path and trips him*  
  
  
RICK : Whoa!!  
  
  
*Rick falls and falls unconscious*  
  
  
POPURI : Rick!!!  
  
  
NATE : Oops...  
  
  
POPURI : You killed him!!  
  
  
NATE : Did I?  
  
  
RAD : *Checks Rick's pulse* No, he's alive.  
  
  
POPURI : He is?!  
  
  
NATE : Yeah, and ... err... sorry... about Rick...  
  
  
POPURI : It's okay, I guess it was his fault, too...  
  
  
RAD : Sorry Popuri, you know... about attacking you...  
  
  
POPURI : *blushes* It's alright... But, why did you?  
  
  
RAD : I saw something glowing, and Nate...  
  
  
NATE : It was my fault, I told him to attack...  
  
  
RAD : I'm sorry too...   
  
  
POPURI : I just hope Rick can calm down...  
  
  
CARTER : I pray for his quick recovery...  
  
  
RAD : Where do we head now? Seems that the captain's getting things in order...  
  
  
NATE : I think he said to go to the Grand Hall...  
  
  
RAD : Let's go...  
  
  
NATE : Rad, you're gonna help me carry Rick...  
  
  
RAD : Alright... Whatever..  
  
  
*Rad & Nate carry Rick and they head to the Grand Hall*  
  
  
RAD : Damn! How much does Rick weigh?!  
  
  
NATE : Quit whining, We're almost there...  
  
  
POPURI : Which way?  
  
  
NATE : *Looks at the hallways* Err... That way! *Points to the left hall*  
  
  
*After a while, everyone eventually gets to the Grand Hall*  
  
  
SPEAKER : Announcement, the lights should be back about... *Lights turn on* now...  
  
  
EVERYONE : Hurrah!!  
  
  
*Around 40 minutes later*  
  
  
------2:50 PM, SUMMER 8th, YEAR 3------  
  
  
ELLI : Karen, Are you excited?  
  
  
KAREN : Wait a minute, I just noticed something...  
  
  
ELLI : What is it?  
  
  
KAREN : Where's Jack?  
  
  
ELLI : Isn't he here?  
  
  
KAREN : I don't think so...  
  
  
*Jack rushes into the hall screaming*  
  
  
JACK : He~lp! SEPHYN!!!  
  
  
KAREN : What the hell?!  
  
  
SPEAKER : Everyone, run through the south hall, NOW!  
  
  
*Everyone panics and rush through the hall*  
  
  
*Vincent, Rad, Drake & Nate lead everyone to the life boats*  
  
  
VINCENT : Alright everyone! One boat can accomodate 8 people... Hurry!  
  
  
RAD : We have a problem...  
  
  
VINCENT : What?  
  
  
RAD : We only have one boat left, and there are still 11 of us...  
  
  
VINCENT : Who?  
  
  
RAD : You, me, Nate, Drake, Elli, the doctor, Greg, Kai, the restaurant chef, Mayor Thomas & Zack.  
  
  
VINCENT : We'll have to squeeze into the boat.  
  
  
NATE : We can, but...  
  
  
RAD : We can only fit 10, even if we squeeze...  
  
  
VINCENT : I see... Then I'll stay, the captain always goes down with his ship...  
  
  
DRAKE : Of all people, you musn't go down...  
  
  
VINCENT : Oh come on!  
  
  
RAD : He's right...  
  
  
VINCENT : I'm staying, and that's an order!  
  
  
DRAKE : Hell no!  
  
  
*Vincent kicks Rad & Drake on to the boat*  
  
  
VINCENT : ... 7, 8, 9... wait a second...  
  
  
*Nate pokes Vincent with a tranquilizer and kicks him onto the boat and releases the rope*  
  
  
NATE : See ya! *Turns around and walks into the ship*  
  
  
*The life boats drift ashore*  
  
  
VINCENT : *groggy* What the... Nate! Where the hell is he?!  
  
  
DRAKE : On the ship...  
  
  
VINCENT : Damn!!  
  
  
*The ship explodes*  
  
  
RAD : Did he just blow up the ship?!  
  
  
DRAKE : Yes, he just did...  
  
  
VINCENT : That bastard, trying to play hero...  
  
  
DRAKE : I hate him for that...  
  
  
*Everyone on the life boats look on the wreckage of the ship as it burns, most of them not knowing of Nate's fate*  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
There ya'll go!! I wonder what this'll do to all of you! A Christmas gift perhaps? Or a cruel twist of fate? Sorry for the really huge gap of time, it's been a bit complicated lately... Anyway, till next time, See ya!  
  
  
  
  
Ja ne! 


	14. The Vacation Begins

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Harvest Moon or it's characters, Natsume does. But Drake & Radford Arcwing are dudes created by me, If they somehow are similar to any real person (alive or dead) is coincidental. Oh yeah, that goes the same for Vincent McLaren & Nate.  
  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I'm workin' hard on this fic, I hope this'll turn out well... Hey, I'm writing this as I go... Okay, Let's Go!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
[A Harvest Moon Vacation]  
  
  
CHAPTER 14, SUMMER : THE VACATION BEGINS  
  
  
------3:15 PM, SUMMER 8th, YEAR 3------  
  
  
After a few minutes of drifting...  
  
  
KAREN : When the hell is the rescue team gonna get here?!  
  
  
VINCENT : *Shouting from the other boat* HEY! THE RESCUE TEAM IS ALMOST HERE!!  
  
  
KAREN : It's about time... *Turns to Vincent* WHERE'S OUR STUFF?  
  
  
VINCENT : THEY WERE TRANSPORTED VIA MOLECULAR TRANSPORT!  
  
  
KAREN : WHAT?!  
  
  
VINCENT : WE TELEPORTED THEM!  
  
  
KAREN : WHY DIDN'T YOU TELEPORT US?!  
  
  
VINCENT : BY THE TIME YOU GET THERE, YOU'D BE ALL DEFORMED. WE TESTED IT.  
  
  
KAREN : UH... OKAY...  
  
  
JACK : I'm bored...  
  
  
VOICE : AHOY THERE!  
  
  
KAREN : OVER HERE!! PICK US UP FIRST!!  
  
  
SAILOR : ALRIGHTY MISSY! WE'RE ON OUR WAY!  
  
  
*The boat passes by and picks up the boat next to them*  
  
  
KAREN : WHAT THE?! NO, PICK 'US' UP YOU MORON!!  
  
  
*After a while, all the boats are picked up, except for Karen's boat*  
  
  
KAREN : I GUESS IT'S OUR TURN NOW, RIGHT?!  
  
  
SAILOR : SORRY MISSY, NO ROOM LEFT. WE'LL PICK YA UP LATER...  
  
  
KAREN : WHY YOU! I OUGHT TO KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
  
JACK : *Waking up* Karen? Could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep...  
  
  
KAREN : *Screams* JACK! GO BACK TO SLEEP!!   
  
  
*Karen slaps Jack across his right cheek rendering him unconscious*  
  
  
KAREN : Oh no! Jack!   
  
  
JACK : *Snore*  
  
  
KAREN : *Sigh* Thank god!  
  
  
*A few minutes later, another boat arrives*  
  
  
KAREN : They sure took their time...  
  
  
JACK : *Wakes up* They're here?  
  
  
KAREN : It's about time...  
  
  
SAILOR : Eh? Ya don't seem so glad we came ta rescue ya...  
  
  
KAREN : You rescued us last...  
  
  
SAILOR : Well, if ya wanted to be rescued first, ya shoulda said so...  
  
  
KAREN : I DID YOU SON OF A...  
  
  
SAILOR : Watch yer language there missy, yer talkin' to yer rescuer here...  
  
  
KAREN : Nevermind...   
  
  
SAILOR : See? Coolin' off ought to do ya some good.  
  
  
*Soon enough, they arrive at Moon Island*  
  
  
*And they take buses to the Hotel Lobby*  
  
  
JACK : *Looking around* Fancy place...   
  
  
KAREN : *Calls Drake* Drake, What's this hotel called?  
  
  
DRAKE : It's called -L'Rouge Hotel-  
  
  
JACK : That should mean something like, "Red Hotel" or something...  
  
  
DRAKE : Where'd you learn that?  
  
  
JACK : I can't really remember...  
  
  
DRAKE : *Eyes roll* Anyway, Some people are gonna tour you guys around the island...   
  
  
JACK : Cool!  
  
  
DRAKE : I'm sure you guys are excited, so hurry and register for your room.  
  
  
KAREN : Alright, see you!  
  
  
DRAKE : Sure...  
  
  
*Drake walks away*  
  
  
JACK : Let's hurry, Karen!  
  
  
KAREN : Yeah...  
  
  
*Jack & Karen manage to register 3rd*  
  
  
JACK : Hmm... #735936d498723g0984-alpha56  
  
  
KAREN : Err... You're reading the serial number...  
  
  
JACK : Oh... Yeah, I intended to read that.  
  
  
KAREN : Sure.  
  
  
JACK : Room 107.  
  
  
KAREN : Where's the guy with our stuff?  
  
  
JACK : Look! It's our bags!  
  
  
KAREN : Yeah! *Waves to the guy*  
  
  
*The guy approaches them*  
  
  
BAG GUY : Are you guys Karen & Jack?  
  
  
KAREN : Yeah...  
  
  
BAG GUY : Do you have some kind of identification?  
  
  
JACK : Uh... My cow license!  
  
  
*Jack reaches for his wallet and shows his 'Cow License'*  
  
  
BAG GUY : Uh.. Okay. Here's your stuff...  
  
  
*The bag guy leaves*  
  
  
KAREN : What the hell is a COW LICENSE?!  
  
  
JACK : I can't just raise a cow without a license!  
  
  
KAREN : That's stupid...  
  
  
JACK : It's the law...  
  
  
KAREN : I guess so...  
  
  
JACK : Let's get into the room...  
  
  
*Karen & Jack went to their room*  
  
  
*JAck open their room door and stepped inside*  
  
  
JACK : It's dark... Let's turn on the light.  
  
  
*Jack flipped the switch and lit the room*  
  
  
JACK : Wow! Karen, look at this!  
  
  
KAREN : Wow!  
  
  
*Their room had a living room, a bedroom with a single lover's bed, 1 bathroom and a tiny kitchen*  
  
  
JACK : I'm gonna enjoy this...  
  
  
KAREN : Yeah... It's not so bad...  
  
  
JACK : Let's go back to the lobby, or we might miss the bus...  
  
  
*Jack & Karen rushed to the Lobby and managed to get on the first bus*  
  
  
*On the bus...*  
  
  
GUIDE : Everyone, keep your hands inside the bus.   
  
  
*Stu pulls his hand inside the bus*  
  
  
GUIDE : Okay... Let's proceed. Today, yours truly will take you to the following : The Health Care Facilities, Recreational Compound, Ecological Preservation Center, Park, Lunar Observation Center, Sports Dome, Repairs Building, Downtown and the Other Facilities...  
  
  
*They tour around the whole around island and when they get back...*  
  
  
JACK : That was fun wasn't it?  
  
  
KAREN : Yeah, it must've cost a fortune to build... *Opens the door* *Gasp*  
  
  
JACK : Karen? What's wr... *Gasp*  
  
  
KAREN : What the hell?!  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Okay, Chapter 14 is done! I know, I know, it's not filled with much. It's just a transitional Chapter... Okay? So, until the next Chapter...  
  
  
Ja ne! 


	15. Oops! Can I do it again?

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Harvest Moon or it's characters, Natsume does. But Drake & Radford Arcwing are dudes created by me, If they somehow are similar to any real person (alive or dead) is coincidental. Oh yeah, that goes the same for Vincent McLaren & Nate.  
  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This is a Notice:   
  
To the people who really read this fic.  
  
I'm workin' on it... It's just that I'm kinda busy with all my schoolwork and deadlines for projects. This is just a breather...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
[A Harvest Moon Vacation]  
  
  
CHAPTER 14 1/2, SUMMER : Oops! Can I do it again? [Bloopers 'n' Explanations]  
  
  
MYSTERIOUS VOICE : Here are a couple of some scenes that the doc enjoyed...  
  
  
CHAPTER - 1  
SETTING - The Clinic  
  
  
DIRECTOR : Action!  
  
  
*Jack walks to the clinic to see Elli*  
  
  
JACK : *knocks on door* Hello! It's me, Jack! I came for those pregnancy test thingies!  
  
  
*Doctor opens the door and stares at Jack in a very scary manner*  
  
  
JACK : *freaked out by the doctor* U-um... Elli asked me to drop by and pick up those pregnancy test stuff... Is she in?  
  
  
DOCTOR : ... *giggles then laughs*  
  
  
DIRECTOR : What the... CUT! Doc! What the hell happened?!  
  
  
DOCTOR : *Still laughing* I couldn't... help it... Jack looks so... STUPID!! Hahahhahahaha!  
  
  
JACK : Why you son of a...  
  
  
DIRECTOR : Forget it Jack... Let's get it right people! ACTION!  
  
  
*Jack walks to the clinic to see Elli*  
  
  
JACK : *knocks on door* Hello! It's me, Jack! I came for those pregnancy test thingies!  
  
  
*Doctor opens the door and stares at Jack in a very scary manner*  
  
  
JACK : *freaked out by the doctor* U-um... Elli asked me to drop by and pick up those pregnancy test stuff... Is she in?  
  
  
DOCTOR : ...   
  
  
*Doctor stares at Jack even scarier than a while ago*  
  
  
JACK : Um... I could go by tomorrow if now is a bad time...  
  
  
*Doctor laughs*  
  
  
DIRECTOR : CUT! You're supposed to be scary! S-C-A-R-Y!! Oh god!  
  
  
DOCTOR : Alright...   
  
  
*Jack walks to the clinic to see Elli*  
  
  
JACK : *knocks on door* Hello! It's me, Jack! I came for those pregnancy test thingies!  
  
  
*Doctor opens the door and stares at Jack in a very scary manner*  
  
  
JACK : *freaked out by the doctor* U-um... Elli asked me to drop by and pick up those pregnancy test stuff... Is she in?  
  
  
DOCTOR : ...  
  
  
*Doctor stares at Jack even scarier than a while ago*  
  
  
JACK : Um... I could go by tomorrow if now is a bad time...  
  
  
*Popuri traipses into the scene*  
  
  
POPURI : Oh Grandma! What big eyes you have!  
  
  
  
DIRECTOR : *Sigh*  
  
  
VOICE : Now, I'll explain some tiny details...  
  
  
JACK : Like what?  
  
  
VOICE : Like Gray... Well, he fell of the mountain in HM: Gray's Revenge...  
  
  
JACK : Really? No wonder I haven't seen him lately...  
  
  
VOICE : O_o You didn't know?   
  
  
JACK : Err... Yeah.  
  
  
VOICE : That's it! I can't work with this guy!  
  
  
DIRECTOR : Wait! Oh hell... Jack, If you werem't the main guy from Harvest Moon, I'd fire you...  
  
  
JACK : Oh come on... I'm not that bad!  
  
  
DIRECTOR : Nevermind, let's end this session...  
  
  
JACK : What do you mean?  
  
  
*Lights begin to fade...*  
  
  
JACK Wait! What about my close-up?  
  
  
*Fade out*  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
There ya go! A little breather... I hope this'll keep you waiting...  
  
  
Ja ne!  
  
  
See ya! 


	16. Morning Fury

==================================================  
  
Disclaimer :   
  
I don't own Harvest Moon and/or its characters...   
  
==================================================  
  
[Author's Notes]  
  
AUTHOR :   
  
I haven't updated for a long time. Really... long time.  
  
There are several reasons, and I don't think so many of you would really care what they were.  
  
If you do want to know, then review.  
  
Am I right?  
  
Anyway, back to the other stuff...   
  
Wait...   
  
There isn't any more.   
  
==================================================  
  
A Harvest Moon Vacation  
  
Chapter 16 : Morning Fury  
  
[SUMMER XX, YEAR XX]  
  
JACK : O_o ...  
  
KAREN : It's like... *stare*  
  
JACK : Are you... *stare*  
  
LYLA : *Smiling* Excuse me?   
  
KAREN : Popu...  
  
LYLA : *bow* I'm sorry, My name is Lyla. Nice to meet you both.  
  
JACK : Err...Excuse me for asking, but are you related to Popuri?  
  
LYLA : Popuri? No, I don't think I know anyone named Popuri and I doubt I would be related...  
  
KAREN : B-but the hair!  
  
LYLA : Huh? My hair? It's pink. Is there something wrong?  
  
JACK : Well, I guess there isn't.  
  
LYLA : It's quite rude to make fun of people because their different.  
  
KAREN : I'm sorry, we're not making fun of you. You just look like someone we know.  
  
LYLA : Well anyway, I don't believe I've heard your names yet.  
  
JACK : I'm Jack.  
  
KAREN : I'm Karen, Jack's wife.  
  
LYLA : Nice to meet you both... I'll be going now. Toodles!  
  
JACK & KAREN : O_o ...  
  
The day was almost over, the townspeople were exhausted from the long boat ride, as well as the tour of the whole island. So most of them decided to sleep, while a portion of the male population went to the island bar.  
  
*At the bar*  
  
DUKE : Ah, Manna's asleep and I'm home free to get as wasted as I want!! *Insane laugh*  
  
KAI : Pipe down, I'm tryin' to enjoy my drink here...  
  
DUKE : Since when did you need ears to enjoy a drink?! I'll be as loud as I want. *Insane laugh*  
  
KAI : I'll tell you one more time... Shut up!!  
  
DUKE : *Clenches fists* That's it! You're gonna get it, you cocky, little punk!!!!!  
  
KAI : *Grabs a chair* I'll shut you for good! You retarded, old bastard!!!!  
  
*Door Opens*  
  
DUKE : Huh?  
  
KAI : Who the...  
  
*Karen walks in*  
  
KAREN : What in hell is goin' on?!  
  
KAI & DUKE : *Pointing at each other* He started it!!!  
  
KAREN : Grrr!! There will be no brawling in any bar I'm in!!  
  
KAI & DUKE : Y-yes, ma'am!  
  
KAREN : Much better. Now shake hands...  
  
KAI : But...  
  
KAREN : The only buts there will be, are your asses getting kicked by me if both of you don't shake hands!! *Shows off her new steel-toe boots (Jack bought 'em earlier)*  
  
*Kai & Duke shake hands grudgingly*  
  
KAREN : Alrighty! *stretch* Bartender, gimme the works...  
  
BARTENDER : Yes, ma'am!  
  
*Later that evening, Kai walks out of the bar.*  
  
KAI: *Tipsy* I just hope that it's only my imagination...  
  
"But what if it isn't, Kai?"  
  
KAI : *Looking around* Huh?! Who's there?!  
  
"You don't need to know that."  
  
KAI : Oh wait, is that you by the rosebush?  
  
"Dammit!! Don't look there!"  
  
KAI : Uh, whatever. What do you want?  
  
"A--hem... As I was saying, 'What if it isn't?'"  
  
KAI : What if what wasn't?  
  
"IT!! What if IT wasn't!"  
  
KAI : You got me completely lost here.  
  
"Thick, I knew. But dense too?"  
  
KAI : Hey!! What did you mean by that?!  
  
"Nothing. Anyway, I'll put it simply: What if I told you that your suspicions were on the spot?"  
  
KAI : Are you saying...  
  
"Yes. It's true."  
  
KAI : How would you know?  
  
"Trust me, I know."  
  
KAI : I can't trust someone who can't even show his face.  
  
"I'm not an idiot, Kai. You may know where I am, but you can't see me clearly. And I have no intention of revealing myself to you."  
  
KAI : Heh, guess not.  
  
"I'll be seeing you around. Stay alive 'til then."  
  
KAI : I'm not dying anytime soon.  
  
"Right. Nasty goats don't die easily."  
  
KAI : Yeah... *thinks for a second* HEY!!  
  
*Shadow disappears*  
  
KAI : So it is...  
  
*Next Day*  
  
JACK : *Yawns then turns to his side* Good Morni... What the hell?! Ann?!  
  
ANN : Huh? Good Mornin'... *yawn*   
  
JACK : What are you doing there?!  
  
ANN : What do you mean?  
  
*Karen opens the door and walks in*  
  
KAREN : *Eyes flaring with hellbound fury* JA~CK!! I sure hope you can explain yourself!!  
  
JACK : B-but... K-karen... I-it's not...  
  
KAREN : Grrr!! *anger fades and tears begin to drop and she falls on her knees then cries silently*  
  
JACK : Karen?   
  
KAREN : H-how could you?  
  
JACK : I... *tries to hold her hand*  
  
KAREN : *strikes away Jack's hand* Leave me alone!!!  
  
*Then Karen runs out of the room crying*  
  
JACK : Karen!!! *Chases after her*  
  
ANN : *Yawn* What's all the commotion about?  
  
*Jack tries to run after Karen, but she runs onto the road.*  
  
JACK : *gasping for air* Kar--en... w-wait!  
  
Karen runs towards the harbor and as she goes through the pier, a cargo truck appears from the side. The truck is unable to stop in time and Karen is hit by the truck and she gets thrown off into the water.  
  
JACK : Karen!!!  
  
DRIVER : *Obviously drunk* Huh? Wassha wantz fra' meh?  
  
*Driver passes out*  
  
*The air bubbles from the water begin to subside*  
  
JACK : No... It can't be!! Karen!!!  
  
*Bubbles disappear completely*   
  
JACK : What? No, No.... NO~!!!!  
  
*Jack is about to dive in, when something rises from the water.*  
  
JACK : What the...  
  
*Karen's body is raised to the surface by someone. His face is hidden by a cap, slightly dirty and covered with seaweed.*  
  
JACK : Karen...   
  
"Hey, do you want to get her or what?"  
  
JACK : *nods*  
  
"I'll bring her to shallow water... *looks around* There! *points to shore*"  
  
JACK : Okay...  
  
*He brings Karen to the shore*  
  
JACK : Thank you so much...   
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
JACK : *Takes Karen from him*  
  
"Better take her to the clinic... It should be about a block down that way. *points*"  
  
*Jack leaves right away and takes Karen to the clinic*  
  
NURSE : Oh my gosh!! We have an emergency!  
  
JACK : Please, save her...  
  
NURSE : We'll do what we can.  
  
*Karen is placed on a stretcher and carried to the Emergency Room*  
  
*A hand perches on Jack's shoulder...*  
  
JACK : Ack!! No~!!  
  
"She'll be fine..."  
  
JACK : Huh? What? Oh, it's you. Ah, I never got to thank you. *turns to him* Thank... What? YOU?!  
  
"What's the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost..."  
  
JACK : B-but... Y-y-you're... dead.  
  
"No Jack, I'm not."  
  
JACK : ...  
  
==================================================  
  
End of Chapter 16 


	17. Paging Dr Drake!

==================================================  
  
Disclaimer :   
  
I don't own Harvest Moon and/or its characters...   
  
==================================================  
  
[Author's Notes]  
  
AUTHOR : This should be uploaded along with Chapter 16. Should. If it wasn't, too bad.  
  
Anyway... I can only hope that this chapter'll be funny enough... *Wink*   
  
So I'm not gonna stall you any longer... Read on!  
  
==================================================  
  
A Harvest Moon Vacation  
  
Chapter 17 : Paging Dr.Drake!  
  
[SUMMER XX, YEAR 4]  
  
JACK : But I thought...  
  
"I fell off?"  
  
JACK : *nod*  
  
"I did."  
  
JACK : Ack! Then you must be...  
  
"Hell no! Are you dense?"  
  
JACK : ...  
  
"Forget I asked."  
  
JACK : I still think no one could have survived that fall.  
  
"But you never saw me fall, did you?"  
  
JACK : Well, I guess... But you tried to kill all of us, Gray!  
  
GRAY : My mind was clouded... I was just so frustrated.  
  
JACK : Why?  
  
GRAY : I guess I was just fed up with my life in Mineral Town.  
  
JACK : I'm sorry if it was because of me...   
  
GRAY : It's okay... Thanks, I hope you can forgive me.  
  
JACK : Don't worry...  
  
GRAY : I just hope everyone would forgive me as well.  
  
JACK : Who said I've forgiven you already? I owe you an ass-kickin'!  
  
*Strong punch*  
  
GRAY : Ow! But... It's okay.  
  
JACK : I'm not done yet!!!!!  
  
*Jack tackles Gray and they start to wrestle in front of the hospital until...*  
  
OFFICER : Break it up you two!!!   
  
JACK : He tried to murder me before!  
  
GRAY : Wha~t?! HE tried to murder me just now!!  
  
OFFICER : It doesn't matter!! You're both coming with me! You have the right to remain silent and all that gibberish...  
  
*Later in the local Jail*  
  
JACK : But Officer!  
  
OFFICER : Tell it to the judge!  
  
GRAY : *grumbling* What a cliché... Can't the damn author think of something original?  
  
*Light surrounds Gray*  
  
AUTHOR : I am the light. Gray, step forward.  
  
GRAY : *Walks towards the light*  
  
AUTHOR : You little critic! You think you can just smart-ass around with me?! I am the author! I am all-powerful in this fanfic!!! *grabs a baseball bat* And besides, how do you know i exist?! I'm gonna beat some sense into your skull!  
  
*Relentlessly beats Gray around with the bat*  
  
GRAY : Oww.... *twitch* *twitch*  
  
AUTHOR : Okayyyyy, I think that was a bit too much. Anyway, I'll delete your memory of my existence now...  
  
GRAY : Say what?  
  
*Back to the jail cell*  
  
GRAY : Where the hell?!  
  
JACK : Damn... Hey Gray, you look like you were beaten with a...   
  
*Thinks really hard*  
  
JACK : A baseball bat!  
  
GRAY : You think so? 'Cause it really hurts like crap!  
  
JACK : But... there's no baseball bat anywhere near here.  
  
GRAY : Whatever. Let's just find a way out of here soon.  
  
*An hour later, Jack and Gray are still planning on how they'll escape from their cell.*   
  
JACK : What if I beat you senseless then I'll call the guard to help you out?  
  
GRAY : Err... Why am I the one who's gonna get beaten?  
  
JACK : Oh come on, you know what they say, 'no pain, no gain'!  
  
GRAY : How about if I just beat you senseless?!  
  
JACK : Why are you complaining so much? You were so quiet before!  
  
GRAY : What the hell are you talking about?! You just expect me to let you kick my ass?!  
  
JACK : *Thinks for a moment* Yeah... I don't see anything wrong with that.  
  
GRAY : Why you... *Tackles Jack to the bars*  
  
JACK : OW!! Bastard Gray! *Kicks him back and charges at Gray*  
  
*Gray dodges and lets Jack hit the wall*  
  
JACK : Argh!! That's it! No more Mr.Nice-Main-Character!!   
  
*Jack runs toward Gray and runs across the wall in slow-motion then kicks Gray*  
  
*Jack tackles Gray and they both hit the bars*  
  
*The door gently swings open*  
  
GRAY : Uh... It wasn't locked?  
  
JACK : I guess it wasn't.  
  
GRAY : So, we just tried to kill each other just now for nothing?  
  
JACK : I guess so.  
  
GRAY : I am REALLY going to kill you once this is all over.  
  
JACK : Oh come on, let's go before the dumbass guard finds out he left the door unlocked.  
  
GRAY : Finally, a good idea.  
  
JACK : Whatever. Let's go.  
  
Jack and Gray manage to escape from their jail cell.  
  
GRAY : Now... Where is everyone supposed to be?  
  
JACK : Let me see. I think everyone should be over at the...  
  
GRAY : Where?  
  
JACK : I'm not sure, but I think...  
  
"You should be thinking about what kind of trouble you've caused."  
  
JACK : Who the...?!  
  
*Jack turns around*  
  
"You have no idea what ruckus you caused, do you?"  
  
GRAY : Who's he?  
  
JACK : Him? He's Dr.Arc, doctor on the ship we rode on.  
  
DRAKE : *Turns to Gray* As he said, I'm Dr.Drake Arc, please call me Drake. And you would be?  
  
GRAY : I'm Gray.  
  
DRAKE : Are you the Gray I've heard so much about from Mayor Thomas?  
  
GRAY : Yeah, I'm sorry about those.  
  
DRAKE : It's fine. I believe people always have second chances so I'm glad you were able to rethink your life.  
  
GRAY : Thanks, that's relieving.  
  
JACK : Drake, where is everybody?  
  
DRAKE : Well, their at the hospital checking on Ms.Karen.  
  
JACK : They are? Maybe I ought to go too, she's my wife after all.  
  
GRAY : You should be grateful I saved her. I got all drenched in seaweed back there.  
  
DRAKE : Really? So YOU were the 'Seaweed Man' the nurses were talking about.  
  
GRAY : S-Seaweed Man?!   
  
DRAKE : *nod*   
  
JACK : Seaweed Man?   
  
*Jack starts laughing insanely*  
  
GRAY : Shut up Jack!  
  
DRAKE : And for some reason, they called the one with him the 'Blue Kid'. They even thought he was her son. But I know that you haven't had a child yet, right?   
  
JACK : What?!  
  
GRAY : They thought you were Karen's son?   
  
DRAKE : What?  
  
*Gray bursts into laughter*  
  
JACK : Why you little...!!  
  
*Jack strangles Gray*  
  
DRAKE : Whoa! Hold on there!  
  
*Drake pulls Jack away from Gray*  
  
DRAKE : We're supposed to be visiting Karen, not killing Gray.  
  
JACK : Gimme that little...  
  
*Drake pulls out a biscuit*  
  
DRAKE : Ja~ck! Here's a biscuit, boy! Come on! Settle down, boy!  
  
GRAY : What the hell?  
  
DRAKE : *Patting Jack's head* Good boy! Let's go to Karen now.  
  
*Jack obediently follows Drake*  
  
GRAY : I've been gone too long.  
  
DRAKE : *Whistle* Here Gray!  
  
*Gray barks and follows Drake*  
  
  
  
They arrive at the hospital a few minutes later.  
  
DRAKE : Look what I picked up along the way!  
  
CROWD : *Gasp*  
  
DRAKE : What's the matter? *Looks around* Oh sorry, wrong room.  
  
JACK : I thought you knew which room to get into.  
  
GRAY : Yeah, you got some weird sense of direction.  
  
DRAKE : Shut! *snap* Piss on the fire extinguisher, boy!  
  
*Jack & Gray go to the nearest extinguisher and do just that*  
  
*A doctor passes by*  
  
DOCTOR : O_o ... Oh dear god!! Nurse! Call the psychiatric ward!  
  
DRAKE : No need. They're with me, they broke free and it seemed that they just needed to urinate.  
  
DOCTOR : That's reassuring. They don't have tendencies to hurt people, do they?  
  
DRAKE : Of course not! In fact... they just kill them. They'll mangle anyone they dislike.  
  
*Jack & Gray start to growl*  
  
DRAKE : Aww... Isn't that cute? It seems they've taken a liking towards you... Wait, no. My mistake, they seem to hate your gut. If I were you, I would run right about... now.  
  
DOCTOR : Ahhhh!!!!  
  
*Doctor runs down the stairs screaming*  
  
DRAKE : I love my job. Come on, let's go before security finds their way up here.  
  
*Jack & Gray come to their senses*  
  
JACK : Huh? Whatever.  
  
GRAY : Was I drooling just now?  
  
DRAKE : Gray, we're gonna leave you!  
  
GRAY : Wait up!  
  
DRAKE : Karen's room right across the hall. It's room 3005, you can't miss it.  
  
JACK : Aren't you coming?  
  
GRAY : You said so earlier.  
  
DRAKE : Somethin' came up. Seems that I'm gettin' paged. Duty calls!  
  
*Drake walks away*  
  
JACK : Gray, wait here. I'll go ahead, you might shock them a bit. So when I signal, you come in.  
  
GRAY : *Nod*  
  
*Jack walks in door & closes it*  
  
*Kai, Mayor Thomas, Mary, Popuri, Duke & Rick are in the room*  
  
JACK : Everyone!  
  
MAYOR : Jack! It's about time you got here!  
  
JACK : What do you mean? I brought Karen here!  
  
DUKE : Ahh! So you were the one the nurses called 'Little Kid In Blue'.   
  
JACK : Shut up!   
  
MAYOR : Really now? Bwahahahahahaha!  
  
*Everyone in the room burst into laughter except for Karen. She's unconcious, remember?*  
  
JACK : Yeah, laugh. Wait a minute, there's something I have to say! It's really important  
  
KAI: You grew up?  
  
JACK : No, I mean I did already, but... Oh screw that! What I mean is, Gray's alive and he's on the island.  
  
*Simultaneous GASP*  
  
==================================================  
  
End of Chapter 17 


	18. Reunion of Hearts

==================================================  
  
Disclaimer :   
  
I don't own Harvest Moon and/or its characters...   
  
==================================================  
  
[Author's Notes]  
  
AUTHOR : This should also be uploaded along with 16 & 17. Please review if this is gettin' good, and review anyway if this is starting to really get old. One way or another, review. Hehe, just read, enjoy and REVIEW.  
  
GRAY : Like anyone would...  
  
AUTHOR : *Strikes Gray with a lightning bolt* Damn critic... Anyway, like I said: Rev... I mean, Enjoy!!  
  
==================================================  
  
A Harvest Moon Vacation  
  
Chapter 18 : Reunion of Hearts  
  
[SUMMER XX, YEAR 4]  
  
*Simultaneous GASP*  
  
MARY : He's alive?!  
  
KAI : Don't joke like that. You know the story of the 'boy' who cried wolf, right?  
  
  
  
* Crowd laughs *  
  
JACK : Shut up, Kai! He really is here...   
  
* Meanwhile, outside the door *  
  
GRAY : I wonder if they'll be shocked. Will they forgive me?  
  
* Back inside the room *   
  
JACK : I swear he's here!  
  
MAYOR : Gray fell off the mountain and died last Spring, remember?  
  
JACK : But he survived! And he's right at the front door!!  
  
KAI : If he really was here then I'd see him at the...   
  
* Kai opens door & sees Gray *  
  
KAI : door? It's Gray!!  
  
MARY : *Gasp* Gray!  
  
GRAY : Hello everyone, I'm...  
  
MAYOR : Kill him before he kills us!!!  
  
GRAY : Huh?  
  
* Everyone picks up some kind of tool and lunge at Gray *  
  
JACK : What's everyone...  
  
GRAY : Jack, you bastard!!  
  
JACK : It's not my fault!  
  
RICK : He's after Jack! Stop him!!!  
  
POPURI : Hyaa!! Popuri Special Attack! One Hundren Chicken Pecks!!  
  
* Popuri picks up a chicken (Don't ask where, 'cause I don't know either) and it's head starts to peck really fast, then she throws it at Gray *  
  
GRAY : What the hell?   
  
* Gray dodges the chicken by bending back in slow-motion and grabs the chicken then throws it back *  
  
RICK : Popuri!!   
  
POPURI : *Hit by the chicken* Big Brother... I'm sorry. *Passes out*  
  
RICK : Why you..!!! Hyaaa!!!   
  
* Rick charges for a few seconds *  
  
RICK : Rick Special Attack : Ten Thousand Deadly Chicken Pecks!!  
  
GRAY : This can't be good.  
  
* Rick whistles and a horde of chickens start coming in from the window *  
  
RICK : This is for Popuri!!  
  
* As the chickens start coming in, Gray grabs Dukes bottle of wine and the mayor's pipe *  
  
GRAY : I don't smoke nor drink. But this has to be done!!  
  
* Gray makes a fire with the mayors pipe and drinks some wine then blows it towards the chicken, roasting them on the spot *   
  
RICK : My... chicken. *Falls to his knees*  
  
DUKE : My... wine. *Falls to his knees then cries*  
  
* The chicken roasted in mid-air fall to the floor *  
  
GRAY : Bleah!! I hate... wait a minute. Wine isn't half bad...  
  
MAYOR : You'll pay Gray! *Lunges himself at Gray*  
  
* Gray holds down the Mayor by pressing on his head *   
  
GRAY : I'm not here to kill any of you...  
  
MAYOR : *Pathetically trying to break free* Like I'd believe you. I can't forget the damage you caused our town! Trying to kill all fo us, you didn't give a damn!!  
  
* Kai tries to sneak behind Gray with a flower vase *  
  
KAI : Gotcha!  
  
* Jack hits Kai from behind with his hammer *  
  
JACK : I've always wanted to do that!  
  
MAYOR : why Jack?!  
  
JACK : He's telling the truth! He was the one who saved Karen from drowning.  
  
MAYOR : But why did you try to kill us last Spring?  
  
GRAY : I wasn't thinking straight... I was under a lot of stress.  
  
* Mayor Thomas calms down *  
  
MAYOR : Well, it seems that we owe Gray an apology.  
  
GRAY : No, I should be the one apologizing.  
  
RICK : My... chicken.  
  
DUKE : My... wine.  
  
POPURI : Oh shut up, you two!  
  
RICK : I thought you were dead!  
  
POPURI : No, you dummy.  
  
* Drake walks into the room *  
  
DRAKE : What happened here... Wow! Roasted chicken!  
  
* Drake picks up a chicken and starts eating *  
  
RICK : No~!  
  
DRAKE : What's the matter?  
  
RICK : My... chicken.  
  
DRAKE : This was yours? Here, take it. I'm sorry.   
  
* Drake hands over the finely roasted chicken *  
  
RICK : (sob)  
  
* Drake walks over to another corner and picks up another chicken *  
  
DRAKE : This one looks good. *Chomp* wow... *mumble* good...   
  
RICK : O_o ... *Passes out*  
  
DRAKE : What's with him?  
  
JACK : Beats me.  
  
DRAKE : He didn't even touch his chicken.  
  
GRAY : Why the hell are we talkin' about chicken?! It's like some weird-ass, perverted, good-for-nothing weirdo is guiding our every move.  
  
* A bright light shines above Gray *   
  
"Gray, come into the light."  
  
GRAY : What? Why do I feel like this happened before?  
  
"Just step into the damn light!"  
  
GRAY : Alright, alright.   
  
* Gray steps into the light *  
  
AUTHOR : Damn you! You bastard! I thought I beat some sense into you the last time! It seems I really need to force it into that thick skull yours! Take this! Hyaaa!!  
  
* Gray is relentlessly beaten with a bat... again *  
  
GRAY : Ow... *twitch* *twitch* Did this happen before?  
  
AUTHOR : Now I'll remove my existence from your memory... again.   
  
* The light fades and Gray lies in pain on the floor *   
  
JACK : Gray, you look like you beaten with a bat again.  
  
GRAY : Really? 'Cause it hurts.  
  
* Drake calls everyone's attention *  
  
DRAKE : Everyone, I checked Karen's status and it seems that she's going to be fine.  
  
JACK : That's relieving.  
  
KAREN : Uh...  
  
DRAKE : Ms. Karen?  
  
JACK : Karen!! Your awake!  
  
KAREN : Jack and... Gray?!  
  
JACK : It's okay, he's changed his ways. He's a good guy now.  
  
KAREN : *Sigh* Oh darn, I was looking forward to kicking his ass.  
  
GRAY : Don't worry, the next time I go on a murderous attempt, you can kick my ass first.  
  
KAREN : Don't worry, I will.  
  
* A doctor walks into the room *   
  
DOCTOR : What a mess... *gasp*  
  
DRAKE : Hello! Nice to see you again. *sly grin*  
  
DOCTOR : Ahhh!!!  
  
* Doctor runs out screaming *  
  
KAREN : He looked like he saw a ghost.  
  
DRAKE : Nah... He's just tense.  
  
JACK : Oh well.  
  
MAYOR : Once Karen gets released, we'll have a party!  
  
POPURI : That's great!  
  
* Kai wakes up *  
  
KAI : Die Gray!!  
  
* Drake slaps Kai with a chicken *  
  
DRAKE : Fool, he's not trying to kill you. He's changed.  
  
KAI : Oh, I see. But who hit me earlier?  
  
JACK : *Whistle*  
  
KAI : Who?  
  
DRAKE : Don't mind it... Let's leave Jack & Karen alone.  
  
* Everyone but Jack & Karen leaves *  
  
JACK : Karen.  
  
KAREN : Jack.  
  
* Jack leans over Karen *  
  
JACK : Karen...  
  
* Karen slaps Jack with a chicken *  
  
KAREN : You lecher!! What the heck do you think you were doing with Ann?! You still haven't explained to me what that was about!!!  
  
JACK : B-but Karen! I had no idea why she was there!! I swear! I was surprised myself when I saw her there.   
  
KAREN : What do you mean?! She was lying next to you!!!   
  
JACK : When I woke up, she was already there!!   
  
KAREN : You expect me to believe you that easily?!  
  
* Doug, Ann & Cliff enter the room *  
  
DOUG : I could explain that. You see, Ann has sleeping problems.  
  
KAREN : What?  
  
ANN : I tend to sleep-walk every now and then.  
  
JACK : Is that why you were next to me?!  
  
DOUG : Well, yes. She wanders really far when she does sleep-walk. I even remember when she walked into the square back when we were in town!  
  
ANN : Dad!  
  
DOUG : But Cliff, remember the time she walked over to your bed and slept there? When you woke up, you had nosebleeds for days!! *Laugh*  
  
CLIFF : *Blushes*  
  
ANN : Dad!!!  
  
* Doug bursts into a maniacal laugh then Ann starts stomping him to the floor *  
  
KAREN : Jack, you've gotten yourself out of this one. But if this happens again, your next bed will be your last!!  
  
JACK : Don't worry.  
  
* The paranoid doctor cautiously walks into the room *  
  
DOCTOR : Is h-he gone? Good. I'd like to say that Ms. Karen is ready for release tomorrow morning.  
  
* Jack turns around *  
  
JACK : Thanks doc!!  
  
* The doctor recognizes Jack & runs out screaming *  
  
DOUG : What's eatin' him?  
  
ANN : Shut up!!  
  
* Ann continues to stomp *  
  
CLIFF : Maybe you shouldn't be fighting here.  
  
ANN : You're right, Cliff.  
  
DOUG : Phew! *Gets up* That got me hungry! Let's eat! It's on me!  
  
KAREN : Are we included?  
  
DOUG : *Smiles really wide* No   
  
KAREN : Just because I'm in this bed doesn't mean that I can't kick your stingy ass!  
  
* Karen jumps out of bed and pummels Doug senseless *  
  
ANN : Wow! You gotta teach me that!  
  
KAREN : Sure!  
  
CLIFF : *Whispers to Jack* Women are scary.  
  
JACK : *Whispers to Cliff* I know, I know.  
  
KAREN : Well then, let's eat?  
  
* Vincent walks in with some food *  
  
VINCENT : Thought I'd drop by to bring some food since I heard that Karen woke up.  
  
KAREN : How... thoughtful.  
  
VINCENT : Don't mention it. I'll drop by again some other time, I gotta go.  
  
JACK : But you just got here!  
  
VINCENT : Yeah... Just thought I'd drop by on my way to the docks.  
  
KAREN : In any case, thanks!  
  
VINCENT : Bye!  
  
* Vincent leaves *   
  
KAREN : Let's dig in?  
  
JACK : Let's eat!  
  
A few minutes later at the hospital lobby...  
  
GRAY : It's really great that everyone is fine now...  
  
MAYOR : Yup, even you're here... No one would have expected that.  
  
GRAY : Is everyone on the trip?  
  
MAYOR : Yes, the whole town managed to get here. We had some difficulties, but we're all here. There was the exception of...  
  
"I really thought you died that day."  
  
GRAY : Huh?  
  
* Gray turns around *  
  
"I thought I would never see you again."  
  
GRAY : Mary...  
  
MARY : You bastard!!  
  
* Mary Special Move : Book Slap of the Heavens *  
  
GRAY : o_O Ow.....  
  
MARY : You had me worried sick! *Crying*  
  
GRAY : I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have given up on life that easily.  
  
* Gray tries to embrace Mary *  
  
MARY : Pervert!!  
  
* Mary punches Gray, propelling him to the wall *  
  
GRAY : Ouch... * Slides down wall *   
  
MARY : Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you so hard!  
  
MAYOR : That must've hurt... I'll leave these two for a while.  
  
* Mayor Thomas 'leaves' *  
  
MARY : I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!  
  
GRAY : Since when could you hit so hard?  
  
MARY : Well, I just got kind of emotional so I guess my adrenaline level just got really high. Sometimes that happens to certain plants when stimulated, my father told me that it happens once in a while in humans, too.  
  
GRAY : Hehe... *Stands up and dusts himself* You're starting to sound like Manna...  
  
MARY : *Blush* That's mean!!  
  
GRAY : *Laugh* I'm just kidding...  
  
MARY : *Laugh* I guess I kind of did a while ago, didn't I?  
  
* They both stop laughing and a provocative silence follows *  
  
GRAY : I... really missed...  
  
MARY : Huh?  
  
GRAY : I missed the times when we were in Mineral Town, just living normally.  
  
MARY : Me, too.  
  
GRAY : Well actually, the only person I missed was y...  
  
* Loud rustling behind potted plant *  
  
GRAY : What the hell?!  
  
MARY : Huh? *Blush*  
  
"Oh come on! Just tell her already!"  
  
GRAY : Shut up! *Blush*  
  
* Gray kicks aside the pot *  
  
"You're no fun. That's why you'll never be a good blacksmith!"  
  
GRAY : What does this have to do with being a blacksmith, Gramps?!  
  
SAIBARA : Don't be so into the details! You try to kill the town and you're still a sissy-boy?! I thought that maybe you'd have learned something from that! But look at yourself, you can't even tell a girl how you feel!!  
  
GRAY : Gramps!!! *Blush*  
  
* Mary blushes even more *  
  
MARY : W-We're not like that...  
  
GRAY : Just mind your own business, Gramps!!  
  
SAIBARA : Okay, okay. But don't come running to me when your 65 years old and still single!  
  
* Saibara walks away *  
  
SAIBARA : Boys these days!  
  
GRAY : I'm sorry about my grandfather...  
  
MARY : It's alright.  
  
* Another silence fills the gap between them *  
  
GRAY : Anyway, I really missed you. And the town.  
  
* Gray steps closer to Mary *  
  
MARY : Me too.  
  
* Gray takes another step towards Mary *  
  
GRAY : I never had the chance to tell you this then but...  
  
* Gray moves closer *  
  
MARY : What is it?  
  
* Gray steps right in front of Mary *  
  
GRAY : I might not have another chance to tell you this so I'll say it now...   
  
MARY : *Blush* Y-Yes?  
  
GRAY : I... I...  
  
"How are things going between our two lovebirds? Going swell, eh?"  
  
* Drake puts his head in between Gray's and Mary's *  
  
DRAKE : Mmm... *Sniff* I can sense eros...  
  
* Drake looks closely at Gray then shifts his eyes to Mary with a wide grin *  
  
DRAKE : Hm... You two weren't planning anything, were you?  
  
* Raises an eyebrow then smiles slyly *  
  
GRAY : *Blush* W-What are you talking about?!!  
  
MARY : *Blush* I-I need to go to um... the washroom.  
  
* Mary rushes to the washroom *   
  
"Why the hell did you ruin the mood?! It was perfect!!"  
  
* People start coming out of their hiding places *  
  
KAI : Things were really starting to heat up, hehehe.  
  
SAIBARA : And I thought my grandson would've made his move.  
  
POPURI : Aww... It was really romantic! But you spoiled it!  
  
DRAKE : I had no idea!  
  
ANN : Like hell you didn't!!  
  
DRAKE : Oh come on now...  
  
GRAY : What the hell were you all doing?!  
  
DRAKE : It seems they were eavesdropping on ya.  
  
GRAY : I KNOW THAT!!!  
  
DRAKE : Sheesh, I was just answering your question.  
  
GRAY : What's the idea with eavesdropping on me?  
  
ANN : We were.. uh... making sure you... um... that you weren't plotting against us, again.  
  
GRAY : That's bull!  
  
ANN : See? You just looked like you wanted to kill us.  
  
GRAY : What kind of excuse is that?!  
  
DRAKE : Let me handle Gray. I'll calm him down.  
  
GRAY : What?  
  
* Drake pulls out panties from his pocket and flashes it at Gray *  
  
DRAKE : These are Mary's...  
  
* Gray passes out from the nosebleed *  
  
ANN : Wow, it really worked. But how did you get Mary's panties?  
  
DRAKE : These aren't.   
  
KAI : But what were you doing with panties anyway?  
  
DRAKE : I keep 'em for cases like this.  
  
ANN : So you really keep women's underwear for this?  
  
DRAKE : Doesn't everybody?  
  
KAI : Weird...  
  
==================================================  
  
End of Chapter 18 


	19. Release Day

==================================================  
  
Disclaimer :   
  
I don't own Harvest Moon and/or its characters...   
  
==================================================  
  
[Author's Notes]  
  
AUTHOR : "Wow!! Another chapter?!" would be the reaction of some people while others would say "Not another one..."  
  
But since I'm the author, you can't really do much about it. I'm writing this as I go, and ideas do get slowed down.  
  
Such as the long gap between Chapters 15 & 16.   
  
==================================================  
  
A Harvest Moon Vacation  
  
Chapter 19 : Release day  
  
[SUMMER XX, YEAR 4]  
  
  
  
Later that evening at the hospital...  
  
KAREN : Wow... I'm getting released tomorrow.  
  
JACK : Yup. As soon as your out, let's take the town over to the beach!  
  
KAREN : Finally, I'll be able to enjoy this vacation.  
  
JACK : We haven't exactly had the best of luck lately.  
  
KAREN : What do you mean? Our luck was horrible!  
  
JACK : Hehe, but it wasn't all bad.  
  
KAREN : We wouldn't have this much fun if we were still in town.  
  
JACK : And we wouldn't have this much trouble, either.  
  
KAREN : *Giggle* Yeah...  
  
JACK : Gray's back, too. And he's changed for the better.  
  
KAREN : Is it true that he was the one who saved me from drowning?  
  
JACK : Yeah, he did. I was ready to jump into the water, when he already came up with you.  
  
KAREN : I see, but what was he doing there? And what was he doing on this island, anyway?  
  
JACK : Hey, you're right. I never got around to asking that.  
  
KAREN : Now you got me all nervous.  
  
JACK : What do you mean me? You were the one who asked about Gray!  
  
KAREN : But... We shouldn't be so doubtful about him though.  
  
JACK : Since he saved you, I'll trust him.   
  
KAREN : *Nods* Yeah, let's give him a chance.  
  
JACK : Yup, Everyone should have a second chance...  
  
KAREN : But if he tries any thing like what he tried last Spring again, I'll kick his ass myself!!  
  
* A woman screams from the hall outside *  
  
JACK : What was that?   
  
KAREN : I don't like this.  
  
JACK : Karen, stay here. I'll check it out.  
  
KAREN : I'm not letting you go out there without me, you could get your ass killed.  
  
JACK : As if I'd die that easily.  
  
KAREN : Whatever. Anyway, wherever you're going I'm going, too.  
  
JACK : I said...  
  
* Karen's eyes flare with fury *  
  
JACK : Sure, let's go!!  
  
* Jack slowly opens the door and takes a peek outside *  
  
JACK : It's so dark outside.  
  
KAREN : No duh. It's lights-out time.  
  
* Jack looks around some more and sees something gleam in the dark *  
  
JACK : What in the...  
  
KAREN : Move!  
  
JACK : W-wait!  
  
* Jack gets pushed out of the room *  
  
JACK : Ow...   
  
KAREN : * Steps out fo room * Finally.  
  
JACK : That hurt you know...  
  
KAREN : Hush! I think there's someone there.  
  
JACK : Where?  
  
* Karen points over to a hall where's there a faint light *  
  
KAREN : I think I hear something...  
  
"Oh my! What are you doing here? It's beyond visiting hours."  
  
'Me? I'm quite sure you know why I'm here.'   
  
* Sinister laugh *  
  
"Please... no. It's late."  
  
'Oh come on. You really think I'd listen to you?'  
  
JACK : What? I can't see things clearly.  
  
KAREN : Shut up or he'll hear you.  
  
'Huh? You wait here, I think I heard something.'  
  
JACK : He heards us...  
  
KAREN : Move back!  
  
* Jack & Karen move backwards behind the nurses station *   
  
'I know your there... Jack.'  
  
JACK : How does he know me?  
  
'It's no use hiding... I can tell your there, with Karen.'  
  
KAREN : Oh no.  
  
* Hand perches on Jack & Karen's shoulders *  
  
'Oh come on... How long did you think you'd be able to hide from me?'  
  
JACK : Please don't kill me. Kill anyone else just not me.  
  
KAREN : Does that include me?! Why, I ought to kill you myself!  
  
'Whoa! Who said anything about killing? What the heck are you two talking about?'  
  
JACK : Please! I'm not worth *Turns around* Wha?!  
  
'Fool. What the heck are you talking about?'  
  
JACK : You scared the living daylights out of us!!  
  
KAREN : *Turns around* Oh, it's just you.  
  
'What was "Oh, It's JUST you." supposed to mean?!'  
  
KAREN : That's beacause we thought you were some kind of murderer or something!  
  
'Me? Do I look like one to you?'  
  
JACK : Shut up, Drake!  
  
DRAKE : Oh please. Just admit you were scared for nothing.  
  
KAREN : Whatever. Why is it that you seem to pop up whenever something weird is happening?  
  
DRAKE : That's not very nice, it's like your saying that I'm a magnet for the weird.  
  
JACK : If the puzzle fits...  
  
DRAKE : Shut Jack! You wouldn't want me to call your 'friend'.  
  
JACK : Who?  
  
DRAKE : Your good friend, Mineral Town's Doctor.  
  
JACK : Ack!!   
  
KAREN : What's with the doc?  
  
JACK : Alright, alright. You win.  
  
KAREN : What's going on?  
  
DRAKE : Nothing to worry about, just get to bed now. You want to get released tomorrow, right?  
  
KAREN : I guess.  
  
JACK : Let's go. Hahahaha *Sigh*  
  
DRAKE : I almost forgot, I was supposed to give you this.   
  
* Hands over a small package *  
  
DRAKE : Open it tomorrow!  
  
KAREN : Why don't you just give it tomorrow?   
  
DRAKE : I'm busy so I won't be able to attend your release.  
  
JACK : That's too bad.  
  
KAREN : Thanks! Good Night!  
  
JACK : Good Night!  
  
KAREN : *Staring at the box* Hm... I wonder what this is.  
  
JACK : Open it!   
  
KAREN : But he said to open it tomorrow.  
  
JACK : He wouldn't mind and he wouldn't know.  
  
KAREN : I suppose.  
  
JACK : What can go wrong?  
  
KAREN : No, I'll open it tomorrow.  
  
JACK : Aww... Oh well, good night.  
  
KAREN : Good night.  
  
Jack & Karen go to sleep and the next day...  
  
KAREN : Jack... Wake up.  
  
JACK : Huh? What?  
  
KAREN : It's morning!  
  
JACK : Oh? Okay.  
  
* Mayor Thomas enters the room *  
  
MAYOR : So your awake already? Everyone's waiting at the lobby.  
  
JACK : Come on, Karen!  
  
* A different doctor comes in the room *  
  
DOCTOR : Good Morning. It seems that Ms.Karen is being released today.  
  
KAREN : What happened to the other doctor yesterday?  
  
DOCTOR : Well, he went insane for a reason we can't explain.  
  
JACK : He was acting kind of weird yesterday.  
  
DOCTOR : He kept on saying something about a mad doctor & his dog-men or something like that.  
  
KAREN : A total weirdo.  
  
DOCTOR : Sad, he was a brilliant doctor. I have no idea what could have driven him crazy.  
  
JACK : Guess we'll never know.  
  
DOCTOR : In any case, all you have to do now is sign this.  
  
JACK : What about the payment?  
  
DOCTOR : No need to worry, Mr.McLaren is covering all your fees.  
  
JACK : Wow...  
  
KAREN : Makes me wish I should have spent more.  
  
* Karen signs the document *  
  
KAREN : There you go.  
  
DOCTOR : Okay then, Off you go!  
  
JACK : Let's go.  
  
MAYOR : Hurry, everyone's waiting.  
  
JACK : Finally.  
  
* Jack, Karen & the Mayor go to the lobby *  
  
TOWNSPEOPLE : Hi Karen!!  
  
RICK : We missed you! *Tries to hug Karen*  
  
KAREN : Thank you! *Punches Rick to the wall*  
  
RICK : Oww...  
  
KAREN : It feels great to be back!  
  
ELLI : Everyone is so full of energy, right?  
  
DOCTOR : *Nods*  
  
JACK : Settle down, everyone! We have an announcement!  
  
KAREN : Yeah, how about we all go to the beach for a party?  
  
ANN : Great idea!  
  
KAI : Fine with me.  
  
CLIFF : The beach sounds good.  
  
ZACK : Let's have a swimming contest, too!  
  
GRAY : I'll grill hotdogs!  
  
MARY : Reading by the beach sounds relaxing.  
  
KAREN : It's settled then.  
  
JACK : Let's get ready to go!!  
  
TOWNSPEOPLE : Hurrah!  
  
* The Mineral Townsfolk begin their packing for the trip to the beach *  
  
JACK : Is everyone set?  
  
MAYOR : I think Doug & Ann are almost done.  
  
KAREN : How about the elders?  
  
MAYOR : You mean Saibara, Barley & Ellen?  
  
JACK : They're getting help from Popuri & Rick, right?  
  
KAREN : I see.  
  
MAYOR : I think that about does it. Is everyone done?  
  
* A large Tri-Deck HoverCraft pulls in *  
  
"Is everyone set?"  
  
JACK : Whoa! Nice ride! Is this why you were gonna be late?  
  
"Yeah, I had to rent this and go a few test runs."  
  
JACK : Thanks, Drake!  
  
DRAKE : Just shut up & get on!  
  
* Everyone starts to get in the bus *  
  
DRAKE : I just hope that I'll be able to accomodate everyone!  
  
MAYOR : Just where did you rent this tremendous vehicle?  
  
DRAKE : Err... the Island Defense Faction?  
  
MAYOR : W-What?!  
  
DRAKE : Just kidding! Hehe...hehehe.  
  
MAYOR : *Phew* I thought this was a real combat vehicle!  
  
DRAKE : (Nope, just a military transport vehicle)  
  
MAYOR : Pardon? Did you say anything?  
  
DRAKE : Me? No! Hahahahahaha! Okay everyone! We're leaving now!  
  
JACK : Everyone's aboard!  
  
DRAKE : Okay! Let's Go!  
  
* Drake starts the HoverCraft and begins to cruise towards the beach *  
  
DRAKE : Nothing beats cruising through the open road!  
  
* Another vehicle pops up from the curve which causes Drake to recklessly swrive *  
  
JACK : What the heck was that?!?!  
  
KAREN : You nearly killed us!  
  
DRAKE : I'm real sorry about that! Hehehehe!  
  
GRAY : Drive like that again and we'll toss you out!  
  
DRAKE : Do you know how to drive a vehicle like this?!  
  
GRAY : Well, no.  
  
DRAKE : See? You have no other choice but me.   
  
KAREN : But if you really pull off another stunt...  
  
* Drake swirves again *  
  
KAREN : Are you makin' fun of me?!  
  
DRAKE : Hahahahahaha!!!  
  
JACK : I think he's lost it.  
  
DRAKE : Don't be such wimps! What's a little thrill gonna do?  
  
ANN : Why you! Don't play around like that!  
  
* Ann starts strangling Drake *  
  
DRAKE : Let... go...!!  
  
* Drake loses control of the vehicle and they skid off the road *  
  
ANN : Oh...  
  
DRAKE : Look what you did!!  
  
JACK : Everyone! Hold on to something!!  
  
* The HoverCraft runs through the curve and rolls down the hill *  
  
DRAKE : Ack!!  
  
ANN : Ahh!!!  
  
JACK : I'm getting dizzy!!!  
  
KAREN : A~nn!!  
  
ANN : I'm sorry!!!  
  
* The HoverCraft crashes on it's side somewhere amongst the trees of the forest *  
  
DRAKE : *Trying to stand* What a landing. Is... Is everyone alright?  
  
JACK : That hurt! But I'm okay.  
  
DRAKE : How about the elders & the children?  
  
BARLEY : We're a little shook up but we're okay.  
  
MAY : Grandpa! We're fine, too.  
  
DRAKE : How about the rest?  
  
POPURI : We're fine over here.  
  
DOUG : Ann & Cliff are with me.  
  
KAI : I'm here, too.   
  
ZACK : I'm well, along with Greg.  
  
KAREN : My dad's okay, too. He just fainted.  
  
ELLI : Grandma's fine, so is Doctor.  
  
CARTER : Thank the goddess that we're all fine.  
  
BASIL : I don't think so. The window's open!  
  
* Drake looks out the window *  
  
DRAKE : This is bad...  
  
* Gray is hanging on by one hand & Mary is holding on to his other *  
  
GRAY : I won't be able to hold on much longer!  
  
MARY : Just let go.  
  
GRAY : I won't!  
  
DRAKE : Hold on! We'll get you both up!  
  
GRAY : Finally, a little help.  
  
* Gray starting to lose grip *  
  
GRAY : I'm losing it! Mary! I'll lift you up!  
  
* Gray lifts up Mary to the ledge of the window *  
  
GRAY : Get her!  
  
* Drake pulls Mary up into the window *  
  
DRAKE : Now you Gray!  
  
GRAY : Thank goodness Mary's up.  
  
DRAKE : Hurry up! It's your turn.  
  
* Gray reaches out but slips *  
  
MARY : Gra~y!!  
  
* Gray slips off the ledge and begins to fall *  
  
DRAKE : *Looks away* Damn...  
  
MARY : No... No~!!  
  
* Something jumps from one of the branches and catches Gray in mid-air *  
  
MARY : *Gasp* Who was that?  
  
DRAKE : *Turns back to the window* What?!  
  
MARY : Something came from one of the branches and caught Gray!  
  
DRAKE : What the...  
  
'No need to worry, I caught him.'  
  
DRAKE : Who are you?  
  
'It's disappointing that you recognize me.'  
  
DRAKE : What do you mean?  
  
'Oh come on.'  
  
* A familiar figure steps out from the shadows of the trees *  
  
'Gray!! Wake up! You're not dead! Though I thought you were 'cause you slipped last time, but I'm not letting you fall again! So you should at least thank me!  
  
GRAY : Uhn... Huh? It's you!  
  
DRAKE : Nate! Get your should-have-been-dead ass up here!  
  
NATE : That's not very nice.  
  
GRAY : Thanks.  
  
NATE : Hang on my back. I'll get us up there soon.  
  
* Nate with Gray on his back jumps from branch to branch towards the HoverCraft *  
  
MARY : Nate!  
  
* Nate jumps on upper-side of the HoverCraft and lets Gray step down *  
  
GRAY : Thanks again. I owe you my life.  
  
NATE : Shut up, I just payed you back for not catching you last time.  
  
* Mary climbs up the side and hugs Gray *  
  
MARY : I'm so happy that your safe.  
  
GRAY : I'm sorry I got you worried.  
  
* Jack and Karen climb up the side, too *  
  
KAREN : Aww... They're so sweet.  
  
JACK : It's just heart-warming.  
  
* Gray & Mary realize that they're being watched *  
  
GRAY : *Blushes* Um.. Er... I'm glad you're safe.  
  
MARY : *Blush* Me, too.  
  
NATE : No need to get shy now... the show was just getting good.  
  
GRAY : Show?!  
  
NATE : Just kidding. Let's get you two love birds down into the HoverCraft.  
  
* They step into the HoverCraft *  
  
DRAKE : Since when were you here?!  
  
NATE : I was survived from the ship and washed up near the shore then decided to take a shortcut into town through the forest. And that's when I heard some kind of crash nearby and decided to check it out. I saw some dude fall off and when I caught him, it was Gray.  
  
DRAKE : Wow, a lot of people seem to be coming back from the dead lately.  
  
NATE : Hell, imagine my surprise when I saw Gray.  
  
GRAY : Damn... How are we gonna get ourselves out of this one.  
  
NATE : Your free to jump off again.  
  
GRAY : I DID NOT JUMP OFF!!  
  
MARY : That's true! He saved me!  
  
NATE : I see... 'To sacrifice your life for your beloved'.   
  
POPURI : Aww...   
  
GRAY : *Blushing* Stop that!!  
  
NATE : Fine. Let's just figure out a way to get this hude scrap of metal to the ground.  
  
DRAKE : What do you mean scrap?! I worked hard to get this!  
  
NATE : It's yours?  
  
DRAKE : Well, no.  
  
NATE : What?!  
  
DRAKE : I well, 'borrowed' it.   
  
NATE : When you mean 'borrowed', did you mean?  
  
DRAKE : *Covering Nate's mouth* Hush! So I took it without permission, I planned on returning it though.  
  
NATE : Look at it now.  
  
DRAKE : I know I'm in deep trouble and all but...  
  
NATE : You think you can still return it in that condition without anyone noticing?  
  
DRAKE : You have a point.  
  
JACK : Hey! We thought of something!  
  
KAREN : Hurry! We'll fill you in on the plan.  
  
NATE : Okay, I'll be there in a minute!  
  
==================================================  
  
End of Chapter 19 


	20. Memories

==================================================  
  
Disclaimer :   
  
I don't own Harvest Moon and/or its characters...   
  
==================================================  
  
[Author's Notes]  
  
AUTHOR : I'm not sure if it's just me but, I think this is getting really weird. Do you? But if you like it, just review. I'm also open to a few suggestions and I'll acknowledge people for their suggestions.   
  
==================================================  
  
A Harvest Moon Vacation  
  
Chapter 20 : Memories  
  
[SUMMER XX, YEAR 4]  
  
The Mayor, Jack, Karen, Nate, Drake & Gray are discussing on how to get to get out of the forest.  
  
  
  
DRAKE : So, what have you thought of?  
  
JACK : Well, we just plan on getting down by rope.  
  
GRAY : You guys had rope?!  
  
KAREN : We just found it.  
  
GRAY : Where was it?  
  
KAREN : Under the table.  
  
GRAY : O_o O~kay. I nearly died because you guys weren't able to find the coil of rope which was just under the table.  
  
KAREN : That just about says it all.  
  
MARY : Oh my.  
  
GRAY : *Agitated* I'll let this one slip. Just this once.  
  
JACK : Let's just organize the plan.  
  
NATE : Is there even a plan?  
  
JACK : Of course there is!  
  
NATE : And?  
  
JACK : We slide down one by one.  
  
NATE : What's there to organize?  
  
DRAKE : Wait! Wait! Wait! What about the HoverCraft?!  
  
KAREN : Guess we gotta leave it behind.  
  
DRAKE : We can't do that!  
  
MAYOR : Then we'll just ask Mr.McLaren to pick it up.  
  
DRAKE : Anything but that.  
  
JACK : Why?  
  
DRAKE : Mind your own business.  
  
NATE : Get over it. I'll just explain the whole thing to Vincent.  
  
GRAY : He's a nice dude, he'll listen to you.  
  
MAYOR : I'm sure he would... Wait a minute! How do you know him?  
  
GRAY : He offered me ride to the island a few days ago but some weird thing attacked the ship I was on before I got here.  
  
JACK : Is that why you were covered in seaweed?  
  
GRAY : Yeah.  
  
MAYOR : Gray, would you mind telling us how you survived your supposed fall from the mountain back in Mineral Town.  
  
GRAY : It's not a very happy memory but... I'll explain how I eluded death...  
  
* Flashback Warp *  
  
Gray is hanging on to Nate's hand then lets go.  
  
NATE : No!  
  
* Gray free-falls down the hill and hits a branch groin-first *  
  
(JACK : There goes Gray Jr.)  
  
(GRAY : Shut up!)  
  
* The branch breaks under his weight and he falls towards another branch which he hits groin-first *  
  
(JACK : And Gray III.)  
  
(GRAY : Quit interrupting my flashback!)  
  
* He falls sideward and rolls down the hill then smacks onto a petrified log *  
  
* Gray moans in pain *  
  
* The log moves due to Gray's weight and rolls down but he smashes onto a boulder *  
  
(NATE : Now I'm sure that hurt.)  
  
(GRAY : You have no idea.)  
  
* The boulder in turn is loosened and rolls along with Gray *  
  
(KAREN : That first step always hurts.)  
  
(GRAY : Enough comments!)  
  
* Gray lands onto what was once a tree but the log & boulder soon follow after him *  
  
(MAYOR : Ouch.)  
  
* The tree's trunk collapses under the weight and gray hits the small space of solid ground *  
  
* The boulder & log fall but miss him by a few centimeters *  
  
* Gray is relieved *  
  
* The small space of land under him crumbles *  
  
* Gray continues to tumble down the hill until he hits another branch *  
  
(JACK : Gray, have you ever considered adopting?)  
  
(GRAY : Shut up, Jack!)  
  
* The branch collapses and Gray free-falls toward the river below *  
  
* Gray smacks right onto the boulder that landed earlier and bounces off onto the log then finally into the river *  
  
* The river carries Gray through the current then across the rapids *  
  
* After passing the rapids, Gray calmly washes through the river until he gets to the waterfall *  
  
* As Gray falls down the fall, he hits a rock *   
  
* Gray nears the base of the fall which is lined with many jagged rocks *  
  
* After floating peacefully through the river for a few seconds, he feels something sharp near his ass *  
  
* His ass is tugged and he is lifted from the water by a fisherman *  
  
* The fisherman briefly looks at Gray then takes Gray's wallet and throws him back into the river *   
  
(DRAKE : Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!)  
  
(GRAY : What's so funny?!)  
  
(DRAKE : Nothin'... Bwahahahhahaah!)  
  
* Gray floats across the river and washes up on shore *   
  
* A figure comes up and approaches Gray *  
  
* The figure kicks Gray on the side *  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
GRAY : Ugh...  
  
"You're alive?!"  
  
GRAY : ...  
  
"Er... I suppose I should help you out. It wouldn't feel right if I didn't."  
  
* The figure stuffs Gray into the trunk of a sports car *  
  
"Can't get my car wet, can I?"  
  
* Gray arrives at a strange-looking medical facility *  
  
"Here you go... we're here at the WDO Medical Research Institute."  
  
GRAY : Ughn...   
  
"Hang in there."  
  
* The figure brings Gray inside the facility where he is treated *  
  
GRAY : Ugh... Thanks a lot.  
  
* An elderly doctor appreoaches Gray *  
  
DOCTOR : You should be glad just to be alive. You suffered major injuries that probably would have killed any normal person.  
  
GRAY : Who, who brought me here?  
  
DOCTOR : We weren't able to get his name. He left in a hurry.  
  
GRAY : Too bad. I wasn't able thank him properly.  
  
DOCTOR : All you need now is a little rest.  
  
GRAY : Umm... About the pay...  
  
DOCTOR : No need. This is a... er... a charity hospital, so payment isn't necessary.  
  
GRAY : Lucky me.  
  
DOCTOR : Just sleep now.  
  
GRAY : But I'm not...  
  
* Doctor sprays some kind of sleeping gas on Gray *  
  
DOCTOR : Now you are.  
  
A few weeks later...  
  
GRAY : wow, I feel great.   
  
DOCTOR : Seems that you've completely recovered now. So, where are you headed?  
  
GRAY : I... don't know.  
  
DOCTOR : You're not going home?  
  
GRAY : I don't have a home anymore.  
  
DOCTOR : That's too bad, but I think I know someone who could help you out.  
  
GRAY : Really?  
  
DOCTOR : Yeah, he's helped out a number of people already.  
  
GRAY : That would be great!  
  
DOCTOR : I'll introduce him to you tomorrow!  
  
GRAY : Thanks... I don't know how I can repay you.  
  
DOCTOR : Well... There is something you could do.  
  
* The doctor & Gray are near the women's shower room *  
  
GRAY : What the hell are we doing here?!  
  
DOCTOR : You want to repay me, remember?  
  
GRAY : But what does this place have to do anything?!  
  
DOCTOR : I've always wanted to see a few 'things' inside there.  
  
GRAY : *Turns red* What do you mean?!  
  
DOCTOR : Here's the plan. I've been planning this for quite some time now. I want you to check this hole I've dug through the wall. Then you'll signal to me when everything's clear.  
  
GRAY : Well... If things are planned, I guess nothing could go wrong. Are you really sure that I won't get into trouble?!  
  
DOCTOR : Look at me... Would I lie to you? *Big Cheesy Smile* *Eyes blink repeatedly*  
  
GRAY : I guess I have to repay you anyway.  
  
DOCTOR : We're set then!! This way!  
  
* Gray & the doctor are near a tall wooden fence *  
  
DOCTOR : I need you to jump this fence.  
  
GRAY : It's a bit high, but I think I can do it.  
  
DOCTOR : Good. Once you're across, check the surroundings then tell me when I can climb.  
  
GRAY : *Nods*  
  
* Gray steadily climbs the fence *   
  
DOCTOR : You can do it, boy!  
  
* Gray gets to the top of the fence but the fence falls over, throwing Gray through the small window of the shower *  
  
GRAY : *Nosebleed* Uh, hi?  
  
* Gray is beaten down with pails & thrown out of the shower *  
  
GRAY : Ugh...  
  
* Doctor meets up with Gray *  
  
DOCTOR : How was it?  
  
GRAY : I got beaten out!!  
  
DOCTOR : No, not that! How was it inside? Did you see a lot? How many were they? How was the view? Did you get to touch any of them? The plan went wrong but we'll just try again!  
  
GRAY : Shut up!!  
  
DOCTOR : I'm sorry... *Mopes around a bit* I just saved your life, and this is how I get repayed? Sad is the life of a doctor. I guess there's no reason for me to live.  
  
* The doctor readies some rope to hang himself with *  
  
GRAY : No! Don't! Alright, we'll try again.  
  
DOCTOR : Oh! You're such a kind boy.  
  
GRAY : (What a dirty old man!)  
  
DOCTOR : Did you say anything?  
  
GRAY : Nothing! Let's get this done already.  
  
* They head back to the shower room again *  
  
DOCTOR : What the...   
  
* The fence is there again, as if it never fell *  
  
GRAY : You guys do some serious repair.  
  
DOCTOR : No matter, we'll try again.  
  
* Gray quickly get over the fence *  
  
GRAY : Phew... I can't believe I've helping that perverted old goat.  
  
DOCTOR : Is it clear?  
  
GRAY : *Looks around* Yeah, it's okay now.  
  
DOCTOR : Good!   
  
* The doctor jumps the fence *  
  
DOCTOR : *Turns red with a smile* I've waited for this chance for so long!  
  
GRAY : Hurry up.  
  
* The doctor goes around and shows Gray a small plank on the wall *  
  
DOCTOR : Watch, and be amazed!  
  
* He pulls the plank over and reveals a small slit in the wall *  
  
DOCTOR : Since you helped me here, I'll let you take the first peek.  
  
GRAY : I won't peek!  
  
DOCTOR : Oh come on... I know you wanna.  
  
GRAY : No.  
  
DOCTOR : Don't be such a spoil sport. Just think of all the pretty girls in there. Heheheh.  
  
GRAY : Fine. Just a short peek.  
  
* Gray looks into the hole *  
  
GRAY : I can't see much... Wait, it's becoming clearer.  
  
DOCTOR : What do you see?  
  
GRAY : I see... an eye?!  
  
DOCTOR : What?!  
  
"Is this the pervert a while ago?!"  
  
'No, I think he brought someone with him!'  
  
"Spray him!"  
  
* The women spray Gray's eyes with water *  
  
GRAY : Argh!! My eyes!!!  
  
DOCTOR : They found us out!! Let's get away!  
  
* A young woman with round glasses holding a frying pan blocks their escape route *  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
DOCTOR : Please... Have mercy on an old man. He forced me to come!  
  
GRAY : Wha~t?! It was that old goat that brought me here!  
  
"It doesn't matter now." *Glasses shine*  
  
* She whistles and more women come from behind her *  
  
"Let's get 'em, girls!"  
  
* A man's voice booms from behind them *  
  
'What the hell's going on here?'  
  
DOCTOR : Thank goodness!  
  
GRAY : *Wipes his eyes* Ugh... That sucked.  
  
'Could someone tell me what happened?'  
  
DOCTOR : These women were trying to kill us!  
  
'Is this true?'  
  
"Well, they were peeking through the shower!"  
  
'What?'  
  
DOCTOR : Er... It was his idea?  
  
GRAY : Me?! You dragged me here!  
  
"We'll settle this at my office."  
  
* Later at his office *  
  
"We'll hear the side of the women first..."  
  
* The young woman with glasses steps up *  
  
'First of all, that man with the cap was caught breaking in the women's shower. Then later, he was caught again peeking in the shower through a small hole.'  
  
"I see. How do you plead, Mr..."  
  
GRAY : Gray, my name is Gray.  
  
"Well then Gray, would you like to start by telling us who you are exactly?  
  
GRAY : I'm Gray and I was brought here by someone after I had fallen from a mountain & drifted a river then finally falling off a waterfall. I recovered at this institute and I wanted to repay the doctor. He then suggested that I help him in a small endeavor, I felt obligated so I followed.  
  
"How do you plead? *Looks to the doctor*"  
  
DOCTOR : I swear that he brought me there! He threatened to hurt me if I didn't!  
  
GRAY : Why you... Lies! Those are lies!  
  
"Sad to say, I know nothing of you Gray. And I have no reason to trust you either, but there are a few anomalies."  
  
GRAY : Damn right!  
  
"Well, when did you get here and when were you released?"  
  
GRAY : I'm not sure when I got here... Maybe a week or two? And I was released just this morning.  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
DOCTOR : What does this have to do with anything?  
  
"Is it true or not?"  
  
DOCTOR : Well, yes.   
  
"Well tell me this. Is it not true that it he was contained in his room until this morning?"   
  
DOCTOR : Yes.  
  
"How could he have known of such a hole in such a short time if he was confined the whole time?"  
  
DOCTOR : Er...  
  
"Besides, he couldn't have made that hole without being noticed if he was released this morning."  
  
DOCTOR : Well...  
  
"I think we've heard enough."  
  
DOCTOR : I'm sorry Mr. McLaren! I promise I won't do it again!  
  
VINCENT : Enough. You even involved a civilian in your perverted acts.  
  
DOCTOR : I'm really sorry.  
  
VINCENT : Your acts of perversion are a liability to this institute. You will be transferred to a busier district, so you'll have less time to do perverted acts.   
  
DOCTOR : Thank you!!  
  
VINCENT : But if I hear anything about you, you WILL be fired.  
  
DOCTOR : Thank you! I'll leave right away.  
  
* Runs out of the room *  
  
GRAY : Dirty old goat.  
  
VINCENT : What about you? Will you be leaving soon?  
  
GRAY : The doctor was supposed to introduce to me someone who could help me.  
  
VINCENT : Why?  
  
GRAY : I have no home to return to anymore.  
  
VINCENT : Well then, you've come to the right person.  
  
GRAY : What?  
  
VINCENT : I know someplace where you could stay and get a part-time job at the same time. What kind of work can you do?  
  
GRAY : My grandfather's a blacksmith.  
  
VINCENT : A blacksmith? I know just the place. You can go to Moon Island, I'll get you a ride there.  
  
GRAY : Thanks a lot.  
  
VINCENT : Don't mention it, I know you'll be a hard worker. I'm always willing to help when I can.  
  
GRAY : * Turns to the women * I'm sorry about earlier, I was pressured by the old goat.  
  
* The young woman with glasses steps up to Gray *  
  
'I'm always ready to forgive. But you should be thankful that he wasn't here today. If he was, things would have gotten bad.'  
  
GRAY : Who's 'he'?  
  
* A girl from the crowd shouts out loud *  
  
"I think she's talking about her 'lover'."  
  
'Shut up!!'  
  
"Oh come on... We know you like him. It's so obvious!"  
  
'We're nothing like that!'  
  
"Really? If he isn't, then you wouldn't mind if I take him for myself."  
  
'What?! I won't let that happen!'  
  
"Why not?"  
  
'Well... Um.. You see...'  
  
"See? Just admit it!"  
  
GRAY : You shouldn't tease someone like that.  
  
'Aww... You're no fun. Let's go.'  
  
* The girls leave the room *  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
GRAY : No problem. I know how it's like when that happens.  
  
'So you have someone in mind?'  
  
GRAY : Sort of.  
  
'I see then. Good Luck with her!'  
  
* The young woman with glasses leaves the room *  
  
VINCENT : Well, I've booked a ship for you. Hope you'll enjoy the island, it's actually a tourist spot.  
  
GRAY : Thanks. I'll go now.  
  
* End Of Flashback Sequence *  
  
GRAY : That's how I got here.  
  
JACK : You had a rough time.  
  
GRAY : You said it.  
  
KAREN : Somehow I think you had feelings for that girl who was being teased.  
  
GRAY : It's not like that! I just sympathized for her.  
  
NATE : That girl with glasses, did she have shoulder-length hair and were her glasses round?  
  
GRAY : Yeah, but how did you know?  
  
NATE : I see. Did she happen to wear round pendant of some sort around her neck?   
  
GRAY : Yup.  
  
NATE : How about her eyes, were they violet? Did she have a violet headband?  
  
GRAY : She did, but how the hell do you know?  
  
DRAKE : That's because she's his...  
  
NATE : *Hits Drake with a bat* What?  
  
KAREN : I think Nate here is the 'lover' those girls were talking about.  
  
NATE : It's not like that! I just got a lucky guess.  
  
*A loud whriling sound is coming from the outside the Hovercraft *  
  
NATE : Huh? They found us already? That was a bit fast.  
  
DRAKE : I am in deep...  
  
JACK : Dung? Manure? Dropping? Or just plain old...  
  
KAREN : Enough with that! Let's just look.  
  
==================================================  
  
End of Chapter 20 


	21. A Day At The Beach

==================================================  
  
Disclaimer :   
  
I don't own Harvest Moon and/or its characters...   
  
But the following characters I created :  
  
Nate, Vincent, Drake, Rad, Izlude & the   
  
==================================================  
  
[Author's Notes]  
  
AUTHOR : Hurrah! I've done Chapter 20! I'll keep going now. I will finish this! I will finish this! Hahahahahahahaha!   
  
==================================================  
  
A Harvest Moon Vacation  
  
Chapter 21 : A Day at the Beach  
  
[SUMMER XX, YEAR 4]  
  
They check the sounds outside the HoverCraft...  
  
KAREN : It's a helicopter.  
  
JACK : It's come to save us!  
  
KAREN : How did they find us so quickly?  
  
JACK : Yeah, we just crashed here half an hour ago.  
  
NATE : I think they've been looking for us for quite some time now.  
  
KAREN : Huh?  
  
MAYOR : But it doesn't look like a helicopter that can carry all of us.  
  
JACK : That's right. How will we all get aboard?  
  
DRAKE : They might send a transport helicopter in a while.  
  
KAREN : Hope so.  
  
* Someone comes down from the helicopter via rope ladder *  
  
"Alright. Dr. Drake Arc, you are to be apprehended for theft of the HoverCraft."  
  
DRAKE : Fine, fine. Just call for a transport helicopter for the civilians.  
  
"I see."  
  
NATE : Finally... Let's actually enjoy this vacation.  
  
* The board the transport helicopter and get dropped off at the beach *  
  
After finally arriving at the beach...  
  
JACK : Yahoo!!  
  
KAREN : The beach, at last!  
  
* Ann runs across the sand on bare foot *  
  
CLIFF : Ann... You shouldn't run through, recklessly.  
  
ANN : Huh? What for?  
  
CLIFF : *Points to the CRABS at her feet*  
  
ANN : O_O Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!  
  
* Ann runs passed Jack, spinning him around *  
  
JACK : *Dazed* Wha? Did anyone see what ran passed...   
  
* Jack steps around a bit then falls into Jellyfish Storage Tank *  
  
NATE : Poor soul... *Walks away*  
  
* Jack jumps out of the tank and twitches repeatedly on the sand *  
  
GRAY : That must hurt.  
  
* Popuri passes by and sees Jack *  
  
POPURI : Jack! Did you get stung? *Pokes him*  
  
JACK : Ow...  
  
POPURI : Did that hurt? *Pokes him again* Did that hurt? Where does it hurt? *Pokes him again*  
  
JACK : *Moans in pain*  
  
POPURI : I see... *Pokes him*  
  
JACK : Argh.... Are you all just gonna stare at me?  
  
GRAY : I could.  
  
POPURI : Me, too.  
  
* THE Doctor passes by *  
  
DOCTOR : Jack... *Shiny thing above his head shines* How BAD is your injury? *Pokes him*  
  
JACK : O_o *Twitches* Must get... away...  
  
DOCTOR : What's the matter? *Evil grin* I need a diagnosis... Hehehe... *Pulls out a 1 meter thermometer*  
  
POPURI : Wow! ^_^ ... A jumbo thermometer! Where are ya gonna stick it up in?  
  
* The doctor gives Popuri an innocent smile *  
  
GRAY : O_o ... Oh my... god! Popuri, I think Rick's calling us... We shouldn't keep him, RIGHT?!  
  
* Gray picks up Popuri & runs off *  
  
DOCTOR : My, my... Seems we're all alone, aren't we? And I still haven't used this thermometer.  
  
JACK : *Twitches*   
  
DOCTOR : I need to make sure that your body temperature is stable. I've heard that in order to make an accurate measurement of the body's temperature with a thermometer, we need to insert the measuring device into the ANUS.  
  
JACK : O_o *Desperately tries to move his body*  
  
DOCTOR : I have the thermometer, but it's SO big. Inserting this into your anus will definitely cause LARGE amounts of pain and might even KILL you. But I need that measurement... *Eyes begin to widen*  
  
* The doctor slowly approaches Jack with the thermometer *  
  
JACK : _ No~!!!!!   
  
* Jack manages to surge the last of his strength to get up *  
  
DOCTOR : Come here Jack... *Flashes the thermometer*  
  
JACK : Argh!!!!! *Runs as fast as he can away from the doctor*  
  
DOCTOR : *sigh* Oh well... *Grins* There's always next time.  
  
Meanwhile, at the other side of the beach...  
  
MAYOR : Doug, how's the grill?  
  
DOUG : Huh? It's doing great! The burgers ought to be done any minute now...  
  
* Duke joins them at the grill station *  
  
DUKE : *Phew* I finally escaped Manna. I thought she'd never leave me alone.   
  
MAYOR : Hahaha... Must be tough.  
  
DUKE : You said it... Once she starts jabbering...  
  
* Manna stands behind Duke *  
  
DOUG : Duke?  
  
DUKE : Let me talk for a minute... 'cause when Manna's around, she'll talk her head off. I don't even get the chance to say a thing.  
  
* Manna gets agitated *  
  
MAYOR : Duke... I think you should stop.  
  
DUKE : Oh come on... Manna talks a hell lot more than I do but you don't complain. Can't I talk anymore?  
  
  
  
* Duke sees that the two aren't listening *  
  
DUKE : You two aren't listening to me!   
  
* They point to Manna behind him *  
  
DUKE : What are you two pointing at?!  
  
* Duke starts to get the message *  
  
DUKE : Um... Manna, she's a great wife...  
  
MANN : *Hits Duke on the head* What nonsense are you talking about? Duke, you weren't backstabbing me now, were you? I think you were, but I'd like to believe that you weren't. Because if you were, you know that I'd be very upset. And if I get upset, you know what happens, right? I know that you don't want me to get upset. So you had better just get your butt moving!  
  
* Manna pulls Duke away by the ear *  
  
MAYOR : Poor Duke.  
  
DOUG : *sigh* True, true.  
  
MAYOR : Um... Doug.  
  
DOUG : What?  
  
MAYOR : The burgers.  
  
DOUG : What about the... *sees burger patties on fire* Argh!!!!  
  
* Jack runs by and trips over a rock launching him onto the grill then bounces onto the hot sand *  
  
JACK : Ow... I need... help.  
  
MAYOR : Are okay, Jack?  
  
DOUG : Yeah... you look really bad.  
  
JACK : Doug.  
  
DOUG : What is it?  
  
JACK : *Points to the burning burger patties*  
  
DOUG : O_o Oh yeah... I forgot. *Goes off to get something to extinguish the flames*  
  
* A young woman in a bathing-suit passes by and sees Jack *  
  
"Oh dear... You look seriously hurt.  
  
JACK : *eyes roll up*  
  
"Wait a minute... *Looks into the bag she was carrying* Here!"  
  
MAYOR : What's that?  
  
"Could you call the paramedics?"  
  
MAYOR : Sure. *leaves*  
  
"Here, I have some special water for you."  
  
JACK : What?  
  
"It's a special water from some kind of Harvest goddess."  
  
JACK : I see.  
  
* She grabs the bottle and sticks it up Jack's nostril *  
  
JACK : Ish thish shupposhed to go up by dose?  
  
"Huh? *Puts on her glasses* Oh dear! *removes the bottle from his nostril*  
  
JACK : Ugh...  
  
"I'm so sorry... I just can't see very well. So here..."  
  
* She points the bottle (now somewhat slimy) near Jack's mouth *  
  
JACK : *stops the bottle* Could you um... wipe it first?  
  
"Huh? Oh I see. *wipes it on a tissue paper* Here..."  
  
* Jack takes a drink from the bottle *  
  
JACK : Huh? The pain stopped.  
  
"See? ^_^ The pain's all gone."  
  
JACK : *blushes* Um... Er...  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
JACK : *comes to his senses* Oh... yeah. Thank you.  
  
"You're welcome. Would you like some more water?" ^_^  
  
* A fearsome yet familiar voice booms from the distance *  
  
KAREN : Ja~ck!!  
  
JACK : Oh hell.  
  
"What?"  
  
* Karen rushes down and punches down Jack into the sand *  
  
KAREN : *turns to the other girl* Who the hell are you?  
  
"I was passing by and saw him badly hurt on the sand so I gave him some water from the harvest goddess. But I think it'll take more than water to help him now."  
  
* Jack passed out *  
  
KAREN : Oh my gosh! Help!  
  
* The mayor comes back with some paramedics *  
  
MAYOR : Oh no... We're too late, he's dead.  
  
"Um... no, he just passed out."  
  
MAYOR : Really? Thank goodness.  
  
* The paramedics take Jack to the clinic *  
  
"Oh my... The injury must be that bad."  
  
KAREN : You shouldn't have gotten that close to him like that.  
  
"I'm sorry, are you his girlfriend?"  
  
KAREN : More than that. I'm his wife.  
  
"Really? You two seem so young. Are people really that fast? Or perhaps I'm just slow."  
  
KAREN : Actually, it's a town thing.  
  
"I see."  
  
MAYOR : Karen, I think you should go to the clinic, too.  
  
KAREN : You're right, Mayor.  
  
"It was nice meeting you..."  
  
KAREN : Karen. I'm Karen, and you are?  
  
"Me? I'm Mei. It's nice to meet you."  
  
KAREN : Um... I'd also like to thank you for trying to help Jack and apologize for earlier.  
  
MEI : It's fine, I might have thought the same thing if I were in your case.  
  
KAREN : Well then, see you!  
  
  
  
MEI : Goodbye! ^_^  
  
* Karen goes off to the clinic to see Jack *  
  
MAYOR : I guess I'll be going, too.  
  
MEI : Bye!  
  
At the clinic...  
  
JACK : Ugh... I feel really bad.  
  
DRAKE : Don't take it so hard. All you need is a Turbojolt & my special shake.  
  
JACK : Special shake?  
  
DRAKE : Hehe... It's a family secret.  
  
* Drake pulls out a bottle from the fridge *  
  
DRAKE : Here. It ought to make ya feel better in no time.  
  
JACK : It looks weird.  
  
DRAKE : Don't mind it's look.  
  
JACK : Whatever... If it'll make me better.  
  
* Jack gulps down the whole bottle & the bottle disappears *  
  
JACK : _O Ack!!! What the hell was that?!   
  
DRAKE : O_o Ack!! What the hell did you do with my bottle?!  
  
JACK : That tasted really nasty!  
  
DRAKE : You made my bottle disappear!  
  
JACK : What kind of secret medicine was that?!  
  
DRAKE : How did you make my bottle disappear?!  
  
JACK : Huh?  
  
DRAKE : *sigh* Oh well. By the way, I think I gave you the wrong drink.  
  
JACK : Wha~t?!  
  
DRAKE : Yeah, I think I gave you the ... vomit sample from a mental patient.  
  
JACK : *urp* *turns green*  
  
DRAKE : Here... *hands him a barf-bag*  
  
JACK : *barf* Urgh...   
  
DRAKE : I'm sorry. Here's the bottle.  
  
JACK : *Looks closely at the bottle* Looks alright.  
  
DRAKE : Just drink it.  
  
JACK : *Looks at it again* Okay... This doesn't look bad. *Starts to drink*  
  
DRAKE : Er... Jack.  
  
JACK : *spits everything at Drake* What?! Was it another vomit sample?  
  
DRAKE : *Wiping away the regurgitated fluids* No... *Forcing a smile* I just wanted to say that you should rest after that.   
  
JACK : *_* Oh. Sorry.  
  
DRAKE : Here... another bottle.  
  
JACK : Umm... Thanks. *Gulps the whole bottle down*  
  
DRAKE : There goes another bottle.  
  
JACK : *bottle disappears* That tasted pretty good.  
  
DRAKE : Glad you liked it. You should take this Turbojolt then get some sleep.  
  
* Karen walks into the room *  
  
KAREN : How are you doing?  
  
JACK : I'm fine, thanks for askin'.  
  
KAREN : Doc, you're wet.  
  
DRAKE : I know. I was just about to go to the shower.  
  
KAREN : I see.  
  
JACK : When can I get out?  
  
DRAKE : Go now.   
  
JACK : I thought...  
  
DRAKE : Some sunshine ought to do you some good. *still wiping*  
  
KAREN : Let's go then.  
  
JACK : Okay.  
  
Jack leaves the clinic and joins right in time for the barbecue. Everyone gathers at the dining tables and Jack takes center stage for opening prayer.  
  
JACK : Hi everyone!  
  
EVERYONE : Hi Jack!  
  
JACK : Well, before we eat I'd like to thank first of all, the guy upstairs for everything.   
  
POPURI : I don't see a second level. *Looks up to the sky*  
  
RICK : Just pray.  
  
POPURI : Okay.  
  
JACK : Then, I'd like to thank Kai for giving us the chance to be here.  
  
* Kai gets up and bows but gets ignored *  
  
KAI : Fine! Ignore me! *sits down*  
  
JACK : Next, I'd like to thank Drake for getting us half-way to the beach.  
  
DRAKE : No problem.  
  
JACK : I'd also like to thank Cap Vince for getting us to this island in one piece.   
  
KAREN : Where is he?  
  
NATE : Hell would I know.  
  
JACK : Anyway, someone else who deserves thanks is Doc Drake. Thanks for fixing me up.  
  
DRAKE : Don't mention it... ever.  
  
JACK : There's also that girl who gave me water at the beach. And finally to everyone for simply being here.  
  
* Everyone applauds *  
  
MAYOR : Well then, with all thanks in order... Let's eat!  
  
* Everyone starts to eat their food *  
  
JACK : This food's great!  
  
KAREN : Yeah, plus the whole setting is great.  
  
GRAY : A barbecue at the beach...  
  
KAI : Try the burger, it's nice.  
  
JACK : *Bites a burger* Hmrf... It'sh pretty good.  
  
KAI : Made it myself.  
  
JACK : *spits out the burger* Ack!   
  
KAI : What the hell?!  
  
JACK : No... that's not it. There was something in the burger!  
  
* Something starts to break out of the spit-out burger *  
  
KAI : What the hell?!  
  
* A fly flies out of the released food *  
  
JACK : *turns green* Kai?  
  
KAI : I didn't know there was a fly in there.  
  
GRAY : That was sick. Kai, you said that you made those yourself.  
  
KAI : But I didn't put any fly in there!  
  
JACK : *passes out*  
  
GRAY : Ugh... I'm not having a burger anymore.  
  
KAREN : Eww...   
  
The sun begins to set and everyone starts to get ready top stay at the beach-side lodging. Meanwhile, Stu & May hang out near the sands of the beach staring at the sunset.  
  
MAY : Wow! Look, Stu! The sunset's pretty isn't it?  
  
STU : Wow... it really is.  
  
MAY : You know... Mr. Nate told me a story about the sunset.  
  
STU : Huh? What story?  
  
MAY : It's a secret! ^_^  
  
STU : Hey! No fair!  
  
MAY : *giggle* ;P  
  
STU : Hmph! Fine, I don't care about some silly ol' secret!  
  
* Nate approaches the children *  
  
NATE : Hey, you two... What seems to be the problem?  
  
STU : She won't tell me the story about the sunset!  
  
NATE : May?  
  
MAY : We promised, remember?  
  
NATE : Oh yeah...  
  
STU : It's not fair. But I have a story that's secret, too!  
  
MAY : Huh? What story.  
  
STU : A story I heard from a lady I met today.  
  
NATE : Eh? What story is that?  
  
STU : It's a secret! ^_^  
  
NATE & MAY : Aww...  
  
NATE : But aren't you supposed to NOT talk to strangers?  
  
STU : I was with big sis... She talked with sis, too.  
  
NATE : I see.  
  
STU : She was pretty.  
  
MAY : Really? Like your big sis?  
  
STU : Yup! But she also had glasses that made her kind looked like Ms. Mary.  
  
NATE : *_* Glasses?!  
  
STU : Yup, she had shiny black hair... and a pretty necklace thingie around her neck.  
  
NATE : Where was she?  
  
STU : Um.. I can't remember, but maybe big sis would know.  
  
* A shadow comes up from behind Nate *  
  
STU : Oh! Look!  
  
NATE : Huh? *turns around* Um... hi?  
  
============================================  
  
End of Chapter 21  
  
AUTHOR's NOTES:  
  
- Um... There isn't as many reviews anymore... (_)  
  
- But I don't really care much about reviews now, I just want to finish this.  
  
- And I will!!!! Wahahahahahahahahahaha! 


	22. Sunset Scandal

==================================================  
  
Disclaimer :   
  
I don't own Harvest Moon and/or its characters...   
  
==================================================  
  
[Author's Notes]  
  
AUTHOR : Please review if this is gettin' good, and review anyway if this is starting to really get old. Hehe, just read, enjoy and REVIEW.  
  
GRAY : Like anyone would...  
  
AUTHOR : *Strikes Gray with a lightning bolt* Damn critic... Anyway, like I said: Rev... I mean, Enjoy!!  
  
==================================================  
  
A Harvest Moon Vacation  
  
Chapter 22 : SUNSET SCANDAL  
  
[SUMMER XX, YEAR 4]  
  
NATE : Um... hi?  
  
STU : Big sis!  
  
ELLI : Stu! Where have you been?! I've been looking for you!  
  
STU : But big sis...  
  
ELLI : No buts... We have to go with grandma.  
  
STU : Aww... Okay. Bye May! Bye Uncle Nate!  
  
NATE : Wait a minute... I'm not old yet, so call me big bro Nate, 'kay?  
  
STU : Okay Uncle Nate!  
  
NATE : -_- *sigh* 'kay... See ya!  
  
ELLI : Oh! By the way, May, you're grandpa's looking for you. He said he'd be at the lobby of the beach-side lodge. Nate, could you bring her there?  
  
NATE : Sure. Are you ready to go, May?  
  
MAY : *nods* Let's go, uncle!  
  
NATE : That's "BIG BROTHER" Nate, kay?  
  
MAY : Yes, uncle!  
  
NATE : *sigh* Why do I even bother?  
  
MAY : Did you say something, uncle?  
  
NATE : No, nothing. Let's go to your grandpa.  
  
MAY : Hurrah!  
  
* Nate walks May over to the beach-side lodge and drops her off to her Barley *  
  
NATE : Here you go, May.  
  
  
  
BARLEY : Thank you, Nate. *Turns to May* We're gonna share our room with Grandma Ellen, Ms.Elli & Stu, kay?  
  
MAY : Sure! That's great! Now I'll have someone to play with in the room!  
  
NATE : I'll be going now!  
  
BARLEY & MAY : Bye! *Waving their hands*  
  
* Meanwhile, Jack & Karen take a walk down the beach during the sunset *  
  
KAREN : Wow, this beach is so much bigger compared to the one we have at Mineral Town.  
  
JACK : I know... *Looks to the sunset* It's really nice that we get a chance to spend time together like this again.  
  
KAREN : A walk down the beach during the sunset is SO romantic.  
  
JACK : Yeah, but...  
  
KAREN : But what?  
  
JACK : I think a lot of people already thought of that. *Points to Gray & Mary, Ann & Cliff, Popuri & Kai then Elli & the doctor*  
  
KAREN : Oh... I see now.  
  
JACK : Let's look for a place where we can be alone, how about it?  
  
KAREN : Sure!  
  
* Jack & Karen walk to the area near the docks *  
  
JACK : This place looks okay.  
  
ANN : Jack! Do you mind?  
  
CLIFF : Um... we kinda... got here first, you know?  
  
KAREN : Oh, sorry! We'll go now.  
  
JACK : Sorry, I didn't notice.  
  
* Jack & Karen leave *  
  
ANN : Let's move somewhere else, someone might bother us again.  
  
CLIFF : Sure...  
  
* Cliff & Ann leave *  
  
* Jack & Karen run to the now-empty beachball spot *  
  
KAREN : Jack, we even get a perfect view of the sunset!  
  
JACK : Wow!  
  
GRAY : Hey... I got this spot, move over.  
  
KAREN : This spot, too?  
  
JACK : Don't worry Karen, we'll find a good spot.  
  
* Jack & Karen leave *  
  
GRAY : Someone else might drop by so let's find another spot.  
  
MARY : I think I know just the spot!  
  
* Mary & Gray leave *  
  
* Karen & Jack continue to walk down the shore till they reach an area near a cliff *  
  
JACK : Let's head over there! *Points to a place behind a few boulders*  
  
KAREN : Why there?  
  
JACK : We'll see the tide and the view should be great, too!  
  
* They steadily walk through the rocks and they come across a few voices *  
  
KAREN : Jack, hush! I hear voices.  
  
JACK : Really? *Listens* I hear a faint voice but I can't recognize whose.  
  
KAREN : Let's take a look.  
  
JACK : *nods*  
  
* Jack offers to give Karen a boost & she gets atop a boulder with Jack following after her *  
  
KAREN : I can't see clearly, just silhouettes.  
  
JACK : Hmm... All I can tell is that there are two of them.  
  
KAREN : One is a guy & the other is a girl.  
  
JACK : How can you tell?  
  
KAREN : The other one has a swimsuit on.  
  
JACK : Damn, I can't see so well because of the sunset.  
  
KAREN : O_O Oh my gosh!  
  
JACK : Huh?! What?  
  
KAREN : The guys just kissed her!  
  
JACK : Who? Who?  
  
KAREN : I can't recognize them...  
  
JACK : Was it a 'kiss' kiss? or a 'kiss'?  
  
KAREN : A kiss as in 'kiss'!  
  
JACK : So a 'kiss' kiss?  
  
KAREN : Yeah, a 'kiss' kiss!!  
  
JACK : Would that be the kiss 'kiss' or the 'kiss' kiss?  
  
KAREN : @_@ Huh? I'm confused.  
  
JACK : Er, so am I.  
  
KAREN : Argh! I can't see so well, how about you?  
  
JACK : Let me get closer... *trips on a rock* Argh!  
  
KAREN : You idiot!  
  
* The couple hear Jack fall & run off *  
  
KAREN : Now look what you did.  
  
JACK : Sorry, I tripped on something.  
  
KAREN : *Sigh* Now we'll never know who they were.  
  
JACK : But at least we know there's something going on with someone.  
  
KAREN : We'll just have to see who reacts when we ask them.  
  
JACK : Nice plan. By the way, since when were you a gossip monger?  
  
KAREN : What?! I feel insulted you think I'm one. I'm just a bit curious on who's getting married next.  
  
JACK : Whatever, let's just head back to the beach-side lodge. It's geting dark and we might be the ones being talked about since we're out here so late.  
  
KAREN : You're right. It is getting dark, so let's go.  
  
* Karen & Jack run through the beach and arrive at the beach-side lodge *  
  
JACK : It was fun running through a beach that long!  
  
KAREN : Yeah... It was as if I could run forever!  
  
DRAKE : Hey people, the lovebirds are back!  
  
MAYOR : You two are just in time for the fun & games! Hurry up and get changed, your rooms are upstairs.  
  
DRAKE : Here's the key to your room. *Hands them their card-key*  
  
JACK : Okay, let's go, Karen.  
  
* The couple head to their room & take their bath together then change into their casual clothing *  
  
KAREN : I wonder what Mayor Thomas meant by fun & games.  
  
JACK : Maybe we'll play Cluedo, or Battleship.  
  
KAREN : Yeah, we might even play drinking games! That would be fun!  
  
JACK : I hope they won't start ahead of us!  
  
KAREN : Hurry up then!  
  
JACK : Okay... I'm done. Let's go!  
  
==================================================  
  
End of Chapter 22  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Err... This seems a bit short... but the next'll be longer... I promise! 


	23. Fun & Games

==================================================  
  
Disclaimer :   
  
I don't own Harvest Moon and/or its characters...   
  
==================================================  
  
[Author's Notes]  
  
AUTHOR : Hm... I wonder what fun & games the whole town'll play. ^_^ BTW: This chapter shall bear divine retribution for Kai.  
  
==================================================  
  
A Harvest Moon Vacation  
  
Chapter 23 : "FUN & GAMES"  
  
[SUMMER XX, YEAR 4]  
  
KAREN : We're done! We'll be there in a minute!  
  
* Jack & Karen run to the lobby to meet up with Mayor Thomas *  
  
MAYOR : There you are! We ought to hurry, everyone's waiting.  
  
JACK : Yeah... By the way, what are we playing?  
  
MAYOR : Well, we're going to decide that when we get there.  
  
KAREN : Can we have drinking games?  
  
MAYOR : Er... Maybe later, when the children are asleep.  
  
KAREN : Yahoo~! ^_^  
  
MAYOR : Let's get going then!  
  
* Later, at the Game Room *  
  
KAI : Well, well, well... They finally got here. I thought Jack got caught in the shower curtains or something, since you took so long getting here.  
  
JACK : Of course not... hey!  
  
DRAKE : Watch what you say Kai, we wouldn't want your little secret spillin' out, would we?  
  
KAI : *turns red* Why you blackmailing little...  
  
DRAKE : *whispers into Kai's ears* Easy Kai... I could spill the beans and you'd never be able to show your face in Mineral Town again.  
  
KAI : *clenches fist* Grr....  
  
DRAKE : Good boy...  
  
STU : What secret?  
  
KAI : Aaaaahhhhhhh!!! Nothing Stu! Nothing!  
  
DRAKE : That's right!... *whispers* Nothing.  
  
JACK : What are we gonna play?  
  
MARY : Actually, I would like to suggest that we...  
  
POPURI : Let's play 'hide & seek'!  
  
RAD : Not a good idea... Get lost here, and you could wind up washed ashore as a corpse.  
  
POPURI : What's a corps? Is that edible? ?_?  
  
MARY : Well, how about...  
  
KAREN : Let's play drinking games, and when you lose you have to strip a piece of clothing! *naughty smile*  
  
POPURI, STU & MAY : Strip?  
  
KAI : Hell yeah!  
  
GRAY : Um... *blushes*  
  
JEFF : Oh dear... My stomach is aching again.  
  
ANN : What?!  
  
GREG : Oh my!  
  
ELLI : *gasp*  
  
RAD : This can't be good.  
  
KAREN : Yeah! I'll start!  
  
JACK : Karen, are you drunk?  
  
MAYOR : I don't see how she could be, all the liquor's with Doug in the backroom.  
  
* In the backroom... *  
  
DOUG (Tied up) : *muffled screaming* (Somebody help me!)  
  
* At the Game Room... *  
  
KAREN : Whee!  
  
JACK : We are not gonna have this drinking game... *mutter* At least while the kids are here.  
  
KAREN : Aw... You're no fun, I shoulda just married... lemme see...  
  
RICK : Me?  
  
KAREN : Kai.  
  
JACK & RICK : WHAT?!  
  
KAREN : Isn't that right, Kaiiii? We woulda had lotsa fun, right?  
  
KAI : Oh yeah... *grin*  
  
DRAKE : Kai... *glare*  
  
KAI : Huh? Oh... yeah. Um... Karen, you should rest a bit for the drinking game later, yeah... that's it! Rest up for the drinking game!  
  
KAREN : *focuses vision* Yeah, maybe I shou... *falls unconscious*  
  
JACK : *sigh* Oh well...   
  
MAYOR : I'll bring her to the next room so she can sleep.  
  
JACK : Thanks Mayor.  
  
MARY : CAN I TALK NOW?! _  
  
KAI : What is it that you want?! You've been nagging...  
  
MARY : Shut up!!!   
  
* Mary glows with a scorching red aura *  
  
KAI : W-what the hell?!  
  
MARY : Hyaaaa!!! Book of Divine Punishment!!!  
  
KAI : Huh?  
  
MARY : Take this! *hits Kai with a THICK book*  
  
KAI : Argh!!! *Blacks out*  
  
GRAY : O_O M-M-Mary?  
  
MARY : Yes? *turns to Gray with glowing eyes*  
  
GRAY : N-Nothing...   
  
MARY : Huh? What's everyone looking at?  
  
MAYOR : Eh... what was it you wanted to say?  
  
MARY : Oh! ... I forgot! Sorry!  
  
EVERYONE : @_@  
  
MARY : Hmm?  
  
ZACK : Let's just have a dog race!  
  
BARLEY : That would be nice...  
  
RAD : Not enough dogs...  
  
ELLI : A tomato fight?  
  
MAYOR : Do you guys have enough tomatoes?  
  
RAD : Not enough for everyone...  
  
KAI : *groggy* Eh... What about a swimming contest?  
  
POPURI : It's already night, dummy!  
  
RICK : Ha! Serves you right, Kai!  
  
KAI : Shut up girly-man!  
  
DRAKE : Everyone, Kai...  
  
KAI : No!  
  
DRAKE : I'm sorry... *whispers* Right, you don't want people knowing that...  
  
SASHA : Know what, doctor?  
  
KAI : No, it's nothing Ms. Sasha!  
  
SASHA : Oh, okay. How about we have a lottery?  
  
ANNA : That would be really fun!  
  
DUKE : That'd be boring!  
  
MANNA : No, it's not! Actually, it would be very interesting to have a lottery right now. We could have lots of prizes, and we could even have special guests arrive as hosts. Maybe we could also have a bingo game! A bingo game would really liven up everyone! Right? I can just imagine it right now!   
  
RAD : We can't organize an entire lottery in one night, you know.  
  
MANNA : Hmm... I guess not.  
  
SAIBARA : *sigh* At this rate, we'll wind up like my grandson when it comes to women. SO indecisive that it'll be too late when he finally decides.  
  
GRAY : What?!  
  
SAIBARA : There ya go again, blushing and stuttering.   
  
CARTER : We should just take a vote on it.  
  
MAYOR : A fine idea!  
  
JACK : But what choices do we have?  
  
DUKE : Hmm... How about we share... *lights go out* ... *turns on a flashlight below his face* ghost stories!!   
  
POPURI : No~! *shrieks*  
  
KAI : You all know what happened the last time we told ghost stories with Rad.  
  
RAD : Hehe... I could tell you more stories I've heard.  
  
KAI : That would be interesting.  
  
JACK : *gulp* Eh... Could someone turn on the lights already?  
  
ZACK : Uh, sure. *walks to the light*  
  
POPURI : Please turn on the lights already, I'm getting scared.  
  
ZACK : Um... Rad, I think we got a problem here.  
  
RAD : What do you mean?  
  
ZACK : Try to guess.  
  
DRAKE : This can't be good.  
  
MAYOR : What's going on?  
  
RAD : Everyone, follow me. We're going somewhere.  
  
JACK : What about Karen?  
  
RAD : Carry her with you. We can't leave anyone behind.  
  
STU : Big sis, why aren't the lights on?  
  
ELLI : Er... It's just an electrical problem.   
  
* Rad leads them through the now dark hallways *  
  
RAD : Stop...  
  
JACK : Huh? What is it? You sense something?  
  
RAD : I think I stepped on gum. Who the hell's been chewing gum?  
  
CLIFF : *spits something out* Not me.  
  
RAD : Let's just go.  
  
* Rad finally stops in front of a large elaborately decorated door *  
  
JACK : This is it?  
  
RAD : We should be fine in here. *Opens door & makes an eerie creaking sound*  
  
RICK : Popuri, you okay?  
  
POPURI : *fainted*  
  
RICK : Oh well. *Carries Popuri on his back*  
  
LILLIA : That's nice of you, Rick.  
  
RICK : Come on, Mom. She's my sister, of course I'd only wish the best for her.  
  
KAI : Rick, I'm sorry if I made you look bad to the peeps of Mineral Town. But believe me when I say that I care for Popuri just like you do.  
  
RICK : I... I... I'm sorry too, for all the things I said 'bout you. I just don't know how to react about Popuri getting along with you.  
  
KAI : It's okay.  
  
DRAKE : Hey! Girly-man & Squid-guy! Get your butts in here before we lock you two out.  
  
RICK : Girly-man?!  
  
KAI : S-S-Squid-guy?!?!  
  
DRAKE : Are you two coming, or not?  
  
RICK & KAI : Wait!!! We're coming!  
  
* Both of them get in then Rad locks the door *  
  
RAD : This ought to be good enough.  
  
JACK : What about the lights?  
  
DRAKE : Zack, could you flip the switches there?  
  
ZACK : *points to a switch* This?  
  
KAI : Deja vu?  
  
KAREN : Yeah, this scene feels so familiar.  
  
(A\N: Chapter 13)  
  
ZACK : Turn this, right?  
  
DRAKE : Yeah.  
  
ZACK : Okay! *Turns the light on*  
  
RAD : Okay everyone, roll call.  
  
DRAKE : Jack & Karen?  
  
JACK : Here.  
  
DRAKE : Ellen, Elli & Stu?  
  
ELLI : Here!  
  
DRAKE : Doctor, Pastor, Zack & Greg.  
  
PASTOR : Thank the goddess we're all here.  
  
DRAKE : Jeff, Sasha, Basil & Anna?  
  
BASIL : Over here! *Waves*  
  
DRAKE : Mary & Gray?  
  
GRAY : *Raises hand*  
  
DRAKE : Okayyy... Mayor Thomas & Harris?  
  
HARRIS : Finally! I get a line!  
  
DRAKE : Whatever. What about the Chinese guy? Won, was it?  
  
WON : Yes, I am here.  
  
ANN : Doctor!!  
  
DRAKE & DOCTOR : Huh?  
  
ANN : Sorry, I mean Dr.Drake.  
  
DOCTOR : Oh...  
  
ANN : My dad's missing again!  
  
DRAKE : What?!  
  
==================================================  
  
End of Chapter 23  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Doug's gone missing again. But this time we all know what happened to him...  
  
DOUG : *muffled screaming*  
  
Let's see if they find him! 


	24. True Colors

==================================================  
  
Disclaimer :   
  
I don't own Harvest Moon and/or its characters...   
  
==================================================  
  
[Author's Notes]  
  
AUTHOR : Doug's missing again... Will they find him though?  
  
==================================================  
  
A Harvest Moon Vacation  
  
Chapter 24 : TRUE COLORS  
  
[SUMMER XX, YEAR 4]  
  
RAD : So he's missing again.  
  
ANN : Please, I didn't see him run with us here.  
  
MAYOR : Maybe he's still at the backroom.   
  
JACK : He was guarding the liquor, right?  
  
MAYOR : Should we go back?  
  
DRAKE : Not now...   
  
KAREN : *regaining consciousness* Ugh... What's going on?  
  
JACK : We evacuated the room & Doug is missing,  
  
KAREN : Oh! @_@ I see...  
  
MAYOR : You should rest Karen, you don't look well.  
  
KAREN : Um... yeah.  
  
JACK : Why did the lights go out anyway?  
  
RAD : Power Outage.  
  
KAI : In a high-caliber place like this?  
  
DRAKE : Shut up, Kai.   
  
KAI : Maybe we should call Islude again.  
  
KAREN : The rug guy?  
  
KAI : We got a rug nearby?  
  
DRAKE : Look down buddy...  
  
KAI : *Looks down & sees the carpeted floor* Oh, I see.  
  
RAD : Who's Islude, and what's with the rug?  
  
KAI : Islude is an exorcist, and all-around help.  
  
RAD : Whatever.  
  
KAI : You'll see.  
  
JACK : But there aren't any sprites.  
  
KAI : He's multi-purpose.  
  
JACK : And the rug?  
  
KAI : You'll see.  
  
* Kai tears the carpet with his pocket knife & starts chanting *  
  
RAD : Uh-huh... T_T  
  
*Then a portal opens from the rug and Islude comes out*   
  
DRAKE : *steps back* Whoa!  
  
ISLUDE : Hello, everyone.   
  
RAD : Wait a minute... *Looks at Islude closely* HEY!!  
  
ISLUDE : Hush Radford. I know.  
  
DRAKE : What?  
  
RAD : *Whispers into Drake's ears*  
  
DRAKE : Aww... hell. I'm not taking this. *Walks up to Islude*  
  
ISLUDE : Hey! Keep away Drake! Don't make me hurt you!  
  
JACK : What's up?  
  
DRAKE : Your 'Islude' isn't what he seems to be.  
  
ISLUDE : Shut up!  
  
DRAKE : First off, Islude isn't a...  
  
ISLUDE : *In a high-pitched voice* No!!!!  
  
DRAKE : Whoa, no need to scream.  
  
MAYOR : Um...  
  
JACK : That couldn't be a man's voice...  
  
ISLUDE : It isn't. *Removes cloak*  
  
* Islude removes the cloak & shows that 'he' is actually a 'she' *  
  
DRAKE : What's with the wig? I say you look better without it.  
  
ISLUDE : Fine. *Removes the blonde wig and reveals beautiful, shoulder-length, scarlet-red hair*  
  
JACK : @_@  
  
KAREN : -_-  
  
CLIFF : +_+  
  
MAYOR : O_O  
  
ANN : _ (Thinking to herself: Aww... And I thought he looked kinda cute, too.)  
  
ISLUDE : *Puts on red sunglasses* Happy now? Oh, and my real name isn't Islude. It's Claire.  
  
KAI : Wow... She's hot.  
  
DRAKE : Kai, I wouldn't really suggest trying to hit on her.  
  
CLAIRE : *slowly walks up to Kai* *In a slow seductive tone* So Kai, seems you've taken quite a liking towards me. *Stomps on his toes* Believe me, it won't be easy.  
  
KAI : Ouch...  
  
DRAKE : Tried to warn you. -_-*  
  
CLAIRE : So what did you call me for?  
  
KAI : *hoping around on one foot* I was... ouch... hoping you could help us find Doug.  
  
CLAIRE : The bar guy? Ann's dad?  
  
KAI : Yeah...  
  
CLAIRE : Let me see... *closes eyes & goes into a trance*   
  
KAI : Wow, she looks even better in a trance.  
  
CLAIRE : *opens eyes* Doug's somewhere here on the island.  
  
ANN : T_T No duh...   
  
CLAIRE : What? You think I'm psychic or something?  
  
KAI : Aren't you?  
  
CLAIRE : Not anymore than you.  
  
DRAKE : Yup, she can hardly walk across the street without tripping on a rock or two, what more the future?  
  
CLAIRE : I don't remember asking your opinion.  
  
ANN : We really need to find my dad, so let's stop fooling around.  
  
cLIFF : So, you're really a woman.  
  
CLAIRE : Got that right, Cliffy... *wink*  
  
ANN : *sees Claire wink* Hey!! Don't you dare wink at Cliff like that!  
  
CLAIRE : Hee hee... So he does have a woman... or should I say 'girl'.  
  
ANN : Whaaa~t?!?!?!?! Are you mocking my womanhood?!?!  
  
CLAIRE : No... Not at all. *snicker*  
  
JACK : Ann, I thought you didn't care even if you lacked certain 'womanly' qualities?  
  
ANN : *turns red* That's different!!  
  
CLAIRE : *stands behind Cliff* I'm guessing you have feelings for her, right?  
  
CLIFF : *turns red* Uh... Um...  
  
CLAIRE : That's fine, but don't you think it would be better to have a girls with larger... *presses her chest against his back*  
  
CLIFF : *turns even redder than before* I... um...  
  
CLAIRE : *walks away* It's so much fun playing with innocent guys like him!  
  
* Cliff falls to the ground with a nose bleeding *  
  
ANN : Oh my gosh! He's bleeding!  
  
JACK : *mumbles* Lucky guy...  
  
KAREN : Did you say something Jack?  
  
JACK : No, nothing at all.  
  
RAD : Hey, we're moving to a new location.  
  
DRAKE : Where?  
  
RAD : We're going 'somewhere else' so just shut up and help me organize the townsfolk.  
  
JACK : Is there a problem?  
  
RAD : I'll answer later, we leave as soon as possible.  
  
CLAIRE : Oh, would you mind waiting for me while I change out of these robes?  
  
RAD : Fine... Just hurry. If you're slow, we'll leave you.  
  
CLAIRE : You're always so uptight.  
  
* Everyone gets lined up in the middle of the room *  
  
RAD : We'll be leaving again.   
  
DRAKE : It's still dark so watch your step.  
  
* Claire steps out of the bathroom wearing a tight-fitting, sleeveless turtle-neck with a black leather jacket over it. And she's also wearing a short, tight skirt with high-leather boots to match *  
  
KAI : Damn, why does she wear those?  
  
DRAKE : She's a show-off.  
  
CLAIRE : T_T Hey! I heard that.  
  
DRAKE : Anger not the red-haired demon...  
  
JACK : O-kay.... This is getting weird.  
  
RAD : We move now.  
  
MAYOR : Where are we headed?  
  
RAD : Just follow, please.  
  
* Drake opens the door & leads the townsfolk into a dark hallway *   
  
MAY : I'm getting scared!  
  
BARLEY : It's okay May... It'll be over soon.  
  
CARTER : May the goddess protect us all from harm.  
  
RAD : We're near.  
  
* After a few minutes of going through dark halls *  
  
DRAKE : Here we are...  
  
* Drake points to a grand door with light gleaming from the other side *  
  
JACK : Let's go, everyone!  
  
* Jack opens the door & he gasps at what he sees *  
  
KAREN : O_O  
  
==================================================  
  
End of Chapter 24  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
*sigh* Another chapter, but I will continue. Because I write simply because I love writing! 


	25. A Night To Remember

==================================================  
  
Disclaimer :   
  
I don't own Harvest Moon and/or its characters... But the following are MY characters  
  
-Claire  
  
-Drake  
  
-Radford  
  
-Nate  
  
-Mei  
  
-Vincent  
  
==================================================  
  
A Harvest Moon Vacation  
  
=================================================  
  
Chapter 25 : A NIGHT TO REMEMBER  
  
[SUMMER XX, YEAR 4]  
  
MAYOR : I can't believe this!  
  
ANN : *gasp* Dad!!!  
  
DOUG : Ann...  
  
JACK : This place looks awesome!  
  
* Jack walks through the grand doorway & steps into an elaborately decorated ballroom *  
  
KAREN : This is absolutely amazing!  
  
* The townsfolk start to walk in & look around in awe *  
  
MAYOR : What's going on?  
  
* Vincent walks into the room from the staircase entrance *  
  
VINCENT : I wanted everyone a night that would be filled with wonderful memories of this summer. I was thinking of what to do then I thought "What if we have a ball?" So I pushed through with it.  
  
ELLI : *walks up to Vincent* This ball is for us?  
  
VINCENT : Yep, and I hope that all of you will enjoy!  
  
JACK : Don't we need suits or tuxedos?  
  
VINCENT : No problem. There's a gallery of dresses at the back where the ladies can select the one of their choice. The same goes for the guys for the suits.  
  
DRAKE : You all heard the man, let's get dressed and party!!!  
  
ANN : Dad! Where have you been?  
  
DOUG : Well... First, Karen tied me up & took the wine. Then someone found me & brought me here to help out with the ball.  
  
ANN : I see. Anyway, I'm glad you're safe.   
  
* The female population walked to the east wing while the guys went west *  
  
* At the east wing *  
  
KAREN : This place is really nice.  
  
ELLI : *nods* This is absolutely...  
  
KAREN : ^_^ Look at all these!  
  
ELLI : Popuri! Let's see what dress Karen found!  
  
POPURI : Huh? But I already got one!  
  
ELLI : What do you mean? *turns to Popuri* O_O  
  
POPURI : Do you like it?  
  
KAREN : What's so... *turns to Popuri* O_O  
  
ELLI : It's really beautiful. Where did you find it?  
  
POPURI : Over there. *Points to an isolated door*  
  
KAREN : Let's take a look.  
  
* Karen opens the door and reveals another gallery of gowns *  
  
* Karen & Elli start trying on different dresses *  
  
KAREN : This one isn't too bad.  
  
ELLI : I think this dress would look nice on you.  
  
ANN : Um...  
  
KAREN : Huh? Ann? What did you...  
  
ANN : Do you think this dress is nice? I can't really tell since I don't usually wear them except for the goddess festival.  
  
ELLI : That one looks great on you! I'm sure it would really impress *cough*   
  
ANN : *turns red* Hush!  
  
KAREN : Hmmm? Who?  
  
ELLI : I promised to keep my mouth shut.  
  
KAREN : Awww.... I'll just have to wait until the ball then.  
  
POPURI : Has anyone seen Mary lately?  
  
ELLI : Mary? You're right, I haven't seen her much.  
  
KAREN : I wonder... *remembers the beach incident in CH.22*  
  
POPURI : Oh well, she's missing out on all these dresses. Too bad.  
  
ANN : I'll go to the hall now, I'm pretty much done.   
  
POPURI : Wait... ^_^ We need to fix you up first!  
  
* They move on to the dressing room & give Ann a make-over *  
  
* At the east wing *  
  
RICK : I can't believe that there's going to be a ball tonight.  
  
KAI : You should. I heard that there are going to be guests there, too. You might be able to meet someone who just might like you...  
  
RICK : You think so?  
  
KAI : No.  
  
RICK : Who asked your opinion?!  
  
CLIFF : Kai, who are you planning to ask?  
  
KAI : Ask what?  
  
CLIFF : You know... to dance.  
  
KAI : I don't relly know. I can ask just about any girls & they'd say 'yes'. But tonight, I got my sights on Claire. Hehehehe... *Starts thinking dirty thoughts*  
  
CLIFF : T_T Um... I'll just find a tuxedo. *Walks away*  
  
* Gray walks around the gallery of different kinds of suits *  
  
GRAY : (Talking To himself) Which one would look nice?  
  
* He picks up a navy-blue striped suit *  
  
GRAY : (TTH) This looks okay.  
  
* An hour later, the bells ring & the ball officially starts *  
  
ANN : Are you sure I don't look stupid?  
  
POPURI : You look just fine!  
  
KAREN : Don't you trust us?  
  
ANN : *sigh* Here goes!  
  
* Ann approaches Cliff wearing an elegant pink gown made of silk & her hair was now pony-tailed *  
  
CLIFF : Um... Ann?  
  
ANN : Hi, Cliff.  
  
CLIFF : Hi Ann. You look wonderful.  
  
ANN : It was Popuri & the others' idea.  
  
CLIFF : No... I mean, you've always been beautiful.  
  
ANN : Huh? *blushes*  
  
CLIFF : What I mean is...  
  
* Drake stands between their heads & takes a deep breath *  
  
DRAKE : Hmm... I can sense eros.  
  
* Ann & Cliff blush then Popuri steps out from behind the full-length mirror *  
  
POPURI : You spoiled it again!! _  
  
DRAKE : What? I had no clue!  
  
POPURI : There you go again!  
  
* Cliff & Ann walk away while they argue *  
  
DRAKE : There.  
  
POPURI : What?  
  
DRAKE : They managed to get away. Good.  
  
POPURI : Huh? It's all your fault!  
  
* Meanwhile, elsewhere... *  
  
ELLI : Doctor, it's nice that everyone is enjoying themselves, isn't it?  
  
DOCTOR : *nods* Oh Elli, would you like to dance?  
  
ELLI : Sure...  
  
* Somewhere near the buffet table *  
  
KAI : Um... Claire, I know that you'd want to but I'll ask anyway. You wanna dance?  
  
CLAIRE : I would... But I think there's someone else who'd disagree. *points behind him*  
  
KAI : Who in the... *sees Popuri* Oh!! Popuri! W-What're you doing here?  
  
POPURI : I think you were supposed to ask ME something...   
  
KAI : Uh... yeah. Popuri. You wanna dance?  
  
POPURI : I'd be happy to!  
  
CLAIRE : See you! ^_-  
  
* Meanwhile, Karen & Jack are already dancing *  
  
JACK : This place is really nice. It's so peaceful here.  
  
KAREN : Yeah...   
  
* Rick stands alone near the corner of the room *  
  
RICK : *sigh* It's so lonely.   
  
"Excuse me? But... are you alone?"  
  
RICK : Um... yes.  
  
* The girl who had approached Rick was around his height, had long brown hair that was braided like Ann's. She had freckles & seemed quite nervous about approaching Rick. *  
  
"Would you um... dance with me?"  
  
RICK : Uhm...*thinks for a moment* Sure.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
RICK : Can I ask your name?  
  
"I'm Amy. And you are?"  
  
RICK : I'm Rick. Nice to meet you.  
  
AMY : Shall we go?  
  
RICK : Let's.  
  
* Gray was waiting patiently at near the exit of the door where the other girls came from *  
  
GRAY : (TTH) I wonder if Mary's coming out soon.  
  
* Gray sighs & decided to leave when someone called from behind him *  
  
"Gray!"  
  
GRAY : Mary?   
  
* Mary came out wearing a satin black dress & she wore green contact lenses instead of her glasses. She also had her hair treated so that it was smooth & unbraided *  
  
MARY : I'm sorry for being late. I had to wait for the treatment to finish.  
  
GRAY : No. It was worth the wait.  
  
MARY : Huh?  
  
GRAY : *changes topic* Um... Let's go?  
  
MARY : Sure...  
  
* Claire looks on at the couples dancing *  
  
CLAIRE : *sigh* They're so sweet.  
  
DRAKE : I know your jealous 'cause your too old for that.  
  
CLAIRE : I am not!! So had better take that back or else!  
  
DRAKE : Would you like to dance? *gets his head really close*  
  
CLAIRE : Um... *blushes* Sure. But don't get any ideas.  
  
* After the first round dance, everyone takes a break & begin to eat *  
  
* At one table, Jack, Karen, Gray, Mary, Mayor Thomas, Kano, Harris, Rick & Amy start talking *  
  
JACK : Wow... This place rocks.  
  
MAYOR : It's brings me back to my youth.  
  
KAREN : You had parties like this?  
  
MAYOR : Ohohoh... Of course not! It's very expensive to have a party like this!  
  
KAREN : Then why'd it remind you of your youth?  
  
MAYOR : It reminds me of the parties I wanted to have.  
  
KAREN : T_T O-kay... *turns to Rick* Oh? Who's that with you?  
  
RICK : Oh! Everyone, I'd like to introduce Amy.  
  
AMY : Hello.  
  
KAREN : I'm happy you found someone right for you.  
  
RICK : We're not um...   
  
KAREN : Don't worry. ^_-  
  
AMY : Actually, Nate asked me to come here from the lab. So, I came and then he told me to look for a guy with orange hair who looked like a cad.  
  
KAREN : *accidentally sprays her drink at the mayor* Oh!   
  
AMY : But looks can be deceiving since Rick is such a nice person. ^_^  
  
RICK : ^_^; That's relieving to hear.  
  
AMY : By the way, where is Nate? I haven't seen him since he told me to come here.  
  
* Nate, wearing a tuxedo covers Amy's eyes from behind *  
  
NATE : So you did come after all!   
  
AMY : *removes Nate's hands* Of course! How about you? Where's...  
  
NATE : *covers mouth* Glad your having a good time! See ya!  
  
* Nate walks away *  
  
AMY : So he hasn't let it out yet?  
  
RICK : Let what out?  
  
AMY : Secret! ^_^  
  
* Mei comes down the staircase entrance wearing a white gown which slightly resembled a wedding dress *  
  
JACK : Hey!! She's the one who gave me the goddess water!  
  
KAREN : Her name's Mei.  
  
JACK : I just remembered... I forgot to thank her!  
  
* Mei comes up to Jack *  
  
MEI : Oh! It's you! How are you?  
  
JACK : I'm much better. By the way, thanks for saving me at the beach.  
  
MEI : I didn't do much, you should thank the paramedics who came after you got... hit.  
  
KAREN : Sorry 'bout that.  
  
JACK : So who are you dancing with?  
  
MEI : Oh! I'm not...   
  
KAREN : You're not dancing?  
  
MEI : I am... it's just...   
  
KAREN : I see... You're waiting to be asked, right?  
  
MEI : Kind of.  
  
KAREN : Who're you waiting for?  
  
* Someone calls Mei from behind *  
  
MEI : Huh?  
  
NATE : Mei! Um... Could I have a word with you?  
  
KAREN : *whispers to Mei* There's your chance.  
  
* Nate & Mei walk off *  
  
NATE : Mei, would you dance with me?  
  
MEI : I...   
  
*An explosion comes from the kitchen and flames spread *  
  
NATE : What in...  
  
==================================================  
  
End of Chapter 25  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
I have a few chapters left to go... 


	26. A Blazing Summer's End

==================================================  
  
Disclaimer :   
  
I don't own Harvest Moon and/or its characters... But the following are MY characters  
  
-Claire  
  
-Drake  
  
-Radford  
  
-Nate  
  
-Mei  
  
-Vincent  
  
==================================================  
  
A Harvest Moon Vacation  
  
=================================================  
  
Chapter 26 : A BLAZING SUMMER'S END  
  
[SUMMER XX, YEAR 4]  
  
MEI : Oh my! A fire?  
  
NATE : We gotta put it out!!  
  
* In the ballroom *  
  
DRAKE : Everyone evacuate the room calmly.  
  
RAD : Hurry to the nearest fire exit.  
  
MAYOR : Oh my goodness. What happened?  
  
* The flames continue to spread on the curtains *  
  
GRAY : Mary? *cough* Are you still here?  
  
VINCENT : Gray, hurry out. We'll handle this.  
  
GRAY : Mary might still be here!!  
  
VINCENT : She's probably outside already, so check.  
  
* The tables catch fire & the firemen finally arrive *  
  
JACK : *with a fire extinguisher* Everyone out! Before the flames spread more!  
  
FIREMAN : Hey kid, leave the extinguishing to the pros. You head out, now!  
  
JACK : But...   
  
FIREMAN : No excuses... GO!!   
  
* Jack gets carried away by another fireman *  
  
JACK : Hey!!! Let me down!  
  
* Back at the ballroom *  
  
NATE : Anyone missing, Rad?  
  
RAD : This is bad... Mary, Ann & Claire are still in there!  
  
NATE : Damn... Have any of the men found them?  
  
RAD : Not yet.  
  
* Gray over hears their conversation & runs through the flames *  
  
NATE : Oh hell. There he goes, thinking he's some kind of prince to save his damsel.  
  
RAD : He's just gonna cause problems!  
  
NATE : I'll bring him back...  
  
CLIFF : Ann!! *rushes through flames*  
  
NATE : Oh great. Another liability. Why do those guys act like they're heroes?  
  
* Jack rushes through flames *  
  
NATE : Jack?   
  
RAD : But Karen's fine! She was one of the first out.  
  
NATE : Ugh... I'm goin' in. You keep track of who's gotten out.   
  
RAD : I'll contact you for updates.  
  
NATE : Okay...  
  
* Nate jumps through the flames *  
  
RAD : Hehe... Another hero wannabe. Never changes.  
  
* Somewhere in the ballroom *  
  
CLIFF : MARY!! WHERE ARE YOU?!  
  
ANN : Cliff? *cough* Where are you? *cough*  
  
CLIFF : *spots Ann under a table* Ann! You're safe!  
  
ANN : *cough* Cliff... *passes out*  
  
CLIFF : Ann. I have to get you out of here.  
  
* Picks up Ann on his shoulders *  
  
CLIFF : (TTH) Where do I go now? I can't see the way out.  
  
NATE : Yo, hero. This way!   
  
CLIFF : Nate! Thanks...  
  
* Meanwhile, with Gray *  
  
GRAY : MARY! *Looks around* Call out my name if you hear me!  
  
* Walks around a bit more *  
  
GRAY : (TTH) Where can she be?!  
  
* Searches under the tables *  
  
GRAY : Where can she... *spots Mary on the floor* Mary!!! Thank the goddess!  
  
MARY : *wakes up a bit* Huh? Gray... you saved me. *smiles*   
  
GRAY : Don't talk anymore. The smoke's getting thick.  
  
* Another flame bursts from behind them *  
  
GRAY : Argh! That was close! Are you okay, Mary?  
  
MARY : Gray... I just want to say... before I faint again... because it might be my last chance.  
  
GRAY : No! We'll make it through this!  
  
MARY : Just in case... I don't make it... I just want to say...  
  
GRAY : Hush... There's no need.  
  
* Flaming debris from the ceiling starts falling *  
  
GRAY : Okay... This IS bad. We could actually DIE here.  
  
MARY : I don't want to lose you... again...  
  
GRAY : Damn... Mary, are we on the first floor?  
  
MARY : Um... I think so. Why?  
  
* They get cornered to the wall *  
  
GRAY : This is it. I'm sorry if I can't make it again.  
  
MARY : What do you m....  
  
* Gray throws Mary out the window *  
  
MARY : Gra~y!!  
  
* An hour later at the harbor *  
  
VINCENT : I'm sorry that you all have to go already.  
  
MAYOR : But what about Gray?  
  
VINCENT : The fire is still out of control. We can't send anyone in there.  
  
MARY : So you're going to leave Gray to die?!  
  
VINCENT : We have no other options.  
  
MARY : No... Not again.  
  
* Someone in flames runs out of the burning building *  
  
MAN ENGULFED IN FLAMES : Aaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!! @_@  
  
VINCENT : Somebody put him out!!!  
  
FIREMAN : Oh my god! *frantically sprays the man with an extinguisher*  
  
* After the flames go out, it reveals... *  
  
JACK : Oh that was just hell!  
  
FIREMAN : You can still talk?  
  
JACK : Good thing I was on Turbojolt!  
  
FIREMAN : Huh?  
  
JACK : Where's Karen?  
  
VINCENT : In the boat.  
  
* Jack runs off towards the boat *  
  
VINCENT : I'm sorry about Gray.  
  
MARY : It's just...  
  
* A portal opens through the ground *  
  
CLAIRE : Ack! It was damn hot back there!  
  
GRAY : How did you do that?!  
  
MARY : Gray?  
  
* Gray & Claire step out of the portal *  
  
GRAY : Mary!!  
  
MARY : You're safe!  
  
* Vincent & Claire leave the two alone *  
  
CLAIRE : Damn... Now my hair is all dry.  
  
VINCENT : Hurry up & get aboard the ship. We're closing the island for a while.  
  
CLAIRE : Too bad. This place was kinda nice.   
  
VINCENT : Well, that's how things go.  
  
* In the ship... *  
  
JACK : Karen! I'm glad your safe!  
  
KAREN : *sigh* You big dope. *Hugs Jack*  
  
JACK : Aww... *gets bearhugged* Ouch! It's getting painful!  
  
KAREN : This is for making me worry so much you little prick!  
  
JACK : Owww!!!! Let go!!  
  
* The speaker starts & Vincent makes his announcement *  
  
VINCENT : Denizens of Mineral Town. I'm sorry that your vacation had to end this way. But due to certain conditions, you must all evacuate. But I hope that you all enjoyed your stay here.  
  
The ship sails into the deep night... returning to Mineral Town Harbor. Where the season of Fall awaits them. Though the summer has ended, the memories this year will surely be remembered.   
  
==================================================  
  
End of 'A Harvest Moon Vacation'  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
That's all! Thank you all for reading! 


End file.
